


Soledad

by a1_kitkat



Series: Soledad [1]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Acid, Boyband, Branding, Early Work, Established Relationship, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Nicky loves Shane, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-consensual fisting, Press and Tabloids, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shane Loves Nicky, Shnicky - Freeform, Taunting, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:10:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shane is kidnapped while on a promotional tour, Westlife's world is turned upside down.<br/>Mark blames himself for letting Shane be taken, Nicky struggles to cope while missing his boyfriend. Shane misses Nicky and longs to comfort him but cannot. What are Shane's captors up to and what do they want with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay back in 2001 and was one of my very first attempts at writing so I apologize for it's flaws
> 
> Ori ginal publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 17th July 2001

The screams were deafening. Shane Filan smiled nervously at his boyfriend Nicky Byrne and took a deep breath. Mark Feehliy grinned and rolled his eyes.   
"Here we go again" Mark said.   
"Group hug!" Bryan McFadden called.   
The five men formed a group hug and held it for several seconds. Kian Egan was the first to pull away and made sure his microphone was in check.   
"We ready?" Kian asked. The other four men nodded. A voice over a loud speaker began to pump up the crowd.   
"Put your hands together for Shane, Mark, Nicky, Bryan and Kian. That's right....It's WESTLIFE!!" 

The five men ran onstage and the screams grew louder. Shane and Nicky exchanged a look as the crowd screamed.   
"How you all feeling?" Shane shouted. The crowd screamed.   
"This is 'Queen Of My Heart'" Shane said, sneaking a look at Nicky.   
The members of Westlife sang their hearts out to the sounds of 'Queen Of My Heart'. The entire crowd of teenage girls sand along.   
Once the song finished the five men paused and took their positions for their next song. Shane looked the crowd over and he noticed a small group of men near the back of the crowd. He stared at them and one of them smiled, sending a cold shiver down Shane's spine.   
As Kian spoke to the audience, Nicky noticed Shane's discomfort and subtly nudged him. Shane turned his attention to Nicky.   
"Are you okay?" Nicky whispered. Shane nodded, nervously. 

"Thanks for coming out here today" Kian told the crowd.   
"It's great to see so many people" Bryan added.   
"Do you think we should sing one more song?" Kian joked.   
"Maybe but only if they ask"   
The screams grew louder   
"This is 'World Of Our Own" Mark shouted. 

The music started but Shane didn't sing. Mark, Bryan and Kian all looked at Shane in shock.   
"Shane" Nicky whispered. "You're suppose to sing"   
"Huh?" Shane asked, obviously not paying attention.   
"Shane? Are you okay?" Bryan asked him.   
"Yeah. I'm fine"   
The music started again and Shane began to sing. 

Once they finished performing they ran backstage while several workers set up tables and chairs for their CD signing. Shane sank to the ground and tried to focus on the job at hand.   
"Are you okay?" Nicky asked him, sitting down beside him. Shane nodded.   
"I'm fine. Just a little shaken up. One of those guys smiled at me and it gave me a shiver" Shane admitted.   
"Do you still wanna do the signing?"   
"Of course I do. I can't let you lads down now"   
"You wouldn't. If you don't feel comfortable doing it then don't"   
"No. I have to"   
Shane stood up and headed back towards the stage. Nicky stood up and quickly followed him. 

Once back on stage, Shane took his seat and Mark went to sit next to him. Shane quickly stopped him. Mark shot him a confused look.   
"That's Nicky's seat" Shane whispered. Mark rolled his eyes as Nicky appeared behind them.   
"Here" Mark whispered. "Shane saved you a seat"   
Nicky smiled at Mark and sat down beside Shane. Mark sat in the seat beside Nicky.   
"Are you sure you're okay?" Nicky asked him.   
"As long as you stay by my side I will be" Shane whispered. He looked around the crowd but couldn't see those men. 'They must've just stayed for the performance' Shane thought.   
Kian and Bryan took their seats and the signing began.

 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

 

It was late when they finally got back to their hotel. The five men all settled into Kian and Bryan's room and turned on the TV.   
"Who's hungry?" Kian asked, reaching for the phone. "Let's get room service!"   
"I might just go back to my room" Shane said.   
"You don't want any dinner?" Nicky asked him.   
"No. I'm not hungry"   
Shane stood up and left the room. Nicky watched him leave. Shane had been acting strange all afternoon, the signing had had a dramatic effect on him. Mark looked at Nicky and could tell he was hurting.   
"Nicky?" Mark asked.   
"Yeah?" Nicky asked.   
"Maybe you should go with him? Make sure he's okay" Mark suggested.   
"Really? You guys wouldn't mind?" Nicky asked.   
Mark shook his head.   
"Of course not" Kian said. "We just wanna make sure he's okay"   
Nicky stood up and followed Shane from the room. 

Nicky knocked on the door to the room he shared with Shane. He had a key but he wanted to make sure Shane wanted him there.   
"Shane, it's me" Nicky said. "Can I come in?"   
"I guess" Shane replied.   
Nicky pulled his room key from his pocket and opened the door. Shane was sitting on their bed, his suitcase open infront of him and a box open on his lap. Nicky slowly made his way over to Shane and sat down on the other bed.   
"What are you looking at?" Nicky asked him.   
Shane looked up at Nicky and waved him over to their bed. Nicky stood up and changed beds. He sat beside Shane on their bed and wrapped his arm around Shane's shoulder.   
"You remember how I kinda freaked today?" Shane asked him.   
"Yeah. You really had me worried" Nicky told him.   
"Did you see those men?"   
"Not really" 

Shane reached into the box and retrieved a photo, he handed it to Nicky.   
"Where did you get this?" Nicky asked him.   
"He sent it to me. He was there today, wasn't he?"   
"Maybe. Why do you have this?"   
"I don't know. I threw the first eight or nine away but they kept sending them. I can't stand to look at them or read the letters anymore but I can't throw them out either. I don't even open them anymore, I just add them to the box"   
"And you always bring them with you when you travel?"   
"No. I only have them this time because this is where they were being sent from"   
"This is why you didn't want to come here?"   
"Yeah. I...Nicky?"   
"Yeah baby?"   
"Can you......would you read this?" Shane asked, handing him an envelope. Nicky took the envelope and took a letter out of it. Nicky leaned back against the headboard of the bed and pulled Shane down with him. Shane rested his head on Nicky's chest and closed his eyes as Nicky began to read the letter.   
He didn't even make it to the end of the first page before he had to put it down. The letter was nothing less than a graphic pronography novel. The author had been describing a dream he had had about Shane, one which he now longed to recreate himself. The very words on the page were enough to make Nicky's stomach turn. 

Nicky placed the letter back in the box and wrapped his arms around Shane. Shane was trembling in Nicky's embrace. Nicky looked down at Shane and could see tears forming in his eyes.   
"I just wanna go home" Shane whispered.   
"Don't worry, we'll only be here for a few more days and I promise I won't leave your side the entire time" Nicky said.   
"Do you promise?"   
"I promise"   
"I love you"   
"I love you too"   
Nicky softly kissed Shane's lips. Shane smiled up at Nicky and closed his eyes, relaxing in Nicky's arms.   
"Shay?" Nicky whispered.   
"Yeah Nix?" Shane replied.   
"Are those letters the reason why we haven't....you know, had se-" Shane quickly cut him off.   
"In a way......I love you and want nothing more than to make love to you but...." Shane paused, embarrassed.   
"Shane, are you blushing?" Nicky asked him. Shane nodded.   
"You shouldn't be embarrassed around me. I love you and the last thing I wanna do is make you feel uncomfortable"   
"You promise you won't laugh?"   
"Of course I won't"   
"Promise or laugh?"   
"Laugh. I promise I won't laugh"   
"I.... I'm.... I'm still a virgin" Shane whispered. Shane looked up and his eyes met Nicky's. Nicky wasn't laughing but he was smiling. 

Shane pulled away from him and stared at him in shock.   
"Nicky? Are you laughing at me?"   
"No, of course not. I think it's sweet. You're just waiting until you find the right person, that's all"   
"But now I have found the right one and I'm scared"   
"You shouldn't be scared. It's a beautiful experience [when it's with the right person] and it's something that should be savored and cherished and should only be done when you're ready"   
"I am and I want to but those letters scare me"   
"I understand and I'm not going to pressure you into anything you don't wanna do. If one day we do decide to take that step then we'll do it when you're ready"   
"How did I end up with a wonderful boyfriend like you?" Shane asked.   
"Just lucky I guess"   
Shane rested his head on Nicky's chest and it wasn't long until he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they were given the afternoon off and were trying to decide what to do in their free time. Kian and Bryan headed for the swimming pool while Nicky opted for some extra sleep. Shane asked Mark to do him a favor.   
"Mark?" Shane asked him once everyone else had left the room.   
"What's up?" Mark asked.   
"I need your help"   
"Sure. What do you need?"   
"I wanted to get a present for Nicky but I don't know what to get him. Will you come with me? Please?"   
"Sure. You wanna go now?"   
"Do you mind?"   
"Nope. Let's go. Maybe we should tell Nicky that we're going somewhere?"   
"What if he gets suspicious?"   
"Fine. We'll tell Ki and Bry"   
"Okay" 

\--**--**--** 

Less than an hour later Shane and Mark were downtown shopping. Both were wearing baseball caps and sunglasses as to not be recognized. Shane dragged Mark into yet another jewelers store and Mark was beginning to get irritated.   
"Haven't you decided yet?" Mark asked him.   
"No. It has to be perfect" Shane insisted.   
"Is this your idea of torture?"   
"No. Why?"   
"Was it really necessary for me to come with you?"   
"Yes. I can't explain why....I just didn't want to go alone"   
"Does this have anything to do with your strange behavior yesterday?"   
"Yeah. I kinda overreacted but I'm fine now. Like I said, I just didn't wanna be alone"   
"I understand" Mark said, then something caught his eye. "What about that?" Mark pointed to something under the counter.   
Shane looked at where Mark was pointing and smiled. 

\--**--**--** 

As Mark and Shane left the store Mark decided to start a conversation.   
"So when are you two planning on telling Kian and Bryan?"   
"Telling them what?" Shane asked, pretending not to know.   
"That you and Nicky are fuck-buddies"   
"We're not....I mean, we haven't yet"   
"Really? But you've been 'together' for months"   
"Seventeen weeks. Four months today"   
"Exactly....and you really haven't?"   
"Nope. We've decided to wait until we're both ready to.....you know?"   
"I still say you should tell Ki and Bry. They should know"   
"I know....and we will tell them, eventually. We just want to give it some time, make sure it's the real thing and not just a passing fling"   
"A passing fling?"   
"You know what I mean"   
"Yeah. So why the present?"   
"Just my way of telling him how much I love him"   
"That's sweet but you could just tell him"   
"I know and I will"   
"When?"   
"Tonight. Since we don't have a concert or anything I've planned a special, romantic evening for the two of us"   
"Do tell"   
"When we get back to the hotel I'm gonna call room service and double check the meal. Then I was kinda hoping you'd be able to distract Nicky for awhile so I can get everything ready"   
"Distract him?"   
"I'll tell him I don't feel like joining you guys for dinner but that he should go. He will but he'll worry about me. Once you've all met and sat down for dinner, you tell Nicky to go back upstairs and check on me. Then when he enters the room, he'll be surrounded by candles and romantic music. While a candlelit dinner awaits us"   
"You've obviously put a lot of thought into this"   
"I know and he deserves it"   
"When are you going to give him the gift?"   
"After dinner before........" Shane trailed off, staring at something in the distance. 

"Are you okay?" Mark asked him.   
"That van" Shane said. "It's following us"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Positive"   
"You think we've been recognized?"   
"Maybe. I think we should head back"   
"I agree. Let's go"   
Shane grabbed Mark's hand and began to drag him down the street.   
"I knew I should've stayed at the hotel" Shane mumbled.   
"Shane? What's going going on?" Mark asked.   
Shane continued down the street, pulling Mark along behind him. Mark pulled his hand free and stopped. Shane turned around and shot Mark a questioning look.   
"What is going on?" Mark asked again. "I'm not taking another step until you tell me why you're so wigged out"   
"I think I'm being stalked"   
"What?"   
"I've been getting mail and stuff from a group of men who claim to be in love with me. I ignored it at first but the letters kept coming. However they were originating from here"   
"Oh my god"   
"Anyway, these guys kept sending me photos of themselves and stuff and I thought I saw some of them yesterday. It really creeped me out"   
"No wonder you've been so out of it"   
"I thought I was just overreacting but now I'm not so sure"   
"Either way, I think it's best we get back to the hotel"   
"I agree"

 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

 

Nicky stepped out of elevator and made his way towards the pool. It was getting late and Mark and Shane were nowhere to be found. He was now on his way to the pool to talk to his band mates. Nicky was surprised to find the pool area empty, with the exception of Kian and Bryan.   
"Hey Nicky" Kian greeted him.   
"Decided to join us after all, huh?" Bryan asked.   
"Sorry to disappoint but no. You guys haven't seen Shane around have you?" He asked them.   
"He went shopping with Mark" Kian told him.   
"He did? I wonder why he didn't tell me"   
"He probably thought you were sleeping" Bryan suggested.   
"Maybe. It's just strange that he went out, especially after yesterday" Nicky wondered.   
"I guess. Is he ok?"   
"I don't know" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"I think you're right" Mark said. "That van is following us and I don't think it's full of teenyboppers"   
"We just need to get back to the hotel" Shane insisted.   
"Come on" Mark said.   
It was getting late and there were now less pedestrians on the sidewalks. Mark grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him down a side ally. They were now less than three blocks away from the hotel and they broke into a run. As they neared the end of the alley another van, identical to the one that was following them pulled up, blocking their exit.   
They turned to run back the other way and found three men in ski masks approaching them. Mark grabbed Shane's arm and they headed towards the van. Two more men, also wearing ski masks, climbed out.   
"You must be Shane Filan," One of the men said. 

"What are we gonna do?" Shane asked Mark.   
"You're asking me?" Mark asked.   
The two men in masks approached them. Mark instantly stepped in front of Shane.   
"Stay away from him" Mark told them. 

The man who had spoken jammed his fist into Marks stomach. Mark stumbled, the wind knocked out of him. The man then kicked Mark twice. Shane lunged at the man and tried to draw him away from Mark. Two of their attackers quickly grabbed Shane, pulling him away from their own. The other two men approached Mark. One picked him up and held him while the other began to pummel him. Shane pulled away from his attackers and punched one of them. Another lunged at Shane and pinned him to the ground. As Shane struggled to get away, his third captor approached with a small amount of rope and tied Shane's wrists together. 

"Mark!" Shane called.   
Mark's captor stopped his attack on Mark as the other released him. Mark slumped to the ground, struggling to stay conscious. He heard Shane call his name and looked in the direction of the voice. Two of the men now have Shane. His wrists were tied together and they were dragging him to their van. Mark tried to call out but no sound came from his lips.   
Mark noticed a small jewellery box on the ground beside him. It was the present Shane had bought for Nicky. Mark looked up in time to see the van pull away. 

'Shane!' Mark thought.   
A cloth clamped over Mark's mouth. He looked up and saw a man in a ski mask. The cloth smelt of chloroform. Mark reached over and grabbed the box. As his hand closed over the box, he closed his eyes, loosing consciousness. 

**--**--**--**

Nicky shuddered and pulled his jacket around him tighter.   
"Nicky, you okay?" Kian asked him.   
"Yeah. I'm fine, I just got a cold shiver" Nicky told him.   
"It is a bit chilly out here, maybe we should go inside?" Bryan suggested.   
The three men collected their belongings and headed back to their hotel rooms. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

"Any idea how he got here?" The doctor asked.   
"Someone carried him here. I don't know who they were. They just left him in the waiting room" The nurse told him.   
"Any idea who he is?"   
"Mark Feehily"   
"You know him?"   
"No. He's a member of the boy band 'Westlife'. They're in town for a promotional appearance"   
"Call their hotel and let his band mates know he's here"   
"I'm on it" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Kian beat Bryan to the shower in their room so Nicky allowed Bryan to use his shower. Nicky stared anxiously at the clock. It was past seven and Shane and Mark still weren't back. Nicky reached for the phone and called the front desk. He asked if there were any messages for the band but there weren't any. Nicky sighed and hung up the phone as Kian walked into the room. 

"Who was on the phone?" Kian asked him.   
"I was just calling the front desk. Checking for any messages" Nicky admitted. The bathroom door opened and Bryan entered the room.   
"When's dinner?" Bryan asked.   
"Shane and Mark aren't back yet," Nicky told him.   
"When's dinner?" Bryan asked again.   
"Well, how about we just grab a bite in the hotel restaurant?" Kian suggested.   
"I'm not hungry" Nicky said.   
"Come on. You're having dinner with us if we have to force the food down your throat" Bryan said. The three men grabbed their coats and headed downstairs. 

**--**--**--** 

Nicky was the first to finish his meal. Not that he ate much. He couldn't stop thinking about Shane. 'Where was he? Why had he gone out?' Nicky wondered. He stood up and tried to excuse himself.   
"I'm gonna go back upstairs" Nicky told Kian and Bryan.   
One of the hotel workers approached their table. 

"Excuse me," He said. "I don't mean to interrupt but there is a phone call for you at the front desk"   
"For who?" Kian asked.   
"Whoever wishes to take it" He replied.   
Nicky was practically bursting with anticipation.   
"I'll take it" Nicky said.   
Nicky followed the man to the front desk and picked up the phone. 

"Nicky Byrne, here" He said.   
"Mr. Byrne, I'm Nurse Fernheart. I'm calling in regards to your friend Mark Feehily. He was bought to our hospital late this afternoon...." 

After he hung up the phone Nicky raced back into the restaurant and grabbed Kian's arm.   
"Mark's in hospital" Nicky said.   
"What? What happened?" Kian asked.   
"I'm not sure exactly but we have to go...NOW!" Nicky stated.   
Bryan and Kian jumped up and followed Nicky out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky was out of the cab and running inside the hospital before it had come to a complete stop. Kian paid the driver while Bryan climbed out and followed Nicky. Kian climbed out and followed Bryan inside. The receptionist recognized them and told them where Mark was. They made their way to Mark's room and arrived just as a nurse was leaving.   
"Is he okay?" Nicky asked her.   
"What happened?" Bryan asked. 

She led them away from the door and looked at each of them.   
"Is one of you Shane?" She asked.   
"No. Why?" Nicky asked.   
"Well since he was bought in, that's all he's been able to say. He's a little disoriented but he'll be fine in a little while. It may just be a result of the chloroform"   
"Chloroform?"   
"Mr. Feehily was left in the waiting room. He was unconscious and we discovered it was the result of chloroform. He was unconscious on purpose. He also had a box in his hand and we had to pry it away from him. It's in his room, beside his bed"   
"What happened to him?"   
"He was attacked. He should be fine after a few days. He was shaken up and received a few cuts and bruises but other than that he'll fine"   
"Can we see him?"   
"He's sleeping right now but I'm sure he'll be glad to see you guys" 

Kian, Bryan and Nicky all stepped into Mark's room and stared at him. Bryan closed the door as Kian and Nicky sat down beside the bed. Mark was sleeping peacefully but he had several faint bruises on his face and arms. Nicky bit his lip, fighting back tears.   
"Mark?" Bryan whispered. "It's us, are you okay?"   
Mark slowly opened his eyes and was happy to see Bryan's face. He looked around and saw Kian sitting behind Bryan. 

"Hey" Mark greeted them.   
"Are you okay?" Kian asked him. Mark nodded.   
Mark turned his gaze away from Kian and saw Nicky. Tears were beginning to form in Nicky's eyes. The image of Shane being dragged towards the van flashed in Mark's mind and he could no longer control his own tears.   
"I'm so sorry Nicky" Mark said.   
"Shane?" Nicky whispered.   
"It was all my fault"   
"Where.... What happened?" 

Mark looked away from Nicky and he saw the jewellery box sitting on the table beside his bed. 'Give it to him now' Mark's mind said. Mark sat up and reached over to grab the box. He picked it up and looked at Nicky once more. Mark held the box out to Nicky. Nicky looked up at Mark and took the box. He opened it and gasped.   
"Shane bought it. That's why we were there," Mark said. 

Nicky stared at the open box. The inside was lined with velvet and resting on the velvet was a silver bracelet. The word 'Shnicky' was engraved on it. The tears welling up in Nicky's eyes began to fall. It was beautiful. It was such a typical 'Shane' thing. One of the many things Nicky loved about him. 

"What happened?" Nicky asked again.   
The pain and loss on Nicky's face was too much for him to stand and Mark closed his eyes. The image of Shane being dragged to the van appeared again and Mark opened his eyes.   
"We were ambushed" Mark said. "Shane thought we were being followed so we decided to head back to the hotel"   
"Ambushed?" Kian asked. 

"Shane thought he was being stalked" Mark told him. "I noticed we were being followed so we decided to take a shortcut. We ran down a side alley but they were expecting that and they cornered us.   
One of them looked at Shane and said 'you must be Shane Filan'. I stepped in front of Shane and told them to stay away from him. So one of them punched me. Shane lunged at the one that hit me and two more attacked him.   
I don't remember much else because one of them grabbed me and held me while the other kept hitting me. They obviously didn't want me they only wanted Shane. I heard Shane call my name. They finally let me go and I looked up in time to see them dragging Shane towards the van and they put him inside. Then I saw that box" Mark pointed to the box he had given Nicky. "The next thing I know someone's shoving chloroform in my face. I reached over and grabbed the box just before I passed out" 

"So what you're saying is 'Shane's been kidnapped'?" Bryan asked.   
"Yeah and it's all my fault" Mark said.   
"No it wasn't" Kian insisted.   
"But I led him down that alley and they were waiting. I delivered him straight to them"   
"It was a mistake that any of us could've made"   
"I hate to say this but shouldn't we call the police?" Bryan asked.   
"I'll do it" Kian said.   
Kian stood up and left the room, pulling out his cell phone. 

Mark looked over at Nicky. He was still sitting in the corner, staring at the bracelet. Shane had been kidnapped. Shane. His Shane was missing. Tears began to fall all over again. Nicky traced his finger over the engraving on the bracelet before wiping his tears away. Nicky thought back to the last time he had seen Shane that day. The last thing Shane had said to him.   
"Happy anniversary" Shane had whispered before kissing him.

 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**

 

The police arrive not long after. They took a statement from Mark before asking the others if they knew anything. Bryan told them of Shane's uneasiness the previous day and Nicky told them about the group of men that had freaked Shane out at their show.   
"So Mr. Filan suspected this would happen?" Officer Readen asked.   
"I guess" Nicky said.   
"Then why didn't he alert the police or your security guards?"   
"I don't know. He probably thought he could handle it himself and that he didn't want to put any of us in danger"   
"Do you have any idea who these men might be or what they want with him?"   
"Maybe. They've been sending him these really disturbing letters and photos. He showed some of them to me last night"   
"Does he still have them?"   
"Yeah. They're in his suitcase"   
"If these letters are as disturbing as you say they are, why did he keep them?"   
"Because they were being sent from here and this is where we were going. Well that's what he said anyway"   
"I think it would be in his best interest if you gave these letters to us. There may be a clue as to their whereabouts in those letters"   
"Sure" Nicky said. "I'll take you back to the hotel and give them to you" 

Nicky and Bryan returned to the hotel with two of the officers while another remained at the hospital with Mark and Kian. Nicky led them up to his room and opened Shane's suitcase. He pulled out the box of letters and handed them to one of the officers.   
"We understand how you must be feeling right now" The officer said to Nicky and Bryan. "We'll examine these and see if we can find any clues. We'll be in contact with you" 

Nicky watched them leave then he sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Bryan sat beside Nicky and hugged him.   
"It'll be okay," Bryan said. "They'll find him. Shane's strong and smart and he'll be okay"   
"You don't know that" Nicky stated. "You didn't see that letter. If anything like that happens to Shane I swear I'll track them down and kill each and every one of them"   
Bryan tried to calm Nicky down. Nicky buried his face in Bryan's shoulder and cried. Bryan softly rubbed Nicky's back, soothing him. Several moments passed before Bryan noticed that Nicky had fallen asleep. He lay Nicky down on the bed and let him sleep. 

A flicker of silver caught his eye and Bryan gently picked up Nicky's hand. On his wrist was a silver bracelet. Bryan leaned closer to read the inscription. The word 'Shnicky' was engraved on one side. He turned the bracelet over slightly to see the back. It read 'S.F loves N.B'.   
Bryan placed his hand over his mouth in shock then he broke into a smile. No wonder Nicky was taking Shane's kidnapping so hard, Nicky and Shane were in love. 

The door opened and Kian and Mark walked in. Bryan looked up at them and realized he was still smiling.   
"Mark? What are you doing here?" Bryan whispered, not wanting to wake Nicky up.   
"He was suppose to stay the night but he discharged himself" Kian told Bryan.   
"How's Nicky doing?" Mark asked.   
"I don't know. He just cried himself to sleep" Bryan said.   
"Isn't he taking this a bit hard?" Kian asked.   
"Well, Shane is his best friend" Bryan said.   
"I guess"   
"It's late. I think we should try and get some sleep"   
"Should one of us stay with Nicky?"   
"Maybe...but he should be okay"   
Mark, Kian and Bryan left the room and quietly closed the door behind them. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Nicky awoke early the next morning. The clock beside his bed was flashing 5:13. He sat up and looked around the room. He was alone. Shane wasn't there. Nicky glanced at Shane's side of the bed and saw a small box. He picked it up and opened it. Then he did something he never did....   
Nicky screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bryan was the first to reach Nicky. He opened the door and found the blondesitting up in bed staring at something on the ground. Bryan pulled his friend into a hug and tried to calm him down. Mark and Kian arrived and found Nicky crying and Bryan trying to soothe him. Kian noticed something on the ground and picked it up. It was a box. Mark approached Kian and took the box from him. He opened it and looked at Kian. Inside was a piece of paper. The words 'He's ours' were scribbled on it. Also inside the box was Shane's ring, there was blood on it. 

"Shane's ring" Mark said looking at Nicky. "The one you gave him"   
"Who the hell is doing this?" Kian said. "Why are they doing this?"   
"Whoever it is, they need serious help," Mark said.   
"Well, this is kind of a good sign, right?" Bryan asked.   
"What? There is no good here," Mark said.   
"Well that note says 'he's ours'. That obviously means he's alive," Bryan told them.   
"What, you thought he was dead?" Nicky spoke for the first time.   
"No" Bryan said. "Of course not. Shane's alive and that'll give the police time to find him"   
"But what if they never find him?" Nicky asked.   
"Shhh. Don't talk like that. Of course they'll find him" Mark said.   
"Shane's strong. He'll get through this"   
"Yeah. The two of you will be back together before you know it" Bryan said. 

Nicky stared at Bryan in shock. Bryan smiled at Nicky.   
"Well, you and Shane are together right?" Bryan asked.   
"Yeah...how did you know?" Nicky asked. Bryan grabbed Nicky's wrist and pointed to his bracelet.   
"I saw this last night," Bryan told him.   
"What? Shane and Nicky are a couple?" Kian asked, shocked.   
"Yes" Bryan told Kian. "They're in love" 

Nicky glanced at Kian, awaiting his reaction. Kian's face showed no emotion, as though trying to comprehend this new information. Nicky braced himself, preparing for the worst. Kian broke into a smile and pulled Nicky into a hug.   
"That's great news," Kian said. "Why didn't you tell us?"   
"We weren't sure how you lads would react," Nicky admitted.   
"Why was I the last to know?" 

"Well, Shane and I agreed to keep it to ourselves to begin with. We weren't sure if it would last or not"   
"But Mark and Bryan knew"   
"I figured it out when I saw the bracelet" Bryan said.   
"And I walked in on the two of them making out" Mark admitted. 

"What?" Kian and Bryan asked him.   
"A few weeks ago we were all in their room watching a movie" Mark began. "My cell rang and I left the room to answer it. A few minutes later I went back into the room but I didn't knock. So I open the door and am greeted with the sight of the two of them making out on the bed"   
"So Shane and I owned up about our relationship and asked Mark not to tell either of you about it" Nicky said.   
"I told them to tell you but they wouldn't listen to me" Mark added.   
"We're sorry. We just didn't know how you would react" Nicky told them.   
"We understand" Bryan said. 

Nicky began to aimlessly toy with his bracelet as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.   
"Why did this have to happen?" Nicky asked.   
"I don't know, Nicky but he'll be okay," Bryan stated.   
"And the timing couldn't have been worse" Mark added. 

Kian and Bryan looked at Mark, confused. Mark silently mouthed the word 'Anniversary'. Kian and Bryan exchanged a look. Kian raised his eyebrow at Mark. Mark held up four fingers and mouthed 'Months'. 

Kian looked at Nicky and shook his head. He didn't understand either, why did this have to happen and why now? The more he thought about it the more he realized that Shane and Nicky were the perfect couple. Nicky was taking Shane's kidnapping very hard and they could all see that. Kian's heart sank. They could see the effect this was having on Nicky but they had no idea how Shane was coping. Nicky was a wreck and he had Bryan, Mark and Kian to support him. Shane was missing and he was completely alone.   
Kian could only hope that Shane was okay.

 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

 

Shane opened his eyes. His head was pounding but his first thought was of Nicky. He sat up and looked around. He was in a small, dark room. There was a single, worn mattress on the floor, which he was lying on. The only light came from a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. There was no windows or furniture in the small room.   
"Where the hell am I?" Shane said aloud.   
He sat up and leaned his back against the wall. He reached up and cupped his head with his hand. He blinked several times, adjusting to the dimly lit room. He looked down at his other hand and found his ring missing. Nicky's ring. His eyes scanned the floor but the ring wasn't there.   
Shane instantly reached for his pocket. Not only was the jewellery box missing but also his wallet. They had to have been taken; they had been in separate pockets.   
"I am in serious trouble" 

The door opened and two men dressed in black and wearing ski masks stepped into the room. Shane stared at them but didn't say anything. One of them dropped a plate on the ground.   
"Eat," He said to Shane.   
"No" Shane insisted.   
He walked over to Shane and grabbed his hair. He pulled Shane to his feet and punched him directly in the stomach. Shane fell to the ground, gasping for breath.   
"Eat," He said again before turning and leaving the room. Shane watched the two men leave. He stared at the door and his heart sank when he heard a key turn in the lock, trapping him inside. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

There was a knock at the door. Kian stood up and opened the door. Ronan was standing in the hall. Kian ushered him inside. Ronan glanced at each of them in turn but didn't bother to greet them.   
"Any word?" Mark asked Ronan.   
"No. You have an interview with a radio station this afternoon,” Ronan told them.   
"I'm not going" Nicky stated.   
"What do you mean you're not going?" Ronan asked him.   
"How can you expect me to do any sort of promo work when Shane is missing?"   
"You have a job to do. You have priorities!"   
"I don't care! Right now my only priority is Shane!"   
"Why? It's not like you can do anything to help him. The best thing you can do right now is your job"   
"Fuck your stupid job!" 

"Nicky!" Bryan stated. "Ro! Calm down, both of you"   
Nicky sat down on the bed and shot Ronan a filthy look. Ronan glared at Nicky before turning his attention to Bryan.   
"Okay" Bryan began. "Nicky, we understand how awful this is for you and that you're worried about Shane, we all are. And Ro, you're right we can't do anything to help him but you should be a little more sympathetic right now"   
"Fine. I'm sorry Nicky" Ronan said.   
"And Nicky, Ro has a point. We have a job to do and the best thing we can do right now is to keep going with it. Shane would be so pissed at you if you just stop everything because Shane isn't around" 

Ronan's cell phone rang and he quickly answered it.   
"Ro, here" He said.   
"Ro? It's Louis. Have you seen the news? It's all over it" Louis Walsh said to Ronan.   
"No. What?" Ro asked.   
"Turn on the TV" 

Ronan picked up the remote for the television and turned it on. He flicked through the channels until he found a news program. 

'This video shot by several fans shows Westlife's front man, Shane Filan being hurled into an unidentified van'. The newscaster was saying. The screen cut to a very bad quality video of Mark and Shane in a small alley. It showed Mark being beat up while Shane was dragged towards a van.   
'We were following them and they started to run' the camera person said. 'We kept following and left the camera running. We were gonna take the video to the police but we figured it was just a publicity stunt'   
'We have been unable to get a comment from the other members of Westlife or their manager. We'll have more details in the news at five'   
Ronan turned the TV off and turned his attention back to his cell phone. 

"Louis?" Ronan said.   
"Now what?" Louis said.   
"Press conference in an hour" Ronan told him.   
"We'll set it up downstairs at the hotel. We'll clear it with the manager and let all the radios, newspapers and magazines know"   
"Okay"   
"Just make sure the four of them are downstairs in an hour and ready to comment"   
"You go it"   
Ronan hung up the phone and turned his attention back to the four remaining men. Nicky was crying and Mark was trying to calm him down. Bryan was still staring at the TV while Kian was talking to Mark.   
"Okay lads" Ronan said. "Press conference downstairs in one hour. We've got a half hour to sort out all the possible answers. Come on, we've got work to do"


	5. Chapter 5

Ronan knocked on the door to Nicky's room and received no answer. He opened the door and found the younger lad sitting on the bed. It was obvious that he was trying not to cry. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. 

"Nicky?" Ronan began. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was out of line and I was be inconsiderate"   
"You already apologized for that,” Nicky said.   
"I guess it just surprised me that you were taking this so hard"   
"It's all my fault"   
"This had nothing to do with you. From what Mark said they had the whole thing planned. Whoever these people are, they wanted Shane and they would stop at nothing to get him"   
"He shouldn't have left the hotel. He knew they were after him and he still went out"   
"But he took Mark with him"   
"Exactly. He put himself and Mark in danger. Something could've gone wrong and they could've killed Mark. He shouldn't have left the hotel" 

"Why did he?"   
"Because of this!" Nicky took off his bracelet and threw it across the room. Ronan picked it up and examined it. "He wanted to buy me something special. Mark said that Shane insisted it had to be perfect. I don't want a stupid bracelet...I want Shane!"   
"I understand. Do you wanna skip the press conference? I can tell them you're not feeling well"   
"Wouldn't that just raise suspicions?"   
"Nah. We could just tell them the truth. That you're concerned for your best friend"   
"No. I should be there. I'll be okay. I've got you and Bryan and Kian and Mark for support. Shane has no one. He's all alone and he has been for almost twenty four hours.... the longest twenty four hours of my life" 

"You listen here. Shane is going to be fine. He'll be back here before you know it. For all we know the police could have found him by now"   
"Then why would we be bothering with this press conference?"   
"Fine. Either way, we'll find Shane and everything'll be just fine" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Shane stood up and made his way to the door. He began to pound on the door. A tiny window on the door opened and a face hidden by a ski mask was staring back at him.   
"Shhhhh" The person said. "Don't let them know you're okay"   
"What's going on?" Shane began. "Where am I? Where's Mark?"   
"I can't tell you where you are but I can tell you that your friend is okay"   
"Where is he?"   
"In the hospital"   
"Is he okay?"   
"He will be"   
"Why are you telling me this?"   
"Because you shouldn't be here" 

"Why am I here?"   
"There's a price on your head. 10,000 pounds for a half hour"   
"Half hour of what?"   
"Guess"   
The opening on the door slammed closed and the man walked away. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Mark, Kian, Bryan, Nicky and Ronan were silent as they went downstairs in the lift. None of them knowing exactly what to say. Ronan was the first to break the silence.   
"So you all know what you have to do?" Ronan asked. Mark nodded.   
"Tell it like it is" Bryan said.   
All eyes fell on Nicky who was staring at the ground. The elevator reached the lobby and they all piled out. Ronan herded them into the kitchen and they stopped to compose themselves.   
Members of the press from magazines and newspapers to news programs and radio stations were filling up the hotel restaurant. The dinning room had been set up for the press conference with microphones and TV cameras set up throughout the room.   
"You lads ready?" Ronan asked them. 

Kian, Mark and Bryan all nodded. Ro reached out and grabbed Nicky's hand. Nicky looked at Ronan, confused. Ronan pulled Nicky's bracelet from his pocket and placed it on Nicky's wrist.   
"I think you might need this" Ronan said. "For luck"   
"Thanks Ro" Nicky said.   
"Come on, let's go" Mark said.   
Kian, Bryan, Mark and Nicky exited the room and entered the dinning room. Ronan followed closely behind but kept his mouth shut, this was their press conference. 

The moment they entered the room flashbulbs went off in their faces, journalists began to fire questions at them but the four men ignored them. They made their way to the table at the front of the room and took their seats.   
That was when Ronan noticed five seats were set up. Nicky looked over at Ronan and raised hie eyebrow, his way of saying 'well, what are you waiting for?'. Ronan quickly pulled himself together and made his way towards the others. It was time to begin.

 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

 

"Hey boss" A voice called.   
Christian looked up from his paperwork and saw one of his lackeys standing in the doorway.   
"What?" he asked slightly agitated.   
"Westlife are having a press conference live on TV to comment on Shane's disappearance"   
"What? When?"   
"In ten minutes"   
"Prepare the screening room. I have to see this"   
"Yes sir"   
"Go bring him. Let him see it but cover your face"   
"Yes sir"   
Christian stood up and left the room. 

**--**--**--** 

Shane sat up at the door opened and two men wearing ski masks entered the room. Neither of them was carrying a tray, it obviously wasn't feeding time.   
"Come" One of them said.   
"Where?" Shane asked.   
"Don't question it"   
He punched Shane in the stomach. Shane keeled over and tried to stand up. He grabbed Shane and tied his hands together. The two men then dragged him from the door. 

**--**--**--** 

Shane was taken to a large room with nice furniture. Several couches and armchairs decorated the room. One wall was filled with a television screen. There were four other men in the room, each one wearing a ski mask to cover his face. The two men dragged Shane over to a chair. They threw him into the chair and left the room.   
"Nice of you to join us" One of the men said to him.   
"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?" Shane asked.   
"Shhhhh. We're just about to watch television" 

Shane turned his attention to the giant screen. The image changed and was replaced with the words 'Live Conference'. The image changed yet again and Ronan Keating appeared on the screen.   
"Ro?" Shane whispered. 

**--**--**--** 

The room filled with silence as Ronan prepared to speak.   
"As most of you already know, I'm Ronan Keating and I am co-manager of Irish boy band Westlife...." 

**--**--**--** 

Shane watched as the camera panned to Ronan's left. Bryan was sitting beside him. Next to Bryan was Kian. The camera continued to pan and Mark appeared on the screen. He had several cuts and bruises on his face but he appeared to be okay.   
Ronan appeared on the screen again and continued speaking.   
"By now I'm sure many of you have either read the newspaper, heard it on the radio or seen several reports on TV regarding Shane Filan. Some people believe these reports to be fake or a publicity stunt but that is why we are today. To tell you and the rest of the world..."   
Ronan paused, adding a dramatic effect. The room fell silent; everyone was hanging on Ronan's every word. Ronan continued.   
"Westlife member, Shane Filan, has been kidnapped" 

**--**--**--**--**--** 

The room erupted as people began to ask them questions. Ronan put his hand up to silence them but it did little to no good. Ronan decided to field whatever questions he could.   
"Do you know where he is?" Someone asked.   
"If we knew where he was then he would be back here with us right now"   
"Are the police having any luck in finding him?" another person asked.   
"The police are doing all they can" Kian replied. "And our fingers are crossed that they'll find him soon"   
"Mark, why all the scratches and bruises on your face?" an older journalist in the front row called out.   
"Shane's kidnappers were willing to do whatever they could to get to him" Mark replied. "Unfortunately, I was in their way. Whoever they were, they used force to take him and this was the result"   
"Do you believe Shane is still alive?" a voice from the back of the room called.   
"What kind of question is that?" Bryan practically shouted as he jumped to his feet, a look of pure anger and hatred on his face. "Of course he's still alive! How dare you even suggest something so horrible?" 

Ronan placed his hand on Bryan's arm and stood up.   
"Bry, calm down" Ronan said, softly. "Getting angry isn't going to solve anything"   
Bryan silently fumed for several seconds and looked at Ronan. He turned his attention to the other members of Westlife. Kian and Mark were staring up at him, surprised by his outburst. Nicky was sitting at the opposite end of the table, his head down and staring sadly at his bracelet.   
"You're right, Ro" Bryan said, turning back to Ronan. "I'm sorry"   
They both sat back down and decided to try and answer a few more questions. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Shane stared at the television in shock. His friends were all worried about him. He was fine and couldn't tell them. They had no way of knowing if he was okay. The press thought he was dead! And Bryan had stood up for him.   
He looked at the other men in the room. They were all wearing ski masks to cover their faces. Shane saw this as a good sign. If they had planned on killing him then they wouldn't cover their faces, it wouldn't matter if he knew what they looked like. Perhaps they would let him go. After all, he couldn't identify any of them.   
Shane turned his attention back to the TV. The camera still hadn't shown Nicky. His beloved Nicky, Shane dreaded to think of the effect this would be having on him. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

"This must be having a strain on your personal lives. How are you all feeling right now, knowing that one of your friends has been kidnapped and is now missing?"   
"How would you be feeling?" Kian snidely remarked.   
"We're all still feeling pretty shaken up by it" Mark said, glancing at Kian. "I mean, as Ki just said how would you feel? It's a bit up in the air right now because, as you said he's missing and we have no idea where he could be or if he's even alive but we have faith that we'll see him again"   
"Is there anything that any of you would like to say to the people that took him or to Shane himself if he can see this?"   
"Yes" Nicky spoke for the first time. "Yes there is"


	6. Chapter 6

Shane stared at the screen as the camera zoomed in on Nicky. To the casual observer he looked stressed but to Shane he looked lost. Lost, helpless and upset.   
"Shane if you can see this, I hope you're okay. Our hopes and prayers are with you and with any luck we'll see you soon. We all miss you and I love you. I also hope that we will all be reunited soon" then Nicky began to get angry. "And as for the bastards that took Shane, I swear your days are numbered! If you touch him or hurt him in any way and I ever find out who you are, I swear I'll track you all down and kill each and every one of you!" Shane smiled, despite the circumstances. 'I love you too Nicky' Shane whispered to himself. 

**--**--**--**--** 

"Nicky?" Mark asked, placing his hand on Nicky's arm, trying to calm him down. "Nicky, it's okay. Calm down"   
The blonde couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He buried his face in his hands as Mark pulled him into a hug. Nicky pulled away from his friend, stood up and ran from the room.   
"Nicky?" Bryan called. Ronan and the three remaining Westlife singers watched him run from the room. Bryan stood up to follow and glanced at Ronan who nodded his approval. Bryan shot him a tiny smile then followed Nicky out of the room. 

**--**--**--**--**

The room was abuzz as Nicky ran from the room with tears flowing down his cheeks. Journalists and interviewers began to fire more questions at them.   
"Has Nicky Byrne just 'outed' himself to the rest of the world?"   
"Are Shane and Nicky romantically involved?"   
"How long have Nicky and Shane been a couple?"   
Ronan looked at Mark and Kian. Kian shrugged unsure of what to say.   
"As journalists you should know better than to make assumptions" Mark began. "Nicky did no such thing. There is no romantic involvement between Shane and Nicky and Nicky did not just 'out' himself. Any Westlife fan knows that Shane and Nicky are best friends and nothing more. Nicky simply stated that we all miss Shane and that he loves him. We all love and miss Shane and we all pray that he'll be back with us soon. However, during this time of upset and trauma the members of the media are now twisting our words" 

"Why did he leave the room?"   
"Nicky is the most sensitive person I know" Kian replied. "And like us, he is finding it hard to cope with Shane's kidnapping. However, some of us are able to keep our emotions buried long enough to field your questions. Unfortunately Nicky isn't like that. He tried his best to put on a brave face for the world and he can't keep it for long. He's only human" 

**--**--**--**--**--** 

Nicky didn't stop running until he reached the stairwell. He opened the door and began to run up the stairs. He made it up two floors, taking the stairs two at a time before he stopped. He slowly sat down on one of the steps and continued crying. Bryan opened the door to the stairwell and heard crying from above him. He slowly made his way up the two flights of stairs until he reached Nicky. Without saying a word he sat down beside him and pulled Nicky into a hug.   
"I almost ruined it" Nicky sobbed. "Didn't I?"   
"No, of course not" Bryan said. "But Mark blurted out a slab of bullshit to cover it up anyway"   
"I heard them. They asked how long Shane and I had been together"   
"Mark covered it up. Said you weren't a couple and that the reason why you said you love Shane is because Shane is your best friend and that we all love him"   
"I can't believe I was so stupid"   
"It was a simple mistake. Any one of us could have made it"   
"But you didn't. I did"   
"Nicky, you miss Shane. You're worried about him, that's all"   
"I just wish we knew he was okay"   
"Of course he's okay. He'll get through this and the two of you will be back together before you know it"   
"I just found him, I'm not ready to lose him"   
"I know and you won't. Knowing Shane, he's probably thinking of you right now as we speak" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Bryan was right, Shane was thinking of Nicky. He had watched Nicky tell him he loved him then run from the room in tears. Shane longed to hold Nicky in his arms and comfort him but he knew he couldn't. Shane tried to hold back his own tears but he failed. Nicky was a wreck and there was nothing Shane could do for him.   
One of his captors noticed this but didn't say anything. Christian, 'the boss', also noticed and kept quiet. He turned the television off and turned to his lackeys.   
"I thought you said no one saw you" he snapped.   
"We didn't think anyone did" a short man with brown eyes said.   
"Not good enough. Did anyone track you?"   
"We don't know"   
"Great" he whined. “Now we'll have to move him"   
"But I thought Tony was coming here tonight?"   
"He is. Then we've got two more tomorrow"   
"Have they paid yet?"   
"No. We agreed Cash On Delivery. No money, No action"   
Shane sat quietly listening to them, curious to know what they were talking about. The name Tony sounded familiar. Shane tried to remember why. Then it hit him.... Tony was the person who sent him the first letter. He also sent the letter that Shane had showed Nicky. Shane felt his stomach turn as he remembered the first time he had received a letter.

 

*S*i*x***M*o*n*t*h*s***E*a*r*l*i*e*r* 

It was a dreary Tuesday afternoon. Shane, Mark and Nicky were taking it easy in Shane's living room. They had the afternoon off and had decided to read through some fan mail. They divided the mail into three piles and began to sort them. They placed individual mail into five separate piles, combined mail into another pile and 'hate' mail into another.   
The afternoon progressed slowly, they had a good laugh reading letters and poems and playing with the toys their fans had sent them. Mark was aware of the constant flirting between Shane and Nicky but chose not to comment on it. 

It was no surprise that Bryan had the most fan mail with Shane coming a close second. Mark opened one letter and began to read it to himself. He burst out laughing and had to put the letter down. This caught Shane's attention and he shot a questioning look at Mark.   
"This letter..." Mark began, trying to catch his breath.   
"What's wrong with it?" Shane asked.   
"Another hate mail?" Nicky asked, knowing it wasn't. Hate mail was always depressing and full of insults, not funny. Shane picked up another letter, addressed to himself and opened it. 

"Well if it's so funny why don't you read it aloud?" Shane asked, beginning to read another letter.   
"Okay then" Mark said. "I will. Dear Westlife, my name is Corey and I'm fifteen years old. I am a big fan and I think Bryan is gorgeous"   
"What's so funny about that?" Nicky asked.   
"However" Mark continued. "I believe that the relationship between Nicky and Shane is more than friendship"   
"What?" Nicky asked. "It does not say that"   
"It does!" Mark insisted.   
"Show me"   
"No"   
Nicky reached forward and tried to grab it from Mark. He moved away and tried to run from the room, Nicky followed close behind. 

Shane was unaware of the commotion around him. He had opened a letter and began to read it. It had obviously *not* been sent from a typical teenage girl. The words on the page began to imprint themselves in Shane's mind. His stomach began to churn in disgust. 

Nicky came running back into the room, the letter now in his hand and he began to read aloud.   
"I think that Shane and Nicky spend too much time flirting, hugging and holding hands" Mark returned and heard Nicky reading out loud.   
"It is obvious they are more than just friends," Nicky continued. "I personally believe they make a cute couple and should come out to their fans"   
Mark was on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks. Shane was sitting on the couch with another letter in his hand, his cheeks had lost all colour.   
"Shane?" Nicky asked, concerned. "Shane, are you okay?" 

Shane jumped to his feet and fled the room. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door before collapsing on the ground and vomiting into the toilet. Nicky knocked on the door to the bathroom but Shane didn't answer.   
"Shane? Are you okay?" Nicky asked. 

Shane looked at the letter still in his hand and threw up once more. After he calmed down he grabbed the letter and tore it in half. He placed it in the garbage bin and stood up. He washed his face and rinsed out his mouth. He flushed the toilet and washed his face and hands once more. Shane opened the bathroom door and was greeted by Nicky's concerned face.   
"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?" Nicky asked him.   
"I'm fine" Shane said. "It was probably just something I ate"   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes. I'm sure"   
"But you're okay now?"   
"Yes. I'm fine now"   
"Maybe you should lie down for a little while"   
"Nix, I'm fine." Nicky grabbed Shane's arm and led him to his bedroom.   
"Come on. You should rest for awhile" Nicky insisted.   
"Nicky, I'm okay" Shane tried to tell him. 

Nicky pulled back the covers on Shane's bed and pushed him down onto the bed. He removed Shane's shoes and tucked him into the bed.   
"Just rest for awhile," Nicky said.   
"Nicky"   
"Please? For me?"   
Nicky gazed at him with pleading eyes. Shane's heart melted. Nicky looked too adorable.   
"Well, I guess I could lie down for a few minutes" Shane said.   
"Great. I'll be back in a little while to check on you" Nicky told him.   
The words and visual images from the letter flashed through Shane's mind.   
"Can't you stay with me?" Shane asked.   
"You want me to?" Nicky replied.   
"I don't wanna be alone"   
"Okay. I can stay" 

Mark stood in the doorway watching his two friends. He picked up the letter Nicky had dropped while fussing over Shane and smiled at it. He looked back at them and nodded.   
"Definitely more than friends" Mark said to himself. 

*E*n*d****F*l*a*s*h*b*a*c*k*


	7. Chapter 7

Bryan tried his best to cheer Nicky up but to no avail. He was trying to help Nicky see the good here but there simply wasn't any. There was a knock at the door. Bryan turned the television off and stood up. He made his way over to the door and opened it. Mark and Kian were standing there. Bryan stepped aside and let them into the room. 

"Anything?" Bryan asked them.   
"No" Kian told him. "How's he doing?"   
"Not good" Bryan told them. "He hasn't said a word in over five hours. All he's done is cry. I can't even begin to imagine how he's feeling. I mean, I know I feel terrible and whatever Nicky's feeling is probably ten times worse than what I am. And in that case I don't wanna imagine what it feels like"   
"I know, Bry" Mark said.   
"I just wish we knew where he was," Bryan told them.   
"If we knew where he was then he wouldn't be there. He'd be right here, with Nicky, where he belongs" Kian said.   
"Why are they doing this?" Bryan asked. "Shane doesn't deserve this. He's never done anything wrong. It's just not fair"   
"I know but they'll find him" Mark added. "The best thing we can do now is try to keep busy. Try not to think about it. The police will contact us when they find him"   
"So what you're saying is...all we can do is wait" Kian said. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Later that night Shane was taken to another room. This one was similar to the first room he had been in. There was no furniture or windows in this room. Shane's 'escort' dragged him into the room and tossed him on to the ground. He untied Shane's wrists and picked up a set of manacles. He shackled Shane's wrists and Shane realized the chains were attached to the wall. Shane stared up at the man and saw him smirk. It was obvious to Shane that this man could see the fear in Shane's eyes.   
Another man, also wearing a ski mask, entered the room. In his arms was a box. He placed the box on the ground and began to empty it. Shane watched as the man removed a knife, a pack of matches, an unmarked bottle, a blindfold and a Polaroid camera. 

"Tony sure came prepared" one man said to the other.   
"You're telling me" the other replied.   
"He paid yet?"   
"Some. Chris wants him to pay more coz Filan is a virgin"   
"Lucky bastard"   
Shane was becoming more frightened with every word these two men said. 'Filan, that's you' Shane scolded himself. 'How do they know I'm...’? 

The man who chained Shane to the wall saw him trembling and smirked.   
'Does he know what I'm thinking?' Shane wondered.   
"How does Chris know he's a virgin?" the man asked.   
"Shane told his beloved boyfriend two days ago"   
"How did Chris find out?"   
"He bugged their hotel room. Duh" 

Shane was beyond scared now. They had bugged his hotel room. Everything he had told Nicky, they had heard. Everything Nicky was saying now, they could hear.   
"What about his friends?"   
"What about them?" 

The two men continued their conversation, not caring that Shane could hear them.   
"How are they handling it?"   
"Pretty well actually. Well most of them are. Nicky's being a real pain. Weeping, crying, blaming himself, praying that Shane's okay. I just wanna shoot him and put him outta his misery"   
"Maybe he just needs a good fuck or two. He obviously ain't getting any from his so-called boyfriend"   
"What are you suggesting? Sneak into his room during the night and fuck him while he's asleep?"   
Shane clenched his fists in anger. How dare they talk about Nicky like that? Tears of anger began to form in Shane's eyes. One of the men noticed and continued talking.   
"That sounds like fun. We've got the room key. You could hold him down while I shove my hard cock up his ass" 

"You stay the hell away from him!" Shane shouted.   
The two men looked at Shane and smirked. They continued their conversation. Neither man looked away from Shane.   
"Could take the video camera with us. Re-live the experience again and again" The first man said.   
"You'd hate that, wouldn't ya?" the other asked Shane. "Watching two men fuck your boyfriend and you, powerless to stop it"   
"It would be enough to make your blood run cold. Hearing your boyfriend's tortured scream" 

"If you so much as look at him...I swear I'll kill you" Shane told them. The two men laughed, sending a shiver down Shane's spine. These men were truly sick.   
"By the time they're done with you, you'll wish you were dead" one of the men told Shane. The other man looked over the contents of the box and picked up the bottle. He eyed it suspiciously.   
"What do you suppose this is?" he asked. The other man shrugged and picked up the blindfold. He walked over to Shane and covered Shane's eyes.   
"Don't worry Shane,” he said. "If anything happens to you, we'll take care of Nicky for ya"   
The two men laughed as Shane struggled against his bonds.   
"I'm gonna kill you!" Shane yelled. "I'll fucking kill you!"   
Shane heard the two men's retreating footsteps followed by the sound of the door closing. Shane froze at the sudden silence. He was alone. 

A tiny sound caught his attention as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Maybe he wasn't alone after all.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Forty-five minutes later Christian ordered Bobby to unlock the door to the room. Bobby unlocked the door and opened it. They were greeted with the sight of Tony packing up his belongings and a semiconscious Shane still chained to the wall. Christian entered the room and stared at Shane. Bobby made his way over to Shane and unchained him.   
"Are you okay?" Bobby whispered.   
Shane looked up at him and tried to speak. No sound came from his mouth. Bobby looked over at Chris and shot him a disgusted look. Christian noticed Shane's attempt to talk and stared at Tony in disbelief.   
"What the hell did you do to him?" Christian asked Tony.   
"What does it look like I did?" Tony replied.   
"What did you do?"   
Bobby noticed a small-unmarked bottle. He picked it up and opened it. It was empty. He looked down at Shane and frowned.   
"What was in this bottle?" Bobby asked Tony. Tony remained silent. 

Christian grabbed Tony and forced him up against the wall.   
"What was in that bottle?" Christian asked.   
"Diluted acid" Tony whispered.   
"You made him drink acid?" Bobby asked.   
"I made him ours!" Tony stated. "The only reason he's in that stupid band is because of his 'angelic' voice. He thinks he's so great because he has a beautiful voice. Well I took that away from him. He has no reason to return to his little band with no voice. He's ours now"   
Christian raised his hand and punched Tony's face. Chris turned to Bobby and looked at him.   
"Take him upstairs" Chris said. "Get him cleaned up"   
Bobby nodded. He bent down beside Shane and stood him up. He placed Shane's arm over his own shoulder and carried Shane from the room. 

Bobby opened the door to the bathroom and carried Shane inside. He placed Shane on the ground and picked up a cloth. He run the cloth under the tap and began to wash Shane's face. Shane flinched as the water met with several of the cuts on his face.   
"I'm sorry" Bobby said.   
Shane looked at him and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't. Bobby noticed and continued to clean Shane's injuries. He stood up and turned the shower on. He removed what was left of Shane's clothing and helped him into the shower. Shane slumped to the ground and looked up at Bobby.   
"Th..tha" Shane tried to say. His voice or what was left of it was soft and barely audible.   
"Shhh. Don't try to talk" Bobby said.   
"Wh...what..."   
"Tony made you drink acid. A diluted acid"   
"Why...?"   
"I don't know. We didn't know what he would do" 

Shane closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He let the running water wash over his aching body. Bobby flinched as he looked at Shane's injuries. Scratches, bruises, burns and blood covered his body. Bobby picked up the cloth and began to wash the blood from Shane's body. 

"I didn't know this would happen. If I had, I would have stopped it but now I can't" Bobby told him. Shane shot his a questioning look. "Chris is my brother. This was his idea. He set the whole thing up"   
Shane began to tremble. Bobby turned the shower off and picked up a towel. He wrapped the towel around Shane's shoulders. He gently began to dry him off. 

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you" Bobby told Shane. I'm sorry he hurt you but the worst isn't over. I know of at least six other men who have business matters with Chris"   
Bobby stood up and opened a cupboard. He pulled out a fresh shirt and pair of pants. He helped Shane get dressed and let him sit down. Shane looked up at Bobby.   
"N..name..?" Shane tried to say.   
"I'm sorry. I'm Bobby,” he said. "I'm gonna try and get you outta here. I didn't know what he was going to do. But now I'm trying to do the right thing. Remember I told you that your friend was okay, that he was at the hospital?"   
Shane nodded.   
"Well, I knew he was there because I was the one that took him there" 

The door opened and another man appeared at the door.   
"You done with him?" he asked.   
"Yeah, Tobey" Bobby said. "We're done" 

**--**--**--**--**--**

Bobby returned Shane to his room and went to see Christian. He knocked on the door and went inside. Christian was almost happy to see him.   
"How is he doing?" Christian asked him.   
"I don't know" Bobby stated. "But with all due respect I don't think we should leave him in that...that room. We should show some compassion towards him"   
"What do you suggest?"   
"Treating him with respect? Letting him sleep in a proper bed"   
"Are you crazy?"   
"You just made 20,000 pounds because of him. And you're gonna make more. You kidnapped him and separated him from his friends and his boyfriend. Now he's had his voice destroyed. You owe it to him"   
"I owe him nothing. He's here for our pleasure"   
"God! How is it possible that I'm related to you? What did I do to deserve an inconsiderate bastard for a brother?"   
"Just lucky I guess"   
"Please? If you want him to help you make money you're gonna have to treat him better"   
"Fine. Be 'considerate' of him. But if he escapes then you'll be forced to take his place"   
Bobby nodded, turned and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

'Knock'   
'Knock'   
'Knock'   
"Come in" Christian stated. He looked up as two men walked into his office.   
"Sir" One of them greeted him.   
"What now Tobey?" he asked.   
"Well, Kane and I had an idea" Tobey said.   
"And what is that?"   
"We were just wondering.... What are your plans for the rest of Westlife?" Kane asked.   
"Nothing. We wanted Shane and now we've got him" Christian told them.   
"Why did you get me to take Shane's ring to Nicky?" Kane asked.   
"To scare him" Chris said.   
"Well. With your permission we'd like to have some fun" Tobey said.   
"Fun?" Chris asked.   
"With Nicky" Tobey said. 

Christian eyed them suspiciously. He thought for a moment before asking. "What you got in mind?"   
"Shane loves Nicky and the last thing he wants is for anyone to hurt him" Tobey began.   
"So you wanna hurt him?" Chris asked.   
"Yeah" Kane said. "We wanna have some fun with him"   
"Isn't that a little risky?"   
"We won't get caught"   
"Give me a little while to think this over. I'll give it some thought and let you know"   
Kane and Tobey nodded and left the room.   
"You think he'll let us?" Kane asked.   
"Who cares? We'll do it anyway" Tobey replied. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Kian knocked on the door and waited for Nicky to open it. Several moments passed before Kian knocked again. The door opened and Bryan greeted him.   
"How'd it go?" Bryan asked him.   
"Not good" Kian admitted. "Mark's still there. Trying to remember what they looked like or any hints about where they may be"   
"You think it'll help?"   
"I hope so. How's Nicky doing?"   
"I dunno. He's been in the bathroom for an hour"   
"He said anything?"   
"Nope. Well, he's only said one word"   
"Shane?"   
"Shane"   
"He's taking this harder than I thought"   
"I know but all we can do is be there for him"   
"Yeah" 

The sound of breaking glass caught their attention and they instantly ran to the bathroom. Kian tried to open the door but it was locked. Bryan grabbed his pocket knife and pried the lock open. He opened the door and saw the damage Nicky had done.   
Nicky was sitting on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks. The remains of the mirror were scattered all over the floor. Bryan instantly ran to Nicky's side and pulled him into a hug. Nicky buried his face in Bryan's chest and continued to sob. 

Kian and Bryan helped Nicky up and carried him over to the bed. Bryan sat down and continued to soothe Nicky. Kian stood up and pointed to the bathroom. Bryan nodded and held Nicky tight. Kian returned to the bathroom and picked up the shards of broken glass. He could still hear Nicky crying in the next room.   
Bryan gently rubbed Nicky's back and began to whisper soothing words to Nicky. Nicky slowly began to calm down and he slowly pulled away from Bryan.   
"Oh god" Nicky said. "I'm so sorry"   
"Nicky, you've got nothing to be sorry about" Bryan told him.   
"The mirror...." Nicky said, attempting to stand up.   
"I got it" Kian said, appearing in the doorway. Nicky looked up at Kian and nodded. Kian slowly approached Nicky and sat down on the bed. 

"Nix? Why did you break the mirror?" Kian asked. Nicky shrugged.   
"I don't know" Nicky admitted. "I just couldn't stand it anymore. I felt like I was being watched or mocked"   
"Are you okay?" Bryan asked. Nicky shrugged again.   
"Nicky, whatever you're feeling right now...just let it out" Bryan said. "That's what you did when you broke the mirror. Now finish it. We're here for you but you have to tell us how you feel"   
"I...I feel so helpless" Nicky said. "Shane's out there somewhere and we can't find him. He could be anywhere and we can't do anything to help him"   
Kian and Bryan exchanged a look. Nicky appeared to be getting worse.   
"I just don't get it" Kian stated. "Why Shane? What did he do to deserve this?"   
"It shouldn't be him" Nicky said. "Who knows what they're doing to him? I'd rather it be me. I would gladly take his place if it meant they'd let him go"   
"Nicky!" Kian said. 

Bryan sat quietly for several minutes. He listened to the exchange between Kian and Nicky. His mind began to wonder but his thoughts were interrupted by the phone. Kian being closest to the phone picked it up.   
Nicky and Bryan fell silent and listened to Kian's side of the conversation. Several minutes later he hung up.   
"Who was that?" Bryan asked.   
"Mark" Kian told them. "He said the police have examined all the letters but still haven't come up with any leads. They have several photographs but are still trying to identify the people in them"   
"So what did he want?" Bryan asked.   
"He wanted to know if there were any more letters. Nicky?"   
"Huh?" Nicky replied. "I..uh..I gave the police all the letters"   
"Yeah. That's what Mark thought. He's really worried. Apparently the police aren't letting him see any of the letters. They must be pretty bad"   
"Did he say anything else?"   
"Just that they're starting to get anxious. He wants to know if Nicky knows what's in the letters"   
"Why?"   
"Apparently they wanna find him before the contents of the letters become reality" 

Kian and Bryan both looked at Nicky. He had been silent during the conversation and had tuned out. The letter Nicky had read flashed through his mind. The thought of that happening to Shane made Nicky's heart ache.   
"Nicky?" Bryan asked. "Do you know what the letters said?"   
"I...uh..." Nicky stuttered. "No. I don't...I don't know"   
"Damn" Kian said. "If only we knew what they said"   
"Maybe it's better if we don't" Nicky said.   
"Nicky? How can you say that?" Bryan asked.   
"Ummm. Can you please leave?" Nicky asked.   
"What?" Kian asked.   
"Get out!" Nicky said.   
"Nicky?" Bryan asked.   
"Get the hell out!" Nicky shouted. 

Kian grabbed Bryan's arm and lead him out of the room. Bryan looked back at Nicky and frowned. Bryan tore his gaze away from Nicky and closed the door behind him.   
"Why Shane?" Nicky asked. "He didn't deserve this... I did. Why couldn't they take me instead?"   
Nicky lay down on his bed and began to cry.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Shane was woken up by the sound of a key turning in the lock. He sat up and watched as the door opened and Bobby stepped into the room. Shane appeared scared but seemed to calm down when he saw Bobby.   
"Hey" Bobby greeted him.   
Bobby slowly approached Shane. He sat down on the floor beside him and tried to look supportive.   
"This room isn't exactly the most comfortable one in the house. I've been allowed to take you to a better room...unless you'd rather stay here" 

Shane smiled a tiny smile at Bobby and nodded. Bobby helped Shane up and led him out of the room. They walked down the hall and up another set of stairs. He opened a door to another room and helped Shane inside. He led Shane over to the bed and lay him down.   
"I'm gonna have to take you back downstairs in the morning but you might at least get some rest during the night" Bobby told him. Shane nodded and looked around the room.   
"W… Wh." Shane tried to say. Bobby picked up a notebook and a pen and handed them to Shane. He wrote something on the paper and handed it to Bobby.   
"Why is this happening to me?" Bobby read aloud.   
"Well, that guy that did that to you today, Tony. He's pretty much obsessed with you and he's not the only one. He met my brother via the Internet and without revealing their true identities to each other; they came up with a plan. A plan to make you theirs. Tony didn't have the manpower to pull it off but Chris did. Tony didn't care how much it cost...he just wanted you. Chris is only in this for the money.... and to have you"   
Shane nodded and wrote something else.   
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Bobby read. "I don't know exactly. I just know that you don't deserve this. Chris doesn't seem to care about you. He just likes seeing people suffer" 

Shane searched the room with his eyes and saw a stack of magazines on the table. He stood up and made his way over to them. There were copies of Smash Hits, TOTP, Live & Kicking, TV Hits. Westlife were on the cover of every issue. Shane picked up one and stared at the image on the cover. Nicky was smiling back at him.   
He reached over and touched the image of Nicky's face. 'I love you Nicky' Shane said to himself. He put the magazine down as tears began to form in his eyes.   
"Shane? Are you okay?" Bobby asked. He shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. Bobby stood up and approached Shane. He handed Shane the notebook. Shane picked up the pen and began to write on the paper.   
"I'm not going to see Nicky again. Am I?" Bobby read. He looked at Shane sympathetically and shook his head.   
"Of course you'll see Nicky again. Don't think like that. I'm gonna do everything I can to get you outta here"   
Shane nodded and wiped his eyes once more. Bobby wrapped his arm around Shane's shoulder and ushered him over to the bed.   
"Just try and get some sleep," Bobby told him. "I hate to say it but you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Tobey and Kane paused outside Christian's office. The two men exchanged a look before opening the door. Christian looked up as the two men approached his desk.   
"You wanted to see us?" Tobey asked.   
"Yes" Chris told them. "I've decided to grant your request"   
"What?" Kane asked, shocked.   
"But" Chris began. "There are a few restrictions"   
"Such as?" Tobey asked.   
"The obvious one being, you can't kill him. You are to use every caution to ensure that you don't get caught. And, you have to make it quick. Then when you leave you must give him these" 

Christian dropped several photographs on his desk.   
"Is that all?" Kane asked.   
"No. Take the video camera with you. I want Shane to see this… Wait, I've got a better idea. Don't give those photos to Nicky. Leave them in someone else's room. Then when you get back here, I want you to make a copy of the video then leave it in the other room"   
"So, go back and leave the video for one of them to find?" Kan asked.   
"Yeah" Chris said.   
"You really go all out," Tobey stated.   
"Well, we've already fucked with Shane. Now we get to have some fun with the others" Chris replied.   
"You're the best, boss" Kane said. "I could kiss you"   
"Hey, save the hard ons for Nicky" Chris told him.   
"We should get going" Tobey said. "This is gonna be so much fun"


	9. Chapter 9

Tobey slid the key into the lock and opened the door to Nicky's room. Kane pulled the video camera from his bag and turned it on. Tobey handed Kane a ski mask and the two men put them on, covering their faces. Tobey turned the light on and looked down at the singer. He continued sleeping, unaware of his visitors. Tobey pulled a knife from his pocket and held it to Nicky's throat. Kane pressed the record button and zoomed in on the blonde. 

**** 

Nicky felt something hard and cold pressing into his throat. He opened his eyes and was temporarily blinded by the light. Once his eyes began to regain focus he saw a man in a ski mask sitting on his bed. The coldness on his neck was a knife. Nicky stared at the man, afraid to speak.   
"You let anyone know we're here and I'll cut your throat" Tobey said to the blonde. He nodded slightly, letting him know that he understood.   
"What do you want from me?" Nicky asked, timidly.   
"What everyone else is getting from Shane" Tobey told him. 

Kane put the camera down and positioned it to capture all the 'action'. He then stepped forward and tied a gag around Nicky's mouth. Tobey could see the fear in Nicky's eyes. He smirked and leaned closer to him.   
"Don't worry Nicky,” he whispered. "We're not gonna hurt ya. We just wanna fuck ya"   
Nicky's eyes widened with fear. Tobey laughed and stood up. Nicky's eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape route or a weapon.   
"Don't even think about it" Kane said. "You give us any trouble and I guarantee Shane will suffer"   
The blonde singer froze. 'Shane! They know where Shane is!' he thought. 

Tobey tossed the knife aside and pulled the blankets off the bed. Kane was at his side in an instant with a pair of handcuffs. He grabbed Nicky's wrists and cuffed them together. Kane turned to his accomplice and looked at him expectantly. Tobey smirked before he raised his fist and punched the singer. The blonde flinched in pain.   
"I'll tell you what,” Tobey said. "We'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit"   
Tobey grabbed Nicky and pulled him off the bed. He tossed him onto the ground and kicked him in the stomach.   
"On second thought" Tobey said. "It's gonna hurt a lot"   
Kane picked up the knife and approached Nicky. He wrapped his fingers in the blonde hair and pulled him to his knees. He pressed the knife into Nicky's cheek. Deep enough to cause pain and draw blood but not enough to require stitches later. Nicky flinched in pain once more. 

Tobey leaned closer to Nicky and tore at his boxers pulling them off and leaving deep scratches on his skin. Kane unzipped his own pants and dropped them to his knees. He grabbed his cock in his hand and began to tease himself. The singer shuddered. Tobey slapped Nicky's face causing the younger man to close his eyes. He could feel their eyes on him. His head was pounding, his cheek was stinging and he could feel the deep scratches on his thighs. He opened his eyes and saw one of the two men touching himself before him. 

Tobey moved behind the blonde and held him up as Kane neared his release. Kane bit down on his lip to stifle his scream. He aimed his cock at Nicky's face and shot his load onto the singer's naked body. Tobey scooped some of Kane's cum onto his hand and lowered his hand towards Nicky's ass. He slid one cum covered finger into the blonde. Nicky flinched once more. Tobey didn't allow Nicky time to adjust before inserting a second finger. Nicky bit down on his gag to muffle his scream as Tobey inserted a third then a fourth finger. Nicky tried to hold back his tears as Tobey inserted a final finger. 

Kane watched in surprise as Tobey forced his entire fist up Nicky's ass. Tobey unzipped his own pants with his free hand and began to stroke himself in time with his fist thrusts. Nicky screamed in pain with every thrust from Tobey's fist. Nicky had never been fist fucked before. He had no idea it would hurt this much. Tobey removed his fist and smirked. Kane took Tobey's hand and licked it with his tongue. Nicky tasted good. Kane placed his hands on the blonde's ass cheeks and positioned himself, ready to enter him. 

Tears of pain and humiliation began to flow down Nicky's cheeks as Kane thrust himself deep inside Nicky. He screamed but his gag muffled it. Tobey made his way over to Nicky's face and removed the gag. He then thrust his cock deep into Nicky's mouth. Deep throating him. Kane continued to thrust deep inside Nicky, causing him as much pain as he possibly could. Tobey began to thrust inside Nicky's mouth in time with Kane's thrusts. Kane grabbed Nicky's cock in his hand and squeezed it hard as he thrust deep inside him and shot his load.   
Kane pulled out of Nicky and grinned at Tobey. Tobey gave one more powerful thrust inside Nicky's mouth before pulling out and punching Nicky once more. 

Tobey and Kane quickly got dressed and looked down at the almost catatonic man on the floor. They ginned at each other before turning and spitting on Nicky. Kane picked up the video camera while Tobey picked up their bag. He pulled the photographs from the bag and looked at them. Kane picked up the gag once more and tied it around Nicky's mouth. 

"This ain't over" Kane said to Nicky.   
"Be seeing ya" Tobey added. 

The two men laughed before turning and leaving the room. Nicky was barely conscious as Kane turned back and tossed the key for the handcuffs back into the room. Nicky passed out before the door could finish slamming shut.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Mark awoke the next morning and saw an envelope sitting in the middle of the table. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the table. He picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was a set of photos. He pulled them out and looked at them. He gasped. Mark slid the photo's back into the envelope and picked up his robe. He put it on and picked up his key for Bryan and Kian's room. He opened the door to his room and went straight to their room. Mark slid the key through the lock and opened the door. Kian and Bryan were still fast asleep. 

"Kian! Bryan!" Mark called. "Wake up!"   
Neither man stirred. Mark walked over to Bryan and slid the pillow out from underneath him. Bryan's head hit the mattress and he awoke with a start.   
"Huh? Wha..?" Bryan mumbled.   
"Get up! Now!" Mark told him.   
Mark turned and did the same thing to Kian. 

Once both men were awake and aware of what was going on Mark told them why he was there. He handed the envelope to Bryan.   
"I found these in my room this morning," Mark said. Bryan opened the envelope and looked at the photographs. He gasped and put them down. Kian reached over and picked them up. He looked away in disgust.   
"Okay. First things first" Bryan said. "Nicky doesn't see these"   
"Agreed" Mark said.   
"Should we take them to the police?"   
"What good will that do?"   
"I dunno but they show that he's still alive"   
"Mark?" Kian spoke up. "Where did you find these?"   
"Uh. In my room" Mark replied. "On the table. Why?" 

Kian pointed to the table in their room. There was a video cassette lying on the centre of the table. Kian stood up and picked the video up. A small note was attached to the video cover.   
"Watch me," Kian read out loud.   
"Should we?" Mark asked. "I mean you saw those photo's. Who knows what this video could be?"   
"Well, they want us to watch it. Why else would they send it?" Kian reasoned.   
Mark took the video from Kian and slid it into the video player. He turned the television on and pressed play. The screen was blank with the exception of the time and date.   
"This was filmed, like, four hours ago" Mark stated.   
A picture appeared on the screen and came into focus. It was...   
"Nicky!" Bryan stated. He jumped up and grabbed the key to Nicky's room. Kian and Mark watched Bryan and looked back at the screen.   
"Bryan. Wait!" Kian shouted. 

Bryan opened the door and ran down the hall to Nicky's room. He knocked but received no answer. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Nicky was lying on the floor beside the bed. He face was covered in blood and bruises and his mouth was gagged. He was naked and shaking. His body was covered with scratches, blood and seamen.   
"Oh God!" Bryan said. "Nicky..."   
Bryan entered the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly approached Nicky and knelt beside him. He reached out and removed the gag covering Nicky's mouth. 

Nicky could sense someone in the room. He felt someone untie his gag and remove it. He opened his eyes and saw someone kneeling beside him.   
"Bry... Bryan?" Nicky whispered.   
"Yeah. It's me," Bryan said.   
Bryan looked around the room and saw a key. He picked it up and unlocked Nicky's handcuffs. Nicky slowly sat up and looked at him. Bryan stared down at his friend and pulled him into a hug. Nicky leaned against Bryan and began to cry.   
The door opened and Kian and Mark appeared in the doorway. They saw Bryan holding Nicky and trying to calm him down. Mark and Kian exchanged a look. They stepped inside and closed the door. Bryan looked up at them but didn't say anything.   
"Nicky..." Kian said.   
Bryan looked at Kian, tears forming in his eyes and shook his head. He turned back to Nicky and gently began to rock back and forth, trying to soothe him. Mark pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around Nicky and Bryan. Bryan looked up at Mark and smiled sadly. Nicky buried his face in Bryan's chest and continued to cry. 

"Nicky?" Bryan whispered. "What happened?" Nicky didn't reply. Instead he began to sob harder.   
"Shhhh" Bryan said. "It's okay. It's over now. They're not going to hurt you anymore"   
"They said they would" Nicky whispered.   
"Well they won't" Bryan told him. "We won't let them"   
"Maybe we should get you cleaned up?" Mark suggested. Bryan nodded.   
"Here. I'll help you" Bryan whispered. He stood up and helped Nicky stand up. He led him into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. 

"This has gone from bad to worse" Kian said.   
"Why Nicky?" Mark asked. "They're already taken Shane. Why did they have to do this to Nicky?"   
"I don't know, Mark" Kian said. "I think we should call the police"   
"I doubt that'll do much good. We shouldn't have let Nicky stay here alone"   
"We thought he was safe"   
"We were wrong. None of us are safe anymore. They managed to get into all of our rooms last night" 

"I...I can't imagine what it was like for him" Kian spoke up. "Seeing them do that to him. Hurting Nicky like that. Who are these monsters and what right did they have to do this to him?"   
"You think Nicky'll be okay?" Mark asked.   
"I don't know. You saw that video. What happened to him. What he looked like when Bryan found him"   
"I just keep thinking...If they could do something like this to Nicky, what on earth are they doing to Shane?"   
"I know. I try not to think about it" 

The phone began to ring and Mark answered it.   
"This is Officer Readen. I need to speak to a member of Westlife"   
"Yes, officer. It's Mark here"   
"We've managed to identify one of the men from the photos. We've sent a few officers to bring him in for questioning"   
"You think he might help us?"   
"I hope so" 

"Good. We had a situation here last night," Mark admitted.   
"What happened?" The officer asked.   
"Two men broke into Nicky's room last night and raped him"   
"I'm sorry to hear that. We'll send an officer and a doctor there as soon as we can"   
"Thank you" 

Mark hung up the phone and turned to Kian.   
"They've got a lead. They think they've tracked one of the men down"   
"That's great news"   
"Yeah. And they're gonna send an officer and a doctor here to check on Nicky"   
"Should we tell him?"   
"Wait. We'll talk to him when he's ready to listen"   
"When" Kian began. "When we find those bastards that did that to him....I promise you, I'll kill them"   
"No you won't"   
"What? Of course I will"   
"You won't because I will. And if I can't then Bryan will. They're not going to get away with this. Nicky didn't deserve this"   
"I know. Nicky's the most honest, sensitive and free-spirited person that I know. Whoever did this to him is nothing short of a monster"


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't stand this" Kian stated.   
"I know" Mark agreed. "It's frustrating"   
"They've been in the bathroom for an hour"   
"I know"   
"Why did this happen?"   
"I don't know"   
"We shouldn't have left him alone"   
"We can't dwell on the past. What happened, Happened. All we can do now is be there for Nicky. He's gonna need us now more than ever" 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Mark opened it and found Ronan standing in the hall. Mark stepped aside and ushered him into the room.   
"Hey" he greeted them.   
"Hey, Ro" Kian replied.   
"Have you heard anything?" Mark asked.   
"No" Ronan told them. "I was just on the phone to Shane's mother. She heard about what's happened and wants to come here. I spent two hours trying to convince her to stay where she was"   
"And?" Mark asked.   
"And I managed to talk her into staying home. I told her that if she came here she would be putting herself in danger. Or if not herself, then Shane"   
"Good move" Kian told him.   
"Where's Nicky? And Bryan?" Ronan asked.   
Mark and Kian exchanged a look. Ronan saw it and his heart sank.   
"Isn't not good, is it?" Ronan asked. Mark sadly shook his head.   
"No" Kian whispered. 

The phone rang once more and Kian picked it up. It was the receptionist at the front desk.   
"There's a police officer here to see you" She told Kian.   
"Okay. Send them up" Kian said. Kian hung the phone back up and turned to Mark and Ronan.   
"The police are here" Kian told them. Ronan shot him a confused look.   
"Why are the police here?" Ronan asked.   
"The doctor too?" Mark asked.   
"Didn't say" Kian replied. "But I hope so"   
"What? A Doctor?" Ronan asked. "What happened?"   
"Someone broke into our rooms last night" Mark told them.   
"What? Who? Why?"   
"We don't know who they were" Kian replied.   
"Is everyone okay?" 

Mark and Kian exchanged another look.   
"Would you stop doing that?" Ronan asked. "What happened?"   
"Nicky" Mark said.   
"Oh god" Ronan said. "What happened?"   
"He... He was raped last night," Kian added softly.   
"Is he okay?"   
"We don't know" Mark told him. 

Kian heard a knock at the door and opened it. Two Police Officers and a Doctor were standing in the hall. Kian greeted them and led them inside.   
"Officer Readen would have come but he believes he's found a lead" One of the two officers said. "My name is Officer Richards and this is my partner Officer Danley"   
"Thanks for coming so fast" Mark said.   
"I'm Doctor Adams," The other man said. "I understand that one of your friends was attacked"   
"Yeah" Kian replied. "He… He was"   
"Well it's important that we get a statement from him and from the person that found him" Officer Richards stated.   
"First I need to examine him," Doctor Adams said. "To assess the physical and mental damages done to him"   
"He's in the bathroom," Mark said.   
Kian knocked on the door to the bathroom.   
"Bry? Nicky?" He called. The door opened slightly and Bryan stuck his head out. He saw the two policemen and the doctor and he paused.   
"Doctor Adams here wants to check on Nicky" Kian said. "The Doctor needs to make sure he's okay"   
Bryan nodded and closed the door. 

****************** 

"Nicky?" Bryan whispered. "Nicky, there's a doctor out there. He wants to examine you and make sure you're okay" Nicky stared at Bryan. "He won't hurt you. He just wants to help you and treat your injuries"   
Bryan stood up and opened the door a little. He nodded and indicated for the doctor to come in. Doctor Adams walked into the bathroom and looked at Nicky. Bryan walked over to Nicky and knelt beside him.   
"I'm gonna wait outside" Bryan whispered. "If you need me, I'll be just outside the door"   
Bryan stood up and nodded to the Doctor. Nicky reached over and grabbed Bryan's hand.   
"Don't leave" Nicky whispered. 

Bryan looked down at Nicky and saw the fear and pain in his eyes. He looked up at the doctor and shrugged.   
"Will I be in the way if I stay in here?" Bryan asked.   
"No" Doctor Adams said. "It's usually best if someone they know stays with them but I'm going to warn you. This won't be pleasant"   
"That's okay" Bryan said. "I'll stay as long as Nicky needs me"   
"As long as you're sure"   
"Yes, I am" 

**--**--**--**--**--** 

"Ro?" Mark asked Ronan.   
"Yeah? What's up?" Ronan asked.   
"Uh, Ki and I have to give statements to the Police. We've also got a few things that we have to give them"   
"Okay. Why don't you go back to your room and give your statement. Ki can go to his room and I'll stay here to wait for Bry and Nicky"   
"You sure?"   
"Yeah. It's probably best that you go to separate rooms. Less interruptions that way"   
"Okay" 

Mark headed back to his room with Officer Richards while Kian took Officer Danley to the room he shared with Bryan. Kian located the video and gave it to Officer Danley. He also found the photos, which Mark had left in their room.   
"Mark found these in his room this morning" Kian began, handing the photographs to Officer Danley. "He immediately came over here and showed them to us. We agreed not to let Nicky see them"   
"And this was before you knew what had happened to Mr. Byrne?"   
"Mr Byrne? Nicky. We thought he was still asleep"   
"So no one had come to check on him?"   
"No. Mark had only been awake a few minutes. He came straight to our room. He woke Bryan and me up and showed us the photos. While we were looking at the photos I noticed this video on the table" 

Kian handed the video to Officer Danley.   
"Have you and your friends watched this video yet?"   
"Some of it" Kian admitted. "We put the video in the player and began to watch it. The first thing we saw was a black screen and the date/time. When the picture came into focus, we saw that it was a video of Nicky. Bryan ran from the room and went straight to Nicky"   
"And yourself and Mr. Feehily?"   
"We, uh, we watched the video for a few minutes but had to turn it off. We couldn't watch it. It was too horrible. So we went over to Nicky's room and found Bryan trying to comfort him"   
"And how was Mr. Byrne at this time?"   
"He was upset and... and scared"   
"Did he say who attacked him?"   
"He didn't say much. Bryan told him that it was okay and that it was over. He told him they weren't going to hurt him anymore and Nicky replied by saying They said they would" 

"So they told him they'd be back?"   
"I think so. I wish I could be more helpful but I don't know much. You'll have to talk to Bryan and.… Nicky"   
"Well, Officer Richards and I will be talking to both of them when Doctor Adams is done" 

"Do you think Nicky'll be okay?" Kian asked.   
"To be honest," Officer Danley began. "I don't know. I've seen many rape cases since becoming a police officer. Most rape victims do appear to get better. They never fully recover but they are able to move on. It depends how strong the person is and whether they are mentally capable of moving on"   
"It's probably gonna be a lot harder on him with Shane missing"   
"Yeah. It may also help. He'll have other things on his mind. He will have other things to think about"   
"I hope he'll be okay"   
"Well, lucky for him, he has friends like you to be there for him and help him through this"   
"Yeah" 

Kian wasn't totally convinced. Sure he, Bryan and Mark would be there for him and help him through this but was it enough? Kian, Mark and Bryan were his best friends but they could never fill the void in Nicky's heart where Shane was. Right now the only person Nicky needed and wanted was Shane. Would they ever see him again?

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Shane had a hard time sleeping that night. He had an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach and couldn't shake it. He spent most of the night staring at the ceiling and thinking of Nicky. When he awoke, he was surprised to find Bobby gone. He began to feel uneasy. He climbed off the bed and made his way over to the table. He picked up a magazine and smiled at Nicky's picture. He placed the magazine back down on the table and knocked a pile of books over. He bent down and began to pick up the fallen objects.   
Shane found an unmarked video cassette and picked it up. He eyed it suspiciously and shrugged. The video had not been there the previous night. 

The door opened and Bobby walked into the room. He spotted Shane holding the video and the colour drained from his face.   
"Where did you find that?" Bobby asked.   
"On...on...the...table" Shane whispered. His voice was slowly returning and was no louder than a whisper. Bobby approached him and snatched the video from his grasp.   
"You can't see this"   
"What is it?" Shane whispered.   
"Just… Trust me. You don't wanna see this"   
"Why do you have it?"   
"Christian wants me to show it to you"   
"Why?"   
"I.... I can't say. I don't want you to see it"   
"Then tell me what it is"   
"No"   
"Please?" 

Bobby sighed and looked at Shane. Shane stared back at him. His eyes silently pleading with him.   
"You wanna see this?" Bobby asked. "You really wanna know what it is?"   
"Yes"   
"Then you're crazy. You don't wanna see this. Trust me, you don't"   
"It's Nicky, isn't it?" Shane whispered, lowering his gaze. Bobby averted his eyes, defeated.   
"It is!" Shane whispered.   
"Yes. It is"   
"Oh God. What happened to him?"   
"Don't say I didn't warn you"   
"What happened to him?" Shane whispered once more. 

"You remember what Tony did to you?" Bobby asked. Shane felt his heart stop. He instantly knew he should have listened to Bobby. Shane began to fear the worst.   
"No" Shane whispered. "Not Nicky"   
"I'm sorry, Shane"   
"He.... Is.... Why?"   
"I wish I knew. They wanted to have some fun"   
"They...?"   
"There were two of them" 

Shane eyes filled with tears and he slowly sat down, shocked by this news. 'Not Nicky' Shane thought. 'Those sick, perverted assholes'.   
"Shane?" Bobby whispered.   
"And.… And they filmed this?" Shane whispered back.   
"I'm afraid so"   
"Why? Why did they do this? And why Nicky?"   
"They know you love him. They wanted to hurt both of you. They video taped it and Chris wants me to make you watch it"   
"No" 

"They.... They left a copy for Kian and Bryan"   
"I...How could they be so heartless?"   
"Because they're assholes. I can't tell you how sorry I am"   
"It.… It wasn't your fault" 

The door opened and Christian appeared in the doorway. He strolled into the room and glared down at Shane. He held his hand out to his brother, asking for the video.   
"Has he seen it?" Christian asked Bobby. Bobby stared at Shane's tear-streaked face and shifted his gaze back to his brother. He slowly nodded.   
"Really?" he asked.   
"Yes" Bobby replied.   
"Good. Then he won't mind seeing it again"   
"What?"   
Christian placed the video in the player and turned the television on. He pressed play and turned his attention back to Shane.   
"Why are you doing this?" Bobby asked.   
"Because I don't believe you. He's going to watch this and it will tear him apart" 

Christian grabbed Shane and threw him in front of the television. He placed his hand on Shane's neck and tightened his grip. He forced Shane to look at the screen as Nicky came into focus.   
Shane instantly closed his eyes. He would never be able to watch this. Knowing it was the man he loved suffering at the hands of someone else. Shane knew what had happened to his love and that it would never go away. His heart ached at the thought of Nicky being abused like that.   
Something cold and hard pressed deep into his temple.   
"Open your fucking eyes!" Christian snapped.   
Shane slowly opened his eyes and his vision focused on the mirror on the wall. Christian was holding a gun to his head. Shane couldn't hold back his tears.   
"Keep your eyes open or I'll kill you" he snapped. 

"Chris!" Bobby pleaded. "Please don't do this!"   
"Shut the fuck up!" he replied. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were on his side"   
"I'm not on anyone's side. Just...please don't do this"   
"You shut up!"   
"Why are you doing this?"   
"Are you questioning my decisions?"   
"Yes!"   
"Shut up or I'll put a bullet in your head"   
"Chris! This has to stop!"   
"Stop? It's only just beginning!"   
Shane stared at the images on the screen and his heart ached. Shane couldn't hold back his tears. Nicky.... His lover. His boyfriend. His soul mate. His Nicky was being abused. Nicky was in pain. Nicky needed him and Shane couldn't be there for him.   
'I'm sorry, baby' Shane thought. 'This is all my fault. I never meant to hurt you'.   
Shane was watching his boyfriend be violated in a horrific and terrifying way. 'Just hang in there. I'll be there for you before you know it.... I hope'


	11. Chapter 11

Mark entered Nicky's room and found Ronan packing the blonde's belongings into his suitcase.   
"What are you doing?" he asked Ronan.   
"Packing Nicky's things" Ronan replied.   
"I can see that. Why?"   
"Because he's not gonna wanna stay here any longer"   
"I guess"   
"So… I'm sending him to your room"   
"My room?"   
"Yeah. You have a spare bed and he's not going to be alone"   
"I know"   
"Besides...I know how you feel"   
"What?"   
"I know that you blame yourself for Shane being taken. And that you want to make it up to him somehow. Now you can. You have to keep an eye on Nicky for him"   
"It's a little late for that isn't it?"   
"I know...but"   
"You don't understand. I failed him again"   
"What? What are you talking about?"   
"Shane"   
"Care to elaborate?"   
"I...I failed him. I should've protected him but I let him down. I let those bastards take him"   
"That wasn't your fault"   
"And Nicky? I should've been there for him. I shouldn't have left him alone in here. If I'd just stayed with him and protected him"   
"He's not your responsibility. He's your friend. You can't beat yourself up over this. It happened....now you can make yourself feel better by being there for Nicky. He's gonna need you and Bryan and Kian now more than ever"   
"You might think that but the only person he needs and wants right now is Shane"   
"Well, he can't have Shane right now. He needs his friends" 

The bathroom door opened and Doctor Adams entered the room. Ronan and Mark looked up and acknowledged his presence. Mark was the first to speak.   
"How is he?" he asked.   
"He should be okay" Dr Adams replied. "There doesn't appear to be any permanent damage. He's in a state of shock at the moment. He refuses to say much. He was reluctant to tell me what happened but from the injuries and emotional trauma...it was fairly easy to assume what was done to him" 

"He told you what happened?" Ronan asked.   
"Your friend, Bryan McFadden, managed to coax it out of him. He didn't pressure him into talking about it but he knew that talking about it, helps to ease the pain"   
"And he'll be okay?" Mark asked.   
"I hope so. Just keep an eye on him for the next few days. He may find it hard to cope"   
"Side effects?" Mark inquired. 

"It varies with different people. Nightmares are a likely side effect and anxiety. He may also be scared to be alone.... Out of fear that it may happen again" Ronan and Mark nodded in understanding. "I should be leaving. I'll be in touch. Keep an eye on him and if anything happens...give me a call"   
"We will"   
"And.… He may also need to see a psychiatrist" 

"A psychiatrist?"   
"Your friend has been through a very traumatic experience. He'll need to talk to someone...and the sooner the better"   
"Is a psychiatrist really the best option?"   
"Possibly. If he's not comfortable talking to a psychiatrist then a close friend or family member is the next best option. Someone he can feel comfortable talking to. He needs the support of his friends and family"   
"I don't think he's considered telling his family yet" Ronan spoke up.   
"Either way, he'll need his friends" Dr Adams said.   
"The only person he needs right now is Shane" Mark added.   
"His best friend?" Dr Adams asked.   
"His...boyfriend" Mark admitted.   
"Oh" 

"This is a bad thing?"   
"Possibly. Mr. Byrne was raped by two men. There is a possibility that he may appear somewhat hostile towards his boyfriend for some time"   
"But he will be okay. Right?" Mark asked.   
"I believe so. For now it's probably best if someone stays with him at all times. Just so he knows he's not alone"   
"Thanks for coming, Dr" Ronan said, shaking his hand.   
"If only it could've been under better circumstances" Dr Adams said.   
"Yeah" Ronan agreed. 

Ronan walked him over to the door and saw him out. He closed the door behind him and turned back to Mark. The door opened once more and Kian entered the room. Before he could greet them, the bathroom door opened and Bryan appeared in the doorway. He looked at Mark and Ronan and smiled sadly. He turned back into the bathroom and wrapped his arm around Nicky's shoulder. Bryan guided Nicky out of the bathroom and over to the spare bed. He sat Nicky down and sat down beside him.   
"Are you okay Nix?" Mark asked.   
Nicky looked up at Mark and slowly nodded. His eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were stained with tears. Mark's heart ached at the pain in Nicky's eyes. 

Nicky buried his face in his hands and began to cry once again. Bryan quickly pulled him into a hug. Mark and Kian exchanged a look.   
"Why did this happen?" Nicky sobbed.   
"I wish I knew" Bryan replied.   
"I... I... I don't know what to do"   
"You don't have to say or do anything"   
Nicky continued to cry and buried his face in Bryan's chest. Bryan held him close and gently rubbed his back. 

"I wish Shane was here," Nicky whispered.   
"I know...and we all do"   
"But...I don't want him to know"   
"What?"   
"This...this will just upset him"   
"Upset him? Shane loves you. He'd want to know about this. You will have to tell him"   
"You don't understand. This is what he was afraid of"   
"It is?"   
"I lied. I did know what was in those letters" Nicky confessed. "They wanted to hurt him.... Shane was scared.... He needs me"   
"Nix. What are you talking about?" Bryan whispered.   
"Those letters were from a group of obsessive fans. They were nuts about Shane and…. And they wanted him. They wanted to..." Nicky paused and took a deep breath. "They wanted to...rape him. Shane was too scared. He didn't want that to happen. He showed me one of the letters and it was bad. Really bad. And the thought of that happening to him...."   
"Shhhhhh" Bryan whispered. He kept his arms wrapped firmly around Nicky and slowly began to rock him back and forth. Nicky rested his head on Bryan's shoulder and closed his eyes, willing his tears to stop.   
The two men remained in this position for over an hour. Bryan never once released Nicky. He held him close and tried to reassure him. Nicky continued to cry until there were no more tears left for him to shed.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Ronan, Mark and Kian left the room to buy dinner. The three men were glad for the distraction but were all at a loss for words. None of them spoke; none of them knew what to say. But they were all thinking the same thing. Their minds were on Shane and Nicky. 

"When Shane finds out about this.... It'll tear him apart" Kian finally spoke up.   
"But...he may already know" Mark spoke up.   
"You think they told him?" Ronan asked.   
"I have a bad feeling that they showed him the video. Why else would they record it?" Mark asked.   
"No…. We can't think like that. If Shane saw that video.... It would kill him"   
"Video?" Ronan asked. "What are you talking about?"   
"The bastards that did that to Nicky...." Kian began. "They filmed it and sent us a copy of it"   
"You mean...you saw what they did to him?" Ronan asked.   
"Some of it" Mark admitted. "It was too horrible to watch. I can't even begin to imagine how Nicky must have felt"   
"And to know that we saw it" Kian added. "How Nicky must feel knowing that we've seen what they did to him"   
"How...how bad was it?" Ronan asked.   
"They raped him. It doesn't get much worse than that," Kian stated.   
"I guess. Dumb question, huh?" They fell silent and continued walking along the deserted street. 

**--**--**--**--**--**

Shane regained consciousness and found himself back in Bobby's room. He attempted to sit up but the pain shooting through his body was unbearable. The door opened and Bobby entered the room. He noticed that Shane was awake and smiled.   
"Hey, you're okay" Bobby greeted him.   
"What happened?" Shane whispered.   
"Another 'customer' came to play"   
"How long..."   
"What was the last thing you remember?"   
"Uh, I was taken back to that room and.… And I think they drugged me"   
"Well, you're right. They did"   
"Why?"   
"I don't know"   
"Why haven't you tried anything?"   
"What?"   
"You've been polite to me ever since I was bought here. You tried to stop me from seeing that tape of Nicky, you're looking out for me and you don't have to. You're not like them"   
"I'm not gay.... If that's what you’re thinking. I haven't done anything to you because I want to help you. I wanna get you outta here but I don't know how" 

"You're gonna help me out of here?"   
"I just wanna reunite you with your friends.... And Nicky"   
"I miss him so much. He needs me and I need him. I...I just wanna hold him and be held by him. To make all the pain go away"   
"You'll see him soon. I give you my word"   
"No offence but...I don't know you. How do I know what your word means?" 

The door to Bobby's room flew open and a young woman entered the room. She was dressed in jeans and a sweater with her long brown hair braided down her back. She appeared to be no older than twenty.   
"Bobby? Have you seen Chris anywhere?" she asked.   
"Jade? What are you doing here?" Bobby asked her.   
"I need somewhere to crash for a few days. I decided to pay my good-for-nothing brother for a visit. See if I can turn him into a good-for-something brother"   
"Right...sure stay here. Just...go to the kitchen and make yourself a snack"   
Bobby began to push his sister towards the door. She stopped and noticed Shane sitting on Bobby's bed. 

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed. "Aren't you Shane Filan from Westlife?"   
Bobby clamped his hand over his sister's mouth, trying to silence her.   
"Yes. He is" Bobby hissed. Jade pulled out of her brother's grip and stared at Shane.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked him. "The news said you had been kidnapped"   
"He was" Bobby whispered. "Chris took him"   
"What? Why?"   
"Selling him"   
"What?"   
"Chris is charging his 'friends' 10,000 pounds to have sex with Shane"   
"No way"   
"Yes way"   
"And you paid? That's disgusting!"   
"No! I'm trying to help him. Shane shouldn't be here. He needs to be with his friends. You know much about Westlife?"   
"Not really but that Nicky guy is one sexy guy"   
"Well, Chris sent Kane and Tobey to the hotel and they raped Nicky"   
"What?"   
"Does Chris know you're here?"   
"No"   
"Does *anyone* know you're here?"   
"Uh...no"   
"Good. We're gonna get him out of here"   
"We are?"   
"You wanna help me don't ya?" 

She turned her attention towards Shane and he stared back at her with pleading eyes.   
"Please?" he whispered. "I need to get out of here. I need to know that Nicky is okay"   
"Have they hurt you in any way?"   
"Six men kidnapped me," Shane whispered. "And three men have raped me. They made me drink acid to ruin my voice. Then two men raped my boyfriend and filmed it. Your brother then threatened to kill me if I didn't watch the tape. So I got to watch two heartless bastards rape my boyfriend and do nothing to stop them or help him.... And how has your week been?"   
Jade turned back to Bobby and sighed.   
"How can I help?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Nicky had calmed down and managed to control his tears, Bryan wondered if he should try to question him. As he tried to think of a suitable thing to say, Nicky broke the silence.   
"Where's all my stuff?" Nicky whispered.   
"We...uh..." Bryan began. "Ro and Mark moved it into Mark's room. You're not staying in here any longer"   
"You're leaving me?"   
"No. Not if you don't want me to. I'll be here for you no matter what...well, at least until Shane gets back"   
"You promise?"   
"Yes. I promise"   
Nicky nodded. "Thank you"   
"You don't need to thank me. I'm here for you"   
"I know and...I...how could I let this happen?"   
"What?"   
"I should have stopped them"   
"No, Nix. There was nothing you could have done. You said they had weapons. And that they threatened you...and Shane"   
"But...this shouldn't happen"   
"You're right. This shouldn't but it does and has. You can't change what happened but you can't let it control you either"   
"What if...what if Shane doesn't want me anymore?"   
"What?" 

"After what they did to me. Shane won't want me. I couldn't protect myself. I couldn't even stop them from taking Shane in the first place. I failed him. I'm nothing without him and he won't want that. He'll need someone that can take care of him. How...how am I going to tell him it's okay and that he can count on me...when he can't. He'll need me but I can't be there for him"   
"Nicky! Did you not hear me before? Shane loves you, okay? Love! He is in love with you, he adores you and yes, he will need you but just as much as you need him. You will have each other. You'll have each other's support...and ours. Ki, Mark and I will be here for both of you. You'll both need us and each other. You can't just give up on him. You love him, right?"   
"Of course I do"   
"And he loves you. What more do you need?"   
"But I shouldn't have let this happen. I'm a guy, I should've been strong enough to stop them"   
Nicky couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They slowly began to trickle down his cheeks. Bryan instantly pulled him into a hug. 

The door opened and Kian appeared in to doorway. He saw Nicky crying on Bryan's shoulder and his heart ached. Nicky didn't deserve this.   
"Hey" Kian whispered. Bryan looked up and saw Kian.   
"Dinner" Kian told them. "In our room"   
Bryan nodded.   
"Nicky?" Bryan whispered. "The other lads bought us some dinner. Are you hungry?"   
"No" Nicky replied.   
"Come on, Nix. You haven't eaten all day. And neither have I"   
"I don't feel like eating"   
"Then can you at least come with me? We're eating in my room"   
"I...I guess I could"   
"And, please try to eat something. We don't want Shane to think we weren't feeding you while he was gone"   
Nicky faintly smiled. Bryan climbed off the bed and helped Nicky up. He wrapped his arm around Nicky's shoulder and the two began to head for the door. Nicky was trying to hide the pain he felt when he moved but Bryan could see through his act. 

Bryan opened the door to his room and helped Nicky over to his bed. Nicky sat down and stared at the floor. He felt out of place as Kian, Mark and Ronan all greeted him.   
"Pizza!" Bryan chanted. He picked up a slice and handed it to the blonde. Nicky eyed it but couldn't bring himself to eat it. 

A knock on the door caught their attention and Nicky began to panic. He didn't know why but he instantly began to feel scared. Kian stood up and opened the door.   
"Hey Ki" a familiar voice greeted him.   
"Hi" Kian replied. He stepped aside and allowed their visitor to enter the room. Nicky slowly looked up and was filled with relief. It was someone they all knew.   
"Hey Stephen" Bryan greeted him.   
"Hey lads" Stephen Gately replied. "I saw the news but it took forever to get a flight"   
Ronan stood up and approached Stephen.   
"I told you not to come here,” Ronan said, pulling him into a hug.   
"Well, I know. But I knew you'd be here and that I should be near you"   
"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're here"   
"So am I" 

Stephen pulled away from the hug and softly kissed his lips. Ronan quickly returned his boyfriend's kiss but pulled away after a few seconds.   
"What….?" Stephen began.   
"Not now" Ronan whispered. "I'll tell you later"   
Stephen nodded and turned to the other lads. 

"How are you all holding up?" Stephen asked them.   
"Seen better days" Mark replied.   
"Want some pizza?" Bryan asked him.   
"Good to see you're still your normal self, Bry" Stephen joked.   
"Uh, yeah" Bryan slyly smiled.   
By now, Stephen had noticed that Nicky was the only one yet to say anything. He realised Nicky must really be missing Shane.   
"Hey Nicky" Stephen said, slowly approaching him. "How are you feeling?" 

Nicky looked up at Stephen and shrugged. A fresh round of tears were threatening to fall. He quickly wiped them away but they instantly returned.   
"I'm sorry" Stephen whispered. He quickly pulled Nicky into a hug and tried to calm him down. "I didn't mean to upset you"   
"No" Nicky whispered. "It's my fault"   
"I know this must be hard for you"   
"It.… It's more than that"   
"What?" 

"Nicky?" Bryan asked, interrupting them. Stephen released Nicky and they both turned to Bryan. Bryan approached them and sat beside Nicky. 

Stephen stepped aside and sat down on the floor beside the bed. Ronan moved so he was sitting beside Stephen and he wrapped his arm around Stephen's shoulder.   
"I think you should tell him," Bryan whispered to Nicky.   
"I... I can't" Nicky replied.   
"You can trust him"   
"I know. But I can't talk about it"   
"Nix. You should try" Nicky nodded. "Besides, he'll find out eventually and it would be better if you tell him"

"Stephen?" Nicky asked. He reached over and took Bryan's hand for support.   
"Are you okay?" Stephen asked.   
"No. I miss Shane" Nicky admitted.   
"I understand. The two of you were close"   
"Closer than you think"   
"What? You were...together?"   
"Yeah. I love him and he loves me. Just like you and Ro"   
Ronan took Stephen's hand and gently squeezed it, letting him know he was still by his side.   
"No wonder this is so hard on you" Stephen told Nicky.   
"Yeah...well, there's more" Nicky continued slowly. 

Stephen looked at Ronan and noticed the grim expression on his boyfriend's face. 'That's not good' Stephen thought.   
"More?" Stephen asked, unsure what would have upset Ronan this much.   
"The... some of the people that have Shane..." Nicky began. "Somehow found out that we are a couple.... and some of them...decided to come and visit me"   
"Oh god" Stephen gasped. He tightened his grip on Ronan's hand, unsure if he wanted to hear what Nicky was going to say.   
"And.… And they...the other night I...." Nicky paused and wiped the tears from his eyes. "They r.ra...raped me"   
"No" Stephen gasped. Nicky nodded. Bryan pulled him into a hug and tried to comfort his friend.   
Stephen turned to Ronan and shook his head. He didn't know what to say.   
"It.… Can't be true" Stephen whispered. Ronan pulled Stephen into a hug and kissed the top of his head.   
"It did happen" Ronan whispered. "And Nicky needs us. Now, more than ever. He was taking it hard enough just with Shane being gone but now...now I don't know what to do"   
"I'm here for you. Both of you" 

The six men ate their pizza in silence; none of them knew the right thing to say. Nicky didn't really eat his, he more or less picked at the topping. He had no appetite. He couldn't bring himself to eat anything despite not eating anything for over twenty-four hours.   
"Hey" Kian spoke up. "Mark, didn't you say that Officer Readen had a lead?"   
"Huh?" Mark replied. "Oh yeah. He said they thought they tracked one of those men down"   
"They don't know?"   
"He never called back"   
"So why don't we call him?" Ronan spoke up.   
"Okay" Mark agreed. "I'll do it now"   
Mark stood up and made his way over to the phone. He picked it up and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. He dialed the number on the paper and waited for someone to answer. 

"Officer Readen" a voice replied.   
"Hi officer. It's Mark Feehily" Mark began.   
"Oh Mark, I forgot to tell you. We believe we found one of the men. We went to his house but his wife said he's gone out of town for a few days. We're waiting for authorization on a search warrant. Then we can check his house for any incriminating evidence"   
"When will you be able to do that?"   
"Hopefully tomorrow"   
"Okay. Thanks for your help"   
"I'll keep in touch"   
"Thanks. Bye" Mark hung up the phone and looked at the others in turn.   
"They're still not sure" Mark informed them. "They're gonna get a search warrant and check out his house tomorrow" 

Nicky nervously began to chew on his fingernail. If this was the guy they were looking for than they could find Shane tomorrow. His reunion with Shane could be only hours away.   
'As long as Shane doesn't mind having a wimp for a boyfriend' Nicky thought. 'There's no way Shane's gonna want me back. I couldn't even protect myself, how am I going to look after him. He's had it worse than I have'   
Nicky buried his face in his hands and tried to hold back his tears. 'All you done for the last twenty-four hours is cry. Shane doesn't want a crybaby for a boyfriend. He needs someone strong, someone who can look after him'. 

Bryan sensed Nicky's discomfort and placed his arm around Nicky's shoulder. Nicky leaned into Bryan and rested his head on Bryan's chest. Ronan decided to call it a night and leave the others alone.   
"I should call Louis and tell him what's happened" Ronan began. He stood up and looked at the lads. "Besides, it's getting late. You should all try and get some sleep too"   
"We will" Kian said. "Night Ro"   
"Goodnight lads"   
Stephen stood up and followed Ronan from the room.   
"See you all in the morning" Stephen told them. 

Ronan made his way down the hall to his room and let himself in. He held the door open and allowed Stephen to enter the room. Once they were inside Stephen wrapped his arms around Ronan and placed a strong, firm and passionate kiss on Ronan's lips. Ronan instantly returned Stephen's kiss. He parted his lips and eagerly accepted Stephen's probing tongue. The two men remained lip locked for several minutes before Ronan pulled away. 

"I'm glad you're here, Stephen" Ronan began.   
"So am I" Stephen replied. Ronan pulled Stephen into a hug and kissed his cheek.   
"So, what are you doing here?"   
"I don't know...I just thought you'd need me"   
"Well, you thought right. So, where are you staying?"   
Stephen pulled away from Ronan and pointed to his suitcase, which was lying on the floor just inside the door.   
"Right here" Stephen told him. He wrapped his arms around Ronan's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. Ronan returned the kiss and after several seconds, pulled away. 

"Stephen," Ronan began. "If I...if I act strange or yell at you or do anything I wouldn't normally do...then I'm sorry. I'm apologizing in advance because now's a bad time for all of us, what with Shane missing and what's happened to Nicky. Anyway, I honestly don't know how stressed I'm gonna be...so, if I start acting weird or anything, don't take it personally"   
"I won't. And I guess it's a good thing I'm here then" Stephen lowered his voice and whispered seductively in Ronan's ear. "I'll relieve the tension for ya"   
Ronan nodded and smirked. Stephen reached down and gripped Ronan's tool in his hand. Ronan gasped as Stephen began to lightly squeeze him. Stephen slowly kneeled in front of Ronan and unzipped his pants. He quickly lowered Ronan's pants and underwear and took Ronan's member into his mouth. Ronan moaned as Stephen began to feverishly suck his cock.   
He was glad Stephen was here after all.


	13. Chapter 13

A knock on Bobby's door interrupted his planning session. He stared at his sister but didn't have time to panic.   
"Bobby!" Christian shouted.   
"He doesn't know you're here?" Bobby asked Jade.   
"Nope" she replied.   
"Anyone know?"   
"Nope"   
"The closet"   
"What?"   
"Hide in the closet and I'll get rid of him. It's better that he doesn't know you're here"   
"Fine"   
Jade ran over to the closet and hid inside. 

Bobby opened the door and Christian stormed into the room with Tobey and Kane following close behind. Shane slowly sat up and began to back away from them, cowering in fear.   
"What do you want?" Bobby asked.   
"Him" Christian said, pointing at Shane.   
"Why?"   
"Another customer had to change his appointment. He's waiting downstairs for Shane's arrival"   
Tobey and Kane walked past Bobby and approached Shane. Shane recognized them and tried to control his anger. He couldn't believe what these bastards had done to Nicky. Tobey stepped forward and grabbed Shane's arm. Shane tried to pull away but Tobey punched him.   
"Hey!" Christian shouted. "Don't damage the goods" 

Kane went to Tobey's aid and took Shane's other arm. Together the two men began to drag Shane from the room. Bobby tried to stop them but Christian glared at him.   
"You know, brother" Chris said. "I'm starting to wonder whose side you're really on here"   
"I'm not on a side but what you're doing is wrong"   
"Says who?"   
"Me"   
"Oh, and I guess that means you're gonna stop me?"   
"If only I could"   
Christian glared at his brother before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Once he was gone, the closet door opened and Jade appeared. She approached her brother and placed her hand on his shoulder.   
"What happened?" she asked.   
"Chris took Shane again" he told her.   
"Why?"   
"Why do you think?"   
"You seem really upset about this"   
"I feel like I should be helping him. Shane shouldn't have to put up with this. I need to help him"   
"We will. We'll get him out of here"   
"But when? I wanted to get him out of here tonight. You know, before he had to go through that again"   
"I know. But we still need a plan for how we're gonna get him out of here" 

"And without Chris finding out. One wrong move and Chris could kill Shane or me"   
"No. Our brother would never kill anyone"   
"You mean, like he'd never sell someone for sexual favors"   
"Look, I'm not happy about what Chris is doing but as long as we get Shane out of here then it'll be okay" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

"No!" Nicky shouted. 

Nicky awoke with a start. Sweat running down his face. He had had another nightmare. Bryan had been asleep in the bed beside Nicky's and upon hearing his friend, he had awoken. Bryan climbed out of bed and ran to the older boy's side. He turned on the lamp and pulled Nicky into a hug. The blonde cried into Bryan's chest and tried to calm down. Bryan gently rocked him back and forth.   
"Nicky?" Bryan whispered. "Are you okay?"   
"No" Nicky replied.   
"You were having a nightmare. It's over now"   
"It felt so real"   
"I know. But it's okay"   
"No it's not"   
"Shhh. It's over now. It was only a dream" Bryan held Nicky tightly, trying to calm him down.   
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bryan asked.   
"No" Nicky whispered.   
"Please? It may help"   
"It was happening again but...but to Shane. I could see it. I watched it happen and I didn't do anything to stop it"   
"It was just a dream"   
"Was it? Who knows what they're doing to Shane?"   
"Shhhh…. It's okay Nicky. I'm sure Shane is fine"   
"You don't know that"   
"Shhhh" 

Bryan continued to hug Nicky. He lay down on the bed and pulled Nicky down with him.   
"Try and go back to sleep" Bryan told him.   
"Oh Bry" Nicky whispered. "I'm so sorry I woke you"   
"Hey, it's okay"   
"No it isn't" Nicky told him. "Just because I'm a helpless little baby doesn't mean I should wake you up in the middle of the night"   
"Hey, it wasn't your fault. You're not a 'helpless little baby'. You've been through a traumatic experience and Ki told me that Dr. Adams said nightmares are a common side effect of these kind of events"   
"So it's not just me?"   
"No, it's not"   
"You knew I would most likely have nightmares and you still wanted to stay with me?"   
"Of course I did"   
"Why?"   
"Because you need someone right now and I promised you I would be here for you"   
"Thank you"   
"Now come on. Try to get some sleep"   
Nicky sighed and looked at Bryan.   
"I can't" Nicky said.   
"The nightmares?" Bryan asked.   
"No. I can hear Ro and Stephen moaning next door" 

Bryan listened to the silence and found that Nicky was right. He could faintly hear Ronan and Stephen together in the next room. It was obvious that they were doing more than just talking. Bryan failed to hold back a giggle.   
"What?" Nicky asked.   
"Just thinking. Funny how at a terrible time like this, Ro and Stephen can still get some"   
"You miss Kerry" Nicky stated. "Don't you?"   
"Yeah. I really miss her" Bryan confessed.   
"You should call her or go home and see her"   
"I can't leave now. Not as long as you need me. Besides, I need to know that Shane's okay"   
"I still say you should call her"   
"I will. But I talked to her this morning. She said she was fine but worried about Shane"   
"I miss him"   
"I know you do"   
Nicky lay down and closed his eyes. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"This is getting ridiculous!" Kian stated.   
"What?" Mark asked.   
"It's been two days and still nothing"   
"I know but there's nothing else we can do"   
"There has to be something"   
"You got any suggestions?"   
"Well no"   
"Then shut up"   
"Screw you!" Kian snapped.   
"Bite me!" Mark shouted.   
"Fuck you!"   
"Hey, at least I'm trying to help"   
"Oh and I'm not?"   
"I didn't say that"   
"But you meant it"   
"Whatever"   
"Well, there's a good argument!"   
"Yeah? Well I didn't start it"   
"So now this is my fault?"   
"You bet it is"   
"Hey! Unless I'm wrong, you're the one that let Shane get taken in the first place"   
"I didn't *let* that happen!"   
"I'll bet you didn't!" 

The door to Mark and Kian's room flew open and Ronan appeared in the doorway. He strode into the room with a look of pure hatred on his face.   
"Hey! What the hell is going on in here?" He asked.   
"Nothing" Kian replied.   
"We were just talking" Mark added.   
"Well it sounded to me, not to mention the rest of the hotel, like you were arguing. About something so trivial that it's not even worth talking about"   
"We're sorry" Kian told him.   
"You heard us?" Mark asked.   
"I think the whole city heard you" Ronan scolded them.   
"We were having a minor disagreement," Kian added.   
"You told Mark that it was his fault Shane was taken" Ronan told him. "And I'll admit, that was a very stupid & selfish thing to say. Especially since Nicky’s in the room next door & heard you"   
"He did?" Kian asked. "Oh god. I'm so sorry" 

"Don't apologize to me" Ronan replied. "Apologize to Mark, then to Nicky. Maybe then the two of you will be mature enough to understand what's going on, instead of blaming each other"   
Ronan turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Kian cringed as the room almost shook at the velocity that Ronan slammed the door. He turned to Mark and stared at him with apologetic eyes.   
"I am sorry, Mark" Kian spoke up.   
"Sorry for what you said or just sorry Ro and Nix heard you?" Mark asked.   
"For what I said, I know I shouldn't have said it"   
"Then why did you?"   
"I don't know. I was upset"   
"And you think I wasn't?"   
"I didn't say that.... But I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Can you please forgive me?"   
"No Ki. I don't think I can"   
"What?" 

"What you said really hurt me. I did everything I could to stop them from taking him...and if I could take his place, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'm insulted that you would imply something as horrible as that. To question my actions and my friendship with Shane. If you really think that...then I guess my friendship with you isn't as strong as I thought it was"   
"Mark?"   
"No Ki. Just leave me alone."   
Mark turned around and headed for the door. Without looking back, he opened the door and made his way into the hall. He slammed the door shut behind him and marched off down the hall. 

**--**--**--**--** 

Ronan returned to his room where Stephen, Bryan and Nicky were awaiting his return. He opened the door and went inside. He collapsed on the bed beside Stephen and sighed.   
"What was that all about?" Stephen asked him.   
"Ki and Mark were having an argument," Ronan told him.   
"An argument? It sounded more like World War Three going on in there"   
"It did. Didn't it?"   
"What did you say to them?"   
"What could I say? They're upset...I think all logical sense has disappeared by now. They probably don't even think Shane'll be back"   
"Ro!" Stephen shouted. Ronan looked at Stephen and followed him gaze. Stephen was staring at Nicky who was sitting at the table and staring out the window.   
"Oh Nix!" Ronan mentally kicked himself. "How's he doing?" he asked Stephen.   
"I don't know" Stephen admitted. "He still won't talk"   
"How long has it been now?"   
"Thirty six hours"   
"36 hours? And not one word?"   
"Not a word"   
"I wish we knew he was okay"   
"Just because Nicky doesn't feel like talking" Bryan spoke up. "It doesn't mean he's gone deaf too, you know. Despite what you may think, he can still hear you" 

Ronan and Stephen both stared at Bryan before shifting their gaze to Nicky. Nicky didn't even meet their gaze. Instead he picked up his CD player and placed the headphones over his ears. Ronan and Stephen exchanged a look as he placed 'Boyzone: By Request' into the CD player and pressed play. He pressed the skip button several times before deciding on a song and settling down to listen to it.   
"Well now he can't hear us," Stephen whispered.   
"He can't go on like this" Ronan added.   
"I know. That CD may be doing some permanent damage" Bryan joked. "It's all he's listened to for the past two days"   
"He's just closed himself off into his own little world" Stephen added.   
"Well he sure as hell can't stay there," Ronan said.   
"Why not? Maybe he's happier there" Bryan put in.   
"Maybe he is happier but it can't be healthy for him. Right now he needs us. He needs his friends" Ronan told him.   
"No. Right now, he needs Shane" Bryan honestly stated.


	14. Chapter 14

Mark walked aimlessly down the street. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. There were people milling around the streets. Mark kept his head down, not wanting to be recognized. He didn't notice someone approaching him, also not watching where they were going. Mark impacted with the person and they both fell over. Mark instantly got to his feet and offered his hand to the other person.   
"I am so sorry" Mark said.   
"It was my fault" came the reply. A young woman, not much older than twenty took Mark's hand and he helped her up. She smiled at him and their eyes locked. Mark smiled back. This girl had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.   
"I wasn't watching where I was going" Mark confessed.   
"Neither was I," she said.   
"Uh, are you okay?"   
"Yeah. I'm fine. You?"   
"Okay...Uh. I'm Mark"   
"Jamie"   
Mark was still holding her hand and so he gently shook it, in greeting. She smiled at him and reluctantly pulled her hand away.   
"So, Jamie. You live around here?" he asked her.   
"I used to but not anymore. I still have family here"   
"You're in town visiting relatives then?"   
"Yeah"   
"For how long?"   
"I don't know yet"   
"You umm. Do you wanna get a cup of coffee?"   
Jamie's eyes appeared to light up and she smiled at him.   
"I would love to but" she began. "I'm running late for an appointment"   
"Oh"   
"How about I give you my number and we can meet some other time?"   
"That would be great"   
Jamie reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and a pen. She scribbled a series of numbers on the paper and handed it to him.   
"I look forward to hearing from you" she said. "I really have to go now but I'll see you later. Okay? Bye"   
She gently pushed past him and took off down the street. He watched her leave then stared down at the piece of paper. He realized it was a large piece of paper and he unfolded it.   
He noticed a series of words written on the back of the sheet of paper and he looked up. She was gone. Curiosity finally got the better of him and he read the words on the page.   
"Oh my god" he exclaimed.   
Mark clutched the piece of paper firmly in his hands and ran back towards the hotel as fast as he could. 

**--**--**--** 

Mark reached the hotel in record time. He managed to reach the lobby just as the elevator arrived. He waited impatiently for the elevator to reach his floor. Once there, he flew out in to the hall and paused. He had no idea which room everyone was in.   
Mark decided to try Ronan's room. He ran down the hall and knocked on the door several times. He decided not to wait for a reply and he tried to open the door. It was unlocked. He went inside and found Ronan, Stephen, Bryan and Kian.   
By now, he was slightly out of breath but he didn't care.   
"Mark?" Ronan asked. "Are you okay?"   
"I don't know" Mark replied.   
"Why were you in such a hurry?"   
"I met a girl"   
"Okay"   
"She...she gave me this"   
Mark handed the sheet of paper to Ronan and collapsed on the floor. Ronan looked at the paper and sighed.   
"She gave you her number. Wow" Ronan said.   
"The other side" Mark stated.   
Ronan turned the piece of paper over and saw several paragraphs of writing. He began to read them to himself and paused, shocked. He looked at Mark, a puzzled expression forming on his face.   
"Is this for real?" Ronan asked.   
"I don't know" Mark replied. "But no one would go to that much trouble for a prank"   
"I guess"   
"What is it?" Stephen asked. "What does it say?" 

"Do not attempt to find me," Ronan read aloud. "I am alive and okay. I know you are all worried about me and I wish I could make it up to you but my newfound friends have assured me that my life could be at stake. If I do anything wrong, these people won't hesitate to kill me. I miss you all and hope to see you all again soon.   
Ro, Thanks for showing up. I saw the press conference and I'm glad to know that you're there looking out for the other lads for me.   
Mark, I know that you feel responsible for what happened but you shouldn't. It was my fault and I'm sorry for putting your life in danger. I had no right to do that and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Please be careful and promise to look after Nicky for me.   
Nicky, I wish I could be with you right now and saying these words to your face but I'm not. I love you and I miss you so much. I pray that I will be back with you soon. You speak right to my heart and the thought and memory of you are what helps me get through each day. That smile on your face, let's me know that you need me. I know what you've been through and how you must feel right now but I promise I'll be with you soon. I will hold you in my arms and try to make the pain go away. Until then, remember, I love you. I always have and always will.   
In the meantime, I've made some friends on the inside who are doing all they can to help me and to get me out of here. If anything happens to me in the process or I don't make it out of here. I want you to promise me you'll make sure they don't get the blame. They're good people and have even let me get word to you. I hope this message has reached you and that you are all okay.   
Love Shane   
P.S. Nicky, I love you" 

Ronan lowered the piece of paper and looked at Mark.   
"Who was she?" he asked.   
"I don't know" Mark admitted.   
Ronan pulled out his cell phone and turned the piece of paper over. He dialed the number she had written down and waited for the call to connect.   
"The telephone number you have called is not connected or does not exist. Please check the number and try again" a voice at the other end of the line replied.   
"It's a fake number," Ronan told them. 

"Obviously" Bryan said. "It was a trick. A way for Shane to get a message to us"   
"That's Shane's hand writing" Mark said.   
"Should we take it to the Police?" Bryan asked. "If Shane wrote it then it proves he's alive"   
"He also said his life is at stake" Ronan pointed out.   
"So what are you suggesting?" Stephen asked. "We just sit here and wait for his new friends to help him out?"   
"I don't know what I'm suggesting"   
"I think Bryan's right. We should take it to the police. They can examine it for fingerprints or something. Whoever that girl was, her fingerprints will be on it"   
"And so will Shane's, mine and Mark's"   
"It's worth a try isn't it?"   
"I guess"   
"Then let's go. We can give it to them right now"   
"No, we can't"   
"Why not?"   
"We have to show this to Nicky" Ronan stated.   
"Are you sure?" Bryan asked. "Won't this just upset him?"   
"I don't care if it upsets him. It's word from Shane and Shane wants Nicky to see it. In his absence, we have to do what Shane asks"   
"I'll take it" Mark said. "Is he in your room?" he asked Bryan.   
"I think so" Bryan replied.   
"Try not to let him touch it. The less fingerprints, the better"   
"I know" 

Ronan handed the paper back to Mark. He nodded at Ronan then headed for the door. He stopped and turned back to the other lads.   
"This is good news, right?" Mark asked.   
"What?" Bryan asked.   
"It's not a fake. Some psycho playing a sick joke"   
"Like you said, it's a lot of trouble for a prank" Ronan said. "And that's definitely Shane's writing, right?"   
"I'm pretty sure it is. Nicky will know for sure"   
"Then what are you waiting for?"   
"I know. I'm going"

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Mark walked down the hall to the room that used to be his. It now belonged to Nicky and Bryan. Mark felt somewhat guilty that he had given in so easily. Ronan had told him to look after Nicky and instead he had handed him over to Bryan. Somehow he knew it was better for Nicky to be with Bryan. They had known each other longer and were very close friends. Shane's written words stung his memory. 'Please be careful and promise to look after Nicky for me'.   
They were all being careful but Mark wasn't looking after Nicky. Bryan was. Mark knew that Bryan was only a shoulder to cry on until Shane came back. Bryan knew it too but he didn't care. He knew that Nicky needed someone in Shane's absence. 

Mark knocked on the door to Nicky and Bryan's room but received no answer. He knocked once more and still received no answer. He sighed and tried to open the door. It was unlocked. Mark opened the door and stepped inside the room.   
It was empty. There was no sign of Nicky. He quickly checked the bathroom but the door was open and the room was empty. No Nicky. He looked out the window and onto the balcony. It was also deserted. No Nicky.   
Mark began to panic. Where was Nicky? He exited the room and went back to Ronan and Stephen's room.   
"That was fast," Ronan told him.   
"Nicky's gone" Mark said.   
"What?" Bryan asked. "What do you mean 'gone'?"   
"He's not in there," Mark said.   
"But...where would he be?" Kian asked.   
"I wouldn't imagine he would go anywhere," Ronan added.   
"We have to find him," Mark said.   
"We will" Stephen said. "Where do we start?"   
"I think I might know" Bryan told them.   
"You do? Where?" Ronan asked.   
"I could be wrong. It's a long shot"   
"Where?"   
"His room" 

**--**--**--**--** 

Bryan walked down the hall towards the room that Nicky had shared with Shane. He took a deep breath and reached for the handle. He slid the key through the lock and opened the door. The older boy was sitting on the floor, not far from where Bryan had found him the morning after his attack. His legs pulled up to his chest. His face buried in his hands. He was shaking uncontrollably.   
Bryan stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He had told Ronan and the other lads that if Nicky wasn't there he would come back straight away. He knew they would figure out that he had found him. 

"Nicky?" Bryan whispered. The blonde looked up at Bryan through his tear filled eyes and shook his head.   
"Why did this happen?" Nicky asked.   
"I don't know" Bryan softly replied.   
"I miss him"   
"And he misses you"   
"I know"   
"What are you doing in here?"   
"I don't know...I just, I had to come back here"   
"Why?"   
"I don't know. I can see it. What they did to me. I can feel it, just by being here"   
"Do you wanna leave?"   
"No"   
"So, you want to stay?"   
"No"   
"Oh Nix" Bryan sighed. He knew he had to be patient. Nicky had had a rough few days and Bryan knew he had to support him. Bryan slowly approached Nicky. He sat down beside him and wrapped his arms around him.   
"Is it ever going to stop?" Nicky asked him.   
"Is what going to stop?" Bryan asked.   
"The agitation. The uneasiness. The nausea in my stomach. The images in my head. The nightmares"   
"Of course they'll stop. Once you let it. Do you run your life or does your life run you?"   
"I wish I knew" 

"Nicky?" Bryan began.   
"Yeah?" Nicky asked.   
"I have some news about Shane"   
"What? You do?"   
Nicky felt his heartbeat increasing. His heart was pounding. 'Please let this be good news' he prayed.   
"Apparently he's made some friends on the inside. One of them managed to slip us a letter he had written"   
"What did it say?"   
"That he loves you and he misses you"   
"I wanna see it"   
"Mark has it. It was given to him and he showed it to us. We don't know if it's a fake. It could just be a sick joke"   
"Is it Shane's handwriting?"   
"We were hoping you could tell us"   
"Where is it?"   
"I'll take you to it"   
Bryan helped Nicky stand up and he led him towards the door. Nicky felt his heart pounding once more. He missed Shane so much. The very thought that Shane had managed to get word to him was enough to wash away his doubts about Shane not returning. 

**--**--**--**--**

Bryan opened the door to Ronan's room and ushered Nicky inside. Mark and Kian stared at Nicky and they both appeared to cringe at Nicky's condition. His eyes were red and bloodshot while his cheeks were stained with tears. Mark approached the older boy and placed Shane's letter down on the table. Nicky took a seat at the table with Bryan and began to read it. He read each word slowly and carefully, savouring Shane's words. By the time he had finished reading it, he was crying again. 

"Nicky?" Mark whispered.   
"Yeah?" Nicky sobbed.   
"Can you tell us if Shane wrote that?"   
"Yes. I can. He…. He did" 

The remaining four lads sighed with relief.   
"How can you tell?" Kian asked.   
"Kian!" Bryan scolded. "He can tell his boyfriend's writing you know"   
"I don't doubt that. I was just wondering how he could actually tell. It could be a forgery"   
"It's not a fake," Nicky whispered.   
"I know Nix" Bryan said softy. "Ki was just wonder how you know that for certain"   
"He said he loved me and.… and that he misses me"   
"Is that how you knew it was from him?"   
"Yes and he used our song"   
"What?"   
"It's our song. The night we got together...." Nicky trailed off, deep in thought. 

"When You Say Nothing At All" Mark spoke up.   
"What?" Ronan and Stephen asked.   
"It's their song"   
"How do you know that?" Kian asked.   
"Because Shane told me" 

Nicky stared up at Mark and for the first time in days, he smiled.   
"What did Shane tell you?" Nicky asked.   
"He was so happy to find out that you felt the same way about him. The night the two of you confessed your love to each other, you were sharing a hotel room. He said he took your hand and asked you to dance with him. He turned the radio on and Ro's song, that song, was playing. He told you once more that he loved you and he kissed you, for the first time while that song was playing. Since then, it's been your song. He told me that whenever he hears it, he thinks of you and the happiest day of his life. And, how much he loves you" 

By now not only was Nicky still crying but Bryan and Stephen had also started. Bryan quickly wiped his tears away and hugged Nicky supportively. Ronan placed his arm around Stephen's shoulder and smiled. He never knew that about his own song. How special it was to two of his friends.   
"We need to take this to the police" Kian said.   
"I'll go" Mark said. "She gave it to me"   
"Don't go alone," Ronan told him.   
"I'm gonna go back to my room. I need to rest" Nicky said.   
"I'll go with Nicky" Bryan said.   
"I'll go with you, Mark" Kian spoke up. "If that's okay with you?"   
"I...I guess" Mark replied.   
"You'd better get going" Ronan told them. "And 'no arguing'. Straight there. Straight back. Got it?"   
"We understand" Mark said.   
"And we'll be careful" Kian added.   
"Good luck" Ronan told them.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark and Kian traveled to the police station in silence. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Kian still felt guilty for blaming Mark for Shane's kidnapping and knew he should apologize once more. He opened his mouth to say something but Mark stopped him.   
"Don't say anything" Mark told Kian.   
"I…. " Kian tried to say.   
"I know what you're gonna say. So don't"   
"I'm sorry"   
"I know you are. And maybe when Shane gets back I'll be able to forgive you"   
"Mark"   
"The only reason you're sorry now is because Shane said it wasn't my fault"   
"You know what? I'm not gonna apologize anymore. When you grow up and start acting your age, maybe then we will be friends again" 

Mark and Kian entered the police station and were immediately greeted by Officer Readen.   
"What are you two doing here?" he asked them.   
"We got this" Mark said.   
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter from Shane. He handed it to Officer Readen and watched him read it.   
"Where did this come from?" he asked.   
"Some girl" Mark replied.   
Officer Readen turned away from them and caught another officer's attention. He said something to them and placed the letter in an evidence bag. He handed the letter to the officer and turned back to Mark and Kian.   
"Follow me," he told them.   
Mark and Kian exchanged a look and followed him down the hall. He led them upstairs and into one of the interview rooms. He told them to take a seat and they both sat down.   
"Let's start at the beginning" he said. "Where did this letter come from?"   
"From Shane" Mark told him.   
"Okay. But I'm assuming Shane didn't deliver it to you himself. You said it came from a girl"   
"Yes"   
"Who was she?"   
"I don't know"   
"Alright, what did she look like?"   
"She looked about nineteen, twenty. Brunette, long-ish hair, which was tied back in a braid. She told me her name was Jamie but that's probably not true. She...she also said she was in town visiting some relatives. She wrote her number down and gave me that piece of paper. I watched her leave then unfolded the paper. I turned it over and found that"   
"Then what did you do?"   
"I looked for her but she was gone. So I ran back to the hotel and showed the note to Ronan and the other lads"   
"Do you know if it's real?"   
"We're almost certain it is. We showed it to Nicky and he said that Shane definitely wrote it"   
"We're having it checked for prints but that may not be necessary" 

"What do mean?" Kian asked.   
"We found one of the men who sent Shane those letters. We went to his house and searched it. We found other letters and even an address. We bought him in for questioning"   
"When?"   
"He's in the room next door"   
"Has he told you anything yet?"   
"I don't know"   
"You don't know?"   
"Well I'm not in there talking to him, am I? How should I know what he's saying?"   
"Will both of you just calm down?" Mark said. 

The door opened and another officer entered the room.   
"Readen?" He asked.   
"What is it Michaels?" Officer Readen asked.   
"He's given up. He's ready to talk"   
"Good work. I'll be right there. Get a team ready, he gives us an address then we'll be on our way"   
"You can't" Mark said.   
"Why not?" Officer Readen asked.   
"If the cops show up, they'll kill Shane"   
"We won't go marching in and risk his life. We'll do some scouting and see if there's anything suspicious. Then if we know for certain he's in there, we'll find a way to get him out" 

**--**--**--**

Kian and Mark waited out in the hall for Officer Readen to return.   
"How long has he been gone?" Mark asked.   
"Three minutes" Kian replied.   
"What's taking so long?"   
"These things take time"   
"The only thing we don't have" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Jade snuck back in to her brother's house through the back door. She was surprised by the lack of security outside but knew there was no reason to have excessive security. It would probably look more suspicious with extra lookouts. She made her way undetected through the house and into the study. Bobby was awaiting her return. He locked the door behind her and ushered her over to the window. He closed the blind and turned to her. 

"What happened?" he asked her.   
"You didn't tell me he was so much cuter in person," she snapped.   
"Well excuse me, I didn't know"   
"I just wish I could have given him my real number" 

"So he got the letter?"   
"Yes. He did. And he went straight back to the hotel to show the others"   
"Are you sure he did?"   
"Yes. I followed him"   
"Good" 

"How's Shane doing?"   
"He's okay, I guess...but we have to get him out of here"   
"When?"   
"Tonight. As soon as it gets dark"   
"You realize that if Chris catches us, he'll kill us" 

"If you're chickening out then I understand...but I'm still gonna do it. With or without your help...But without is gonna be a lot harder and riskier"   
"I'm not backing out. Besides, maybe there's hope for me and Mark after all"   
"Don't count on it"   
"What? He's gay too?"   
"No. I'm just saying, we're probably gonna get ourselves killed"   
"It's worth it for Shane"   
"I was hoping you'd say that"

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"What's taking them so long?" Nicky asked. Bryan looked at Nicky and shrugged. He stood up made his way over to Nicky. He sat down beside him and put his arm on his shoulder.   
"These things take time. They're doing all they can and they have to do everything right. One thing goes wrong and...." Bryan trailed off.   
"And they'll kill him" Nicky finished.   
"Uh, yeah"   
"It's okay, Bry. I know the situation and how bad it is. Talking about it isn't gonna make it better or worse"   
"I just don't wanna think about it"   
"Neither do I but I can't help it. I have to think about it. I've spent the past how many days thinking about it and Shane. If I go more than a minute without thinking about him, I start to feel guilty. He's out there somewhere, alone and scared...I need to be there for him"   
"And you will. They're getting closer and closer to finding him. They could find him any day now"   
"I just wish they'd hurry up. I miss him"   
"I know you do. You're starting to sound like a broken record" Bryan joked. "And now here's Nicky Byrne with his new hit single entitled 'I Miss Him'. Sure to be a chart topper"   
"Shut up" 

**--**--**--**--** 

Jade and Bobby quietly made their way to the basement. Bobby opened the door and went inside. Jade followed and stood inside the door, keeping a lookout. Bobby walked down the stairs and over to Shane.   
"Shane?" He whispered.   
"Bobby?" came Shane's whispered response.   
"Yeah. It's me"   
They went through this every time. After the customer was satisfied, they would leave Shane on the floor of the basement and exit the house. Shane would remain on the floor in pain and try not to move. Bobby would arrive not long after and make sure he was okay. He would then take him upstairs, clean him up and bandage any serious wounds.   
"What time is it?" Shane whispered.   
"It's past seven" Bobby replied. 

Bobby helped Shane up and half-carried, half-dragged Shane towards the stairs. Jade ran to the bottom of the stairs and stood on Shane's other side. She placed Shane's arm around her shoulders and held his weight.   
"How many are in the house?" She asked Bobby.   
"It's past seven so there should only be Chris, Kane, Tobey. I think James and Brad left a few minutes ago"   
"So just the three of them?"   
"Yeah" 

"Will they be coming after Shane soon?"   
"Nah. They never check on him. I always do"   
Shane listened to the exchange between the siblings and decided to question them. 

"What's going on?" Shane asked.   
"We're getting you out of here" Bobby told him.   
"You are?"   
"Yeah. We'll take you back to Nicky in the morning"   
"You promise?"   
"I promise" 

Jade opened the door and looked out into the hall. It was empty. They quietly stepped into the hall and headed towards the garage. Jade opened the door and they carried Shane towards the car.   
"Bobby?" a voice from upstairs called.   
"Shit" Bobby cursed.   
"What are we gonna do?" Jade asked.   
"The trunk"   
"What?" 

Bobby unlocked the trunk of the car and turned to Shane.   
"We don't want them to catch us,” Bobby told him. "We're gonna have to put you in the trunk. Is that okay with you?"   
"I...I guess so" Shane replied. 

Bobby helped Shane into the trunk and was about to close it when Jade stopped him. By now Christian's voice was getting louder.   
"Wait" Jade said.   
"What?" Bobby asked.   
"Do we really want him to see me?"   
"I guess not"   
Jade quickly climbed in next to Shane and Bobby closed the trunk. He turned away from the car and headed back into the house. 

**--**--**--**--**-- 

Kian and Mark were still at the Police station. By now, they were both irritated and anxious to be out of there. They had still received no word from Officer Readen.   
The door opened and Officer Readen appeared. Both men approached him, eager to question him.   
"He's finally given us a straight answer,” He told them. "We checked the place out and there doesn't appear to be any security. We're gonna go in and get Shane out of there"   
"You're certain he's in there?" Mark asked.   
"No. But we're hoping he is"   
"What did this guy tell you exactly? What have they done to him?"   
"He hasn't told us anything. The sooner we find Shane, the sooner we'll be able to find out what he's been through" 

Officer Readen turned away from them and walked off down the hall. Kian pulled out his cell phone and started to dial a number.   
"What are you doing?" Mark asked him.   
"I'm calling Bry to give him the news" Kian replied.   
"Don't" 

Kian stopped mid-dial and looked at Mark.   
"What?"   
"What if this guy was lying? We don't wanna get their hopes up. If we tell them, they know where Shane is...Nicky'll be so happy. If this guy turns out to be lying and Shane isn't there, it'll break his heart" 

"You're right. We'll wait until Shane's been found. You really think he's lying?"   
"Oh God, I hope not. I just want Shane back and Shane & Nicky back together"   
"Me too. You know, if one good thing has come from this, it's how much Shane and Nicky love each other. Shane said himself that just thinking about Nicky helps him get through each day and we've both seen how Nicky's coping"   
"I've never seen Nicky like that before. I never knew how much they cared about each other. But, they've both been through a lot. Do you think their relationship'll survive?"   
"I hope so. I really do. If anything happens to tear them apart, I'll find the bastards that did this to them and kill them in the most horrid and painful ways I can think of"   
"And I'll be right by your side, helping you. I wanna make those assholes pay for what they've done"   
"We will. We will"


	16. Chapter 16

"Christian!" Alex burst into Christian's office slightly out of breath. Chris glared at him for entering his office uninvited.   
"Chris" Alex gasped. "There's a police car next door"   
"What?"   
"Look"   
Christian stood up and approached the window. Alex was right. There was a police car parked in the driveway next door. Another was parked across the street.   
"You think we've been caught?" Alex asked.   
"Find Bobby. Keep him and Shane out of the way. We don't wanna get caught yet"   
"Yet? You were planning to get caught?"   
"Another three days and we would have been rid of him. You know that. Someone must have been caught and turned us in"   
"What do we do about it?"   
"Get rid of the evidence"   
"And Bobby?"   
"He's evidence"   
The door opened once more and Brad entered the room. Followed closely by James.   
"What now?" Christian asked.   
"He's gone," Brad stated.   
"Who's gone?"   
"Filan"   
"What do mean? How is he gone?"   
"Bobby's missing too"   
"Find them!"   
\----   
The front door opened and several police officers entered the house.   
"Spread out" Officer Allen said. "Contain everyone you find and keep and eye out for Filan. If you find him call for back-up"   
\----   
"Are we trapped?" James asked Christian.   
"You might be. But I'm not" Christian stated.   
He ran over to the window and opened it. He could see several police officers on the front lawn.   
"Shit" he cursed.   
"Are we trapped?" James asked again.   
"Yes. We're trapped" Christian told him. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Nicky said. Bryan looked up at Nicky and shrugged.   
"About what?" Bryan asked.   
"Why aren't they back yet?"   
"I don't know"   
Nicky turned the television off and shifted his weight. He turned around, leaning against the couch, resting his chin on his hands and placing them on the back of the couch.   
"They should have been back hours ago" Nicky told him.   
"Maybe they found him?"   
"No. They would have called"   
"I know. I thought that too" 

Nicky stood up and made his way over to Bryan. He sat beside him on the bed and tried to see what he was writing.   
"What are you doing?" Nicky asked.   
"I don't know" Bryan admitted. He quickly put his notebook aside and turned his full attention to Nicky.   
"How are you holding up?" He asked.   
"I'm okay. I think"   
"You look better. I mean it's been at least an hour since the last time you cried"   
"I know"   
"But you look really tired"   
"Because I am"   
"Then try to go to sleep"   
"I can't. I've barely slept since Shane went missing"   
"Exactly, once he gets back you'll be too scared to sleep in case he disappears while your sleeping"   
"What?"   
"Believe me, it'll happen. So sleep now"   
"No"   
"Nicky!" 

Reluctantly, Nicky lay down and closed his eyes. Bryan stared at him for several minutes and sighed. Nicky did look a lot better but Bryan knew Nicky would be anywhere near normal until Shane was back. Bryan stood up and walked over to the couch. He made sure Nicky was sleeping then turned the TV on softly. He flicked through the channels for several seconds until he found something to watch. He finally chose MTV and closed his eyes, listening to the music. 

**--**--**--**--** 

The phone beside the bed rang and Bryan quickly ran over to it. He picked it up and prayed this phone call would bring good news.   
"Hello?" Bryan asked.   
"Bry?" The voice at the other end asked.   
"Kerry!"   
"Hey, how are you doing?"   
"A lot better now that I've heard your voice"   
"I just needed to hear yours"   
"I miss you"   
"I miss you too. How is everyone doing?"   
"Coping. Just barely"   
"Have you heard anything yet?"   
"No. Not yet"   
"What time is it there?"   
"Just after twelve. Mark and Ki went to the police station a while ago and their still not back yet"   
"Are you worried about them?"   
"A little" 

"Bry?" Nicky whispered. He had awoken and heard Bryan on the phone.   
"Just a sec, Nix" Bryan replied.   
"Is everything okay?" Kerry asked.   
"Nicky was talking to me" Bryan replied.   
"Nicky? How's he doing?"   
"Worse than we are"   
"Can I talk to him?"   
"I'll find out" Bryan turned to Nicky. "It's Kerry, she wants to talk to you." Bryan handed the phone to Nicky and smiled down at him. 

"Hi Kerry" Nicky said.   
"Hey Nicky. How are you holding up?" Kerry asked him.   
"I miss him so much"   
"I know. He is your best friend"   
"Didn't Bry tell you? Shane and I are...we're, Shane and I are together"   
"Oh Nicky. No wonder this has been so hard on you"   
"I love him so much"   
"And I'm sure he loves you too" The phone made a beeping noise and Kerry sighed. "Nicky, I have to go. I've got a call on the other line. Tell Bryan, I miss him and that I love him"   
"I will. Bye Kerry"   
"Bye Nicky." Nicky hung up the phone and looked at Bryan. 

"She had to go. She had another call on the other line" Nicky said.   
"I understand" Bryan replied.   
"She said to tell you she misses you and that she loves you"   
"I know she does. I miss her too. Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"   
"Yeah but I'm okay"   
"Sorry. Go back to sleep"   
Nicky lay back down and closed his eyes. Bryan sat down on the bed opposite Nicky's and watched him fall asleep. Bryan sighed and lay down on his bed. He couldn't fall asleep. He wouldn't fall asleep. Not until he knew where Mark and Kian were.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"No!" Nicky shouted. "Let me go"   
Bryan opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. He must have fallen asleep. Nicky was asleep on the bed but he was thrashing about and talking in his sleep. Bryan ran over to him and quickly shook him awake.   
"Nicky?" Bryan called. "Nicky?" 

Nicky awoke with a start and flew into Bryan's awaiting embrace. He tried to hold back his tears but to no avail. He began to sob into Bryan's chest and tried to control his breathing.   
"Nicky, it's okay" Bryan whispered. "It was just another dream"   
"I hate this" Nicky sobbed.   
"I know you do." Nicky continued to cry as Bryan held him tightly. Bryan whispered soothingly to him and tried to calm him down. He had only done this several times but it was still a very draining experience. Nicky had been to hell and back. Now every night he got to go back there again. Bryan didn't see the fairness in it. He knew Nicky and Shane didn't deserve this but he also knew life wasn't fair. Bryan knew that Shane's return wouldn't cure Nicky. It would take a long time for Nicky to recover from such a traumatic and horrific experience. He had always believed that Shane's return would make everything better but he had only just realised that it wouldn't. 

Bryan shifted his weight and tightened his embrace on Nicky. Nicky began shaking and continued to cry. Bryan held him close and tried to calm him down. He stared at Nicky and his heart ached. Nicky's appearance had changed so much. Before he had gone to sleep Nicky had looked healthy, sad but in control. Now his face was covered in sweat, his eyes filled with tears and his lips were trembling. He looked scared. More than scared, he was terrified. Bryan gently began to stroke Nicky's hair, still trying to calm him down. Bryan lightly kissed Nicky's forehead and stared down at him.   
"I'm so scared, Bry" Nicky whispered.   
"I know Nix," Bryan whispered. "But it'll be okay" 

Nicky stared up at Bryan with tear filled eyes. The pain in his eyes was so deep it made Bryan flinch. The tears began to roll down Nicky's cheeks and his lips continued to tremble.   
"I can't do this anymore" Nicky mumbled. "I need him. I… I don't wanna be alone"   
"You're not alone Nicky. I'm here for you. So are Ro, Stephen, Mark and Ki. We are here for you and we're not gonna turn our backs on you"   
"You don't know that"   
"Nicky!"   
"You wanna leave me,” Nicky said, pulling away from Bryan. He stared at him with tear filled eyes. "I know you do. I'm just a burden on you & everyone else. If you wanna leave, just go!"   
"I'm not leaving you! Nicky? Where is this coming from?"   
"From you! I know what I'm like. I know what I'm putting you through. I'm just an inconvenience for you"   
"No! You're not"   
"Yes. I am!" 

Bryan placed his hand on Nicky's shoulder but Nicky pushed it away. Bryan was beyond confused. He had never seen Nicky this agitated before. Why was he acting like this? Bryan grabbed Nicky's wrist and pulled him closer. He placed his other hand on Nicky's cheek and held it firmly. Nicky stared at Bryan, seemingly terrified.   
"You're my best friend Nicky. I love you too much to walk out on you"   
"Oh god Bry" Nicky whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"   
Bryan wrapped his arms around Nicky and hugged him. Nicky's emotions were out of control and Bryan knew he had to be patient. He felt sorry for Nicky and it hurt him to see Nicky like that.   
He wished there was something, anything, he could do to help him. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

By the time Kian and Mark returned to the hotel, it was past one but Ronan, Stephen and Bryan were still awake. Ronan and Stephen were in their room while Bryan and Nicky were in theirs. Mark knocked on the door to Ronan's room and Stephen greeted them.   
"Bryan's room. Now" Mark told him.   
"What's happened?" Ronan asked, appearing behind Stephen.   
"We'll explain once we're all together" Mark replied. 

Ronan and Stephen followed Mark and Kian to Nicky and Bryan's room. Kian opened the door and they all went inside. Bryan and Nicky were sitting on Nicky's bed. Nicky was crying and Bryan was holding him supportively.   
"Bry? Nix?" Mark asked. "What's wrong?"   
"Nicky had another nightmare," Bryan told them. Mark approached them and sat down on the bed in front of them. Bryan released Nicky and Nicky looked at Mark.   
"Are you okay Nix?" Mark asked.   
"Yeah. I'm okay" Nicky replied. Mark pulled Nicky into a strong embrace and hugged him. Nicky returned the hug before pulling away. 

"How did it go?" Ronan asked Kian and Mark. "You gave them the letter?"   
"Yeah but they didn't really need it" Kian replied.   
"Why? What happened?" Bryan asked.   
"They found one of the guys that sent those letters to Shane" Mark began. "They bought him in for questioning and he gave in. He told them where Shane was"   
"They found Shane?" Nicky whispered.   
"No" Kian replied, sadly. "They nearly did"   
"What?" Nicky asked. "Where is he?"   
"We don't know" Mark began. "Officer Readen went to the house with a group of other cops. They went in and arrested four men. They searched the whole house but Shane wasn't there" 

Nicky's defenses crumbled and he began to cry once more. They had come so close to finding Shane and now they'd lost him. Mark quickly hugged him and tried to calm him down.   
"So what happened?" Ronan asked. "Was he supposed to be there?"   
"Yeah" Kian stated. "This guy that owned the house, Christian Howard, he told us everything that he knew"   
"How much did he know?" Stephen asked.   
"Christian said that his brother Bobby planned the whole thing. He was keeping Shane locked in the basement and selling him. Christian was trying his best to get Shane out of there and away from him but Bobby threatened to kill anyone that got in his way"   
"Shane did mention in his letter that he'd made a few friends on the inside," Ronan pointed out. "Was this Christian guy one of them?"   
"We think so," Mark said.   
"Christian said that he saw Bobby over an hour ago and he hasn't seen him since" Kian added. "Bobby could've taken Shane anywhere"   
"He...he won't kill him. Will he?" Nicky whispered.   
"No. Of course not" Bryan replied.


	17. Chapter 17

Bobby pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the engine off. He climbed out of the car and ran to the trunk. He unlocked the boot and helped Jade climb out.   
"Are you okay?" He asked her.   
"I'm fine. But Shane isn't" She replied.   
"What? What's wrong?"   
"He's bleeding"   
"Where?"   
"His shoulder. It looks like a knife wound" 

Bobby turned back to the trunk and discovered that his sister was right. Shane's shoulder was seeping with blood. Bobby leaned into the boot and gently helped Shane sit up.   
"Shane?" Bobby whispered. "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah. I'm fine" Shane replied.   
"Your shoulder is bleeding"   
"It's nothing"   
"You need to have it checked by a doctor"   
"I don't want a doctor. I want you to take me to Nicky" 

Bobby held his hand out to Shane. He carefully helped Shane climb out of the boot. He helped him lean against the car and rest.   
"Think about it Shane. Do you really want to go racing to Nicky while your shoulder is weeping with blood?"   
"I..." Shane trailed off, thinking.   
"You really want him to see you like this?"   
"No. I just, I need to see him" 

"Shane?" Jade interrupted. "We're going to take you to the hospital. If you like it or not, you're gonna be treated. If you come along without any trouble we'll call Nicky and get him to visit you there. Okay?"   
"You'll bring Nicky to me?" Shane asked.   
"Yes"   
"You promise?"   
"I promise." Shane smiled at her and nodded in agreement.   
"Come on" 

Jade placed her arm on Shane's shoulder and guided him to the back door of the car. Bobby opened the door and they helped Shane into the back seat. Bobby closed the door and climbed into the drivers seat while Jade jumped into the passenger’s side. Bobby started the car and the sound of the radio filled the car. Shane lay in the back seat as Atomic Kitten's 'Whole Again' rang in his ears. Shane blinked back his tears as he thought of Nicky and his impending reunion with him. 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

It was close to three a.m. when Officer Readen knocked on the door to Mark and Kian's hotel room. Mark groaned and climbed out of bed. He opened the door and was shocked to see Officer Readen standing in the hall.   
"Officer Readen, what are you doing her?" Mark asked. "Have you found Shane?"   
"I'm sorry. We haven't found him yet"   
"What are you doing here then?"   
"Christian Howard has given us a picture of his brother. The photo has begun circulating in the media and he will hopefully be found soon"   
"What has this got to do with me?"   
"The girl in the picture matches your description" 

Officer Readen reached into his pocket and retrieved a copy of the photograph. He handed the photo to Mark and he stared at it.   
"That... that's her" Mark stated.   
"Are you sure?"   
"Absolutely. Who is she?"   
"Her name is Jade Howard. She is twenty, younger than her two brothers. Christian said she went to collage out of town and he hasn't seen her for a year"   
"But it's her"   
"I thought you may say that but if he hasn't seen her in a year, how did she get that letter from Shane to give it to you?"   
"What are you getting at?"   
"Shane said in his letter that his friends were trying to get him out of there. What if Bobby was trying to help him? Christian's story keeps changing each time he tells it. Jade could be helping Bobby and Christian doesn't know about it"   
"And Christian is trying to push the blame onto his brother?" 

"Exactly. Bobby probably decided to do something about Shane and believes he did the right thing in getting him out of there. How was he suppose to know that we would find him on the same night"   
"But if this Bobby lad is trying to help Shane then he won't hurt him. He'll wait until it's safe then bring Shane to us or to a hospital"   
"That's what I was hoping. I've already got officers placed at several hospitals in town and in towns nearby. I just haven't told these officers my theory. I had to wait until you could identify the girl in the photograph"   
"So, if that's her, where do we go from here?" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Bobby pulled up to the curb and stopped the car. Jade climbed out and opened the back door. She helped Shane out of the car and Bobby helped her. Jade placed Shane's arm on her shoulder and carried his weight. Bobby did the same with his other arm and together the siblings carried Shane into the hospital. Given the time of morning the hospital waiting room was empty. A receptionist saw them and instantly paged a doctor. Bobby helped Shane sit down while Jade approached the receptionist. A doctor arrived immediately and she approached him instead. 

"What have we got here?" The doctor asked.   
"He was attacked" Jade told him. "More than once"   
"Where did you find him?" 

Jade avoided the question. "It looks like he's been stabbed in the shoulder. I can't tell how deep or serious the wound is"   
"What's his name?"   
"Shane!" Bobby stated. "Shane?" 

Jade and the doctor quickly approached Shane and Bobby. Bobby was attempting to wake Shane but he received no response.   
"What happened?" Jade asked.   
"I don't know. He just passed out," Bobby said. 

A nurse appeared with a stretcher and the doctor placed Shane on it. Bobby took his sisters hand and they watched as Shane was taken down the hall and out of sight.   
"Do you think he'll be okay?" She asked.   
"I hope so" Bobby replied. "God, I hope so"

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

"Bobby Howard?" A voice behind them asked. Bobby and Jade turned around and saw two police officers standing behind them.   
"Yes. That's me" Bobby replied.   
"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Shane Filan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you"   
Jade stared on in horror and one of the police officers cuffed her brother and began to lead him from the room.   
"Bobby!" She called. "Why are you arresting him? He didn't do anything wrong!"   
"Jade, stay with Shane. Make sure he's okay" Bobby told her.   
"Are you his sister, Jade Howard?" the officer asked.   
"Yes. I am" She replied.   
"We may need to call upon you for questioning at a later date. My partner will stay here with you and keep an eye on you." She nodded.   
"Jade, be careful" Bobby said.   
"I will. You too"   
She watched in silence as her brother was dragged from the hospital waiting room and into an unmarked police car parked out the front of the hospital.   
"Where is he taking him?" Jade asked the other officer.   
"Officer Readen has given us all orders to arrest your brother and bring him in for questioning"   
"Is he going to be okay?"   
"Only if he's innocent" 

After his visit with Mark, Officer Readen returned to the police station. He ran a background check on Jade Howard and found a current address and phone number. He was surprised to discover she had a criminal record, for stealing.   
He picked up the telephone and dialed her number. After five rings someone finally answered.   
"This better be good" the voice mumbled. "You'd better be dying or something for waking me up at three in the morning"   
"My name's Officer Readen. State police. I need to speak to a Ms. Jade Howard"   
"She's not here"   
"And who are you?"   
"Her room mate and best friend, Tess"   
"Well, Tess. Do you know where she is?"   
"Out of town. She went to visit her brothers"   
"And when was the last time you spoke to her?"   
"Yesterday morning. What's wrong? Is she in trouble?"   
"No. I just needed to ask her a few questions. If you hear from her can you please tell her I'm trying to contact her?"   
"Sure. Can I go back to bed now?" 

"Yes. Sorry for waking you"   
"Hey, as long as Jade's okay. She's my best friend"   
"I understand. She'll be fine"   
"Bye"   
"Thank you for your time, Tess" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

The door opened and Officer Charles entered the room. He was escorting a young man. His hands were cuffed and he appeared distressed.   
"Charles?" Officer Readen began.   
"Bobby Howard" Officer Charles stated. "We found him at a local hospital" 

Officer Readen stared at Bobby for a few moments then nodded. He signaled for Charles to leave. Officer Charles nodded and left the room.   
"Mr Howard. What were you doing at the hospital?" Officer Readen asked him.   
"My sister and I were taking Shane there. He was injured" Bobby admitted.   
"Earlier this evening we interviewed a Tony Sinclair. He revealed that several of his associates were in possession of a Shane Filan. Several officers and myself paid a visit to a Christian Howard. We arrested him and three of his companions. However, Shane Filan was not in the vicinity. How did you come into contact with Mr. Filan?" 

"My brother, Christian, is the man responsible for Shane's kidnapping. He was keeping Shane at our house, over on Adams Street. I knew that Chris was doing the wrong thing and I tried to help Shane. I looked after him and tried to protect him. My attempts were in vain but I tried my best"   
"How did Shane Filan come to be in your custody?"   
"When Christian was busy. My sister, Jade, and I went after Shane and put him in my car. Then we drove off. We didn't know where we were going. All I knew was that we had to get him away from Chris. Jade realized that Shane was injured and bleeding and she insisted we take him to a hospital. So I did" 

"You say you were helping Shane. How?"   
"I tried to get word to his band mates that he was okay. I gave him paper and a pen and let him write them a letter. Jade personally delivered this letter to Mark Feehily"   
"Do you know the contents of this letter?"   
"No. It was personal. I let him keep his privacy but I think it's safe to assume that he told Nicky he loved him"   
"Do you have any proof that you were Shane's friend?"   
"Only his word" 

**--**--**--**--**

Jade sat impatiently in the waiting room of the hospital. Forty-five minutes passed before a doctor reappeared and approached her.   
"Doctor" She began. "Is he okay?"   
"You're friend will be fine" the doctor told her. "He's sleeping now but you can go and see him. What is your relationship with him?"   
"I don't know him. He was staying with my brother for a while so I've known him for like, two days"   
"Well, he'll be okay. None of his injuries were very serious. And for some reason, a police officer is outside his room"   
"You mean Nicky hasn't been told yet?"   
"Told what?"   
"Wait, you don't know who he is?"   
"Should I?"   
"I...I thought you would have gotten someone to call the hotel"   
"Whose hotel?"   
"I… I have to make a call"


	18. Chapter 18

Jade placed her money in the phone and dialed the local police station. On the third ring, someone answered.   
"Police" a voice stated.   
"May I please speak to Officer Readen?" she asked.   
"He's with a suspect right now. He'll have to get back to you"   
"No. I don't care who he's with. I want to speak to him now. Besides, I'm certain he's talking to my brother. Now will you please get him on the phone for me?"   
"One moment please"   
Jade was put on hold as the call was transferred.   
"Officer Readen speaking" Officer Readen replied.   
"Hi" Jade stated. "My name is Jade Howard. My brother Bobby was arrested an hour ago and I was just wondering if he was okay"   
"Ms. Howard. Your brother is fine. In fact he may very well be released soon"   
"Listen, I'm at the hospital right now with Shane Filan. I need you to call one of the members of Westlife, I don't know their numbers or where they're staying"   
"And you want me to call them because?"   
"Because Nicky needs to be here when Shane wakes up"   
"Okay. And I'll be calling you in for an interview soon too. If you could stay at the hospital for now, it'd make my job a lot easier"   
"I understand. Just make sure Nicky gets here"   
"I will" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

RING! RING! Kian groaned and rolled over. 4-17am. RING! RING! He groaned once more and picked up the phone.   
"What?" He mumbled.   
"This is officer Readen. To whom am I speaking?"   
"Kian Egan. What's happened?" Kian felt his stomach turn. Was this good news or bad news?   
"I'm sorry to bother you at this hour but I wouldn't have called unless it was important"   
"I understand"   
"It's about Shane"   
"Oh my god. What's happened? Is he okay?"   
"I think so. He's been found and was bought to the hospital" 

Mark could hear Kian's voice and he opened his eyes. The clock beside the bed read 4-19am. Mark groaned and listened in to Kian's conversation.   
"Which hospital?" He heard Kian say. Mark sat up in his bed and stared at Kian.   
"How long ago?" Kian asked. "We'll be there as soon as we can" 

Kian hung up the phone and turned the light on. He looked over at Mark and saw him sitting up in bed, staring at him.   
"Get up" Kian told him.   
"What?" Mark groaned. Kian climbed out of his bed and opened his suitcase. He pulled out a variety of clothes and hurriedly began to get changed.   
"I said get up. We're going" Kian told him.   
"Going where?"   
"The hospital. Shane's been found" 

**--**--**--**--** 

Kian opened the door to Bryan and Nicky's room and turned the light on. The sudden light woke Bryan up. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see Kian searching through his suitcase.   
"Ki? What are you doing in my suitcase?" Bryan asked.   
"Get dressed" Kian told him. "And wake Nicky up"   
"Why?"   
"Cause he's going to see Shane" 

**--**--**--**--** 

Kian knocked on the door to Ronan's room and opened the door, letting himself into the room. Ronan and Stephen were fast asleep. Kian turned the light on and approached their bed.   
"Ro?" Kian called. "Stephen?"   
Ronan awoke and blinked several times. He focused on Kian and sighed.   
"Ki?" Ronan asked. "What's wrong?"   
"Officer Readen just called. Shane's been found. Mark, Bryan and I are taking Nicky to see him. You and Stephen can come too or just wait in case someone calls. We're also gonna have to call Shane's parents"   
"Fine. I'm up" Ronan said.   
"You gonna come?" Kian asked.   
"Uh, Stephen and I'll stay here. Send our regards to Shane. I'll call Shane's parents and Louis. Call me as soon as you know more"   
"I will" 

**--**--**--** 

Bryan quickly changed his clothes and approached Nicky. He sat down on the bed beside Nicky and gently shook him awake.   
"Nicky?" Bryan whispered. "Nicky, wake up" 

Nicky stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at Bryan, confused.   
"Bry? What time is it?" Nicky whispered.   
"Past four"   
"What's wrong? What's happened?"   
"I've finally got some good news"   
"Shane?" 

Nicky's heart began to pound. He knew it had to be Shane, why else would Bryan wake him up at four in the morning? Nicky sat up and stared hopefully at Bryan.   
"He's at the hospital," Bryan whispered.   
"The hospital?" Nicky felt his heart twisting. The hospital? Is that a good sign or a bad sign? "Is he okay?"   
"I hope so. Get dressed and we'll take you to him"   
"You mean he's okay?"   
"I don't know. He was bought in an hour ago. Apparently, he's gonna want you there when he wakes up"   
"And I wanna be there with him when he does"

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Jade returned to the waiting room and took a seat. She sat down and stared at the floor. She felt lost. Lost and tired. She hadn't slept all night yet she didn't want to leave the hospital and she was afraid to fall asleep in case the other members of Westlife showed up.   
Jade tried to stay in control of her emotions. She didn't know why she felt so guilty. As far as she could see, she hadn't done anything wrong and neither had her brother.   
They had acted with the best intentions. They had Shane's best interests and well being in mind. Perhaps they should have contacted the police earlier but now there was no doubt in Jade's mind that Christian would have killed Shane. 

The doors to the hospital opened and four men entered the waiting room. Jade attempted to shrink back into her seat and remain hidden. Fortunately for her the four lads were too preoccupied with their main task to notice her. 

**--**--** 

Kian approached reception and greeted the receptionist.   
"Hi, I was wondering if you could help us?" Kian began.   
"Well, that's what I'm here for. Do you have an emergency?" She asked.   
"Uh, no. But one of our friends was bought in here just over an hour ago. Shane Filan"   
"Oh right. That young girl over there bought him in, with the aid of her brother." She pointed over his shoulder at the only other person in the waiting room. "Sadly, the police took him off not long after"   
"We'll be sure to thank her for her help. As for our friend?"   
"Right. Down the hall, turn left and he's in room 108"   
"Thank you"   
"Not that it'll do you much good"   
"What do you mean?"   
"He's under security restrictions. A police officer is stationed outside his room and he's not allowed any visitors"   
"You're kidding!"   
"Nope. Not even family are allowed in"   
"Thank you so much for your help" Kian sneered before turning away and heading back to his friends. 

**--**--** 

Kian approached his friends; a grim expression lined his face.   
"What's happened?" Mark asked. "Is he okay?"   
"Where is he?" Bryan asked.   
"He's down the hall, turn left, room 108" Kian told them.   
"So, what's the problem?" Mark asked.   
"No visitors allowed. There's a police officer outside his room and he's not letting anyone inside"   
"I don't care!" Nicky finally spoke up. "Police officer or no, they can't stop me from seeing Shane"   
Nicky began to walk away from his friends, heading in the direction that Kian had told him.   
"Nicky!" Bryan called. "Wait!"   
Bryan instantly took off after Nicky and followed him down the hall. 

Nicky reached Shane's room and discovered that Kian was right. A policeman stood outside Shane's room. He looked agitated and bored. He also looked tall and intimidating. The door to Shane's room was closed and the police officer stood leaning against the wall, drinking a cup of coffee. Nicky slowly approached the officer. He didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to get inside but if Shane was in there, he had to be too. Nicky paused a few feet away from him, composing his thoughts. Bryan stood beside Nicky, uncertain of what Nicky was going to say or do. 

The officer spotted Nicky and smirked.   
"You got a problem?" he sneered. Bryan stared at Nicky, awaiting his reaction.   
"Yes" Nicky replied.   
"I can see that. Go away before I arrest you for lingering"   
"You don't...I...my friend..." Nicky tried to think of what to say.   
"Do I look like a speech therapist to you?"   
"I...uh..." Nicky shook his head slowly.   
"Then fuck off and let me do my proper job!" 

**--**--**--**--** 

Officer Readen arrived at the hospital. Bobby Howard was with him. The two men entered the hospital waiting room and found Bobby's sister Jade and two members of Westlife talking amongst themselves.   
"Jade!" Bobby stated.   
"Bobby" Jade replied. She jumped up, raced over to her brother and quickly hugged him.   
"What are you doing here?" She asked. "What happened?"   
"Chris tried to frame me," Bobby admitted. "He realized that he'd been caught and tried to blame it on me"   
"Oh my god"   
"So, what's going on? Is Shane okay?"   
"I don't know. But this is Mark and this is Kian"   
Jade indicated the two men still seated in the waiting room. 

"Uh, we've kinda met already" Bobby stated.   
"What?" Kian, Mark and officer Readen asked.   
"I… Um... I was the guy that dumped you in the hospital waiting room" Bobby admitted to Mark.   
"That was you?" Mark asked.   
"Yeah"   
"But, why?"   
"I didn't want anyone to get hurt. After they bought Shane to our place, I went back for you. I didn't want to get blamed or anything so I took you to the nearest hospital and I left you there. I'm sorry that I didn't stay and make sure you were okay but I had to get back to Shane"   
"I understand"   
"Where are Byrne and McFadden?" Officer Readen asked.   
"Nicky wanted to see Shane immediately" Kian told him. "He went to see him and Bry followed"   
"The receptionist said that he wasn't allowed to have any visitors but Nicky insisted on seeing him," Mark added.   
"Did they let him see him?" Officer Readen asked.   
"We don't know" Kian admitted.   
"What room is he in?"   
"108. Down the hall and turn left"


	19. Chapter 19

Nicky slowly shrunk back. Bryan couldn't believe how ignorant this policeman was being. Not only was he intimidating Nicky, but he was clearly enjoying it too.   
"Hey!" Bryan spoke up. "I'll have you know that one of our friends is in that very room & he's not going to be too happy when he finds out how disrespectful you're being to us"   
"Disrespectful. Now how did a little boy like you learn a big word like that?"   
"If you wanna use that patronizing tone with me, fine. But don't talk to my friends like that"   
"I can talk to whoever I want, however I want. Okay? Now why don't you and your little baby go home? I'm sure it's past his, and your, bedtime"   
Bryan clenched his fist and began to raise it. Nicky instantly reached out and grabbed his wrist. He wasn't about to let Bryan punch a cop.   
"Come on Bry" Nicky said. "Just leave it. I...I'll see Shane later"   
"No. You're gonna see him now" 

"Of course you are" a voice behind them spoke up. Nicky and Bryan turned around and saw Officer Readen standing behind them. "What's the hold up lads?" Officer Readen asked.   
"Nothing" the other officer stated.   
"Bullshit!" Bryan stated.   
"Bryan" Nicky hissed.   
"Your feeble minded friend here won't let Nicky go in and see Shane" Bryan told him.   
"Give it up Taylor" Officer Readen stated. "You've been here all night. Just go home, I'll take over until Davis arrives for the day shift"   
"Are you sure?" Officer Taylor asked him.   
"Yes. Just go" 

The policeman nodded and turned away. He stormed off down the hall and didn't look back.   
"Thank you Officer Readen" Bryan said.   
"Jim" Readen said. "Now that Shane's back, you can call me Jim"   
Jim placed his hand on the door handle. He turned the handle but didn't open the door. He turned to Nicky and nodded.   
"Well?" Jim asked. "Get a move on. Shane's waiting for you" 

**--**--**

Nicky slowly entered Shane's hospital room. The blinds were slightly open and the soft glow of the moonlight filled the room. He quietly closed the door behind him and slowly approached Shane's bed. Nicky's breath caught in his throat as he made his way towards Shane. The constant murmuring from several machines echoed throughout the room, sending shivers down his spine. He nervously looked at Shane and his heart began to pound. Shane lay on his back, buried deep under the blankets. His head resting on the pillow, his eyes closed.   
Nicky continued his approach. Shane looked so small, so innocent and so fragile. The blonde paused and stared at the features of his lover's beautiful face. His face obviously showed no emotions while he slept but several faint scratches covered his forehead and cheeks, the only obvious signs of his experiences throughout the past week. Nicky stopped and began to back away from his love. Seemingly afraid.   
"I can't do this" Nicky whispered to himself. "Shane needs me but I just can't...I have to...I need to be strong. I can do this, I know I can" 

Shane's head was slightly pounding. He blinked several times before finally opening his eyes. At first he was confused. He had no idea where he was or why. He stared up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. He suddenly remembered the events of the evening. Jade and Bobby had bought him to the hospital. Jade had promised Nicky would be there when he woke up. Jade had lied to him.   
Shane felt tears forming in his eyes. He had been separated from Nicky for days. He didn't even know how long he had been gone for. He felt a tingling in his chest and he blinked back his tears. He slowly tried to sit up but upon feeling a stab of pain in his shoulder, he paused. He recalled an incident with a knife and his flesh and he flinched. He, once again, tried to sit up and he winced in pain. 

"You shouldn't move" a soft, gentle voice spoke up. Shane allowed his eyes to adjust to the low light in the room and he felt tears forming in his eyes once more. In the din of the moonlight he could just make out the silhouette of Nicky.   
"No" Shane whispered. "I don't want this to be a dream"   
"You're not dreaming" Nicky whispered. "I'm here."   
Shane tried once more to climb out of his bed.   
"Shane?" Nicky asked, slowly edging closer to him. "You have to stay in bed. What are you doing?"   
"I have to touch you. I have to hug you. I need to know that you're real" 

Nicky stepped closer to Shane. By now he was right beside the bed. Nicky slowly reached out and took Shane's hand in his own. Shane stared at their interlocked hands and smiled. Tears were filling his eyes but they were yet to flow. Nicky stepped closer and kissed the back of Shane's hand.   
"Nicky" Shane whispered.   
"I love you" Nicky whispered to Shane. "I missed you so much"   
Nicky slowly leaned closer. Shane closed his eyes as Nicky's soft lips met with his own. Nicky tenderly kissed Shane's lips. He lingered for several seconds before finally pulling away.   
"See? I'm real, I'm here and I love you" Nicky whispered.   
"I love you too,” Shane whispered. "I missed you...I never wanna be apart from you again" 

Nicky wrapped his arms around Shane's shoulders and hugged him close. Shane closed his eyes and rested his head on Nicky's shoulder. Nicky softly brushed his hand through Shane's hair.   
"God, I missed you" Shane whispered.   
"I... I was so worried about you" Nicky confessed.   
"I'll never leave you again. I promise"   
"I know. I need you too much"   
Shane slowly pulled away from Nicky and stared deeply into his eyes. Tears filled Nicky's beautiful blue eyes. Shane placed his hand on Nicky's cheek. Nicky covered Shane's hand with his own and looked deep into Shane's eyes. A single tear rolled down Nicky's cheek and Shane quickly brushed it aside.   
"Nicky, don't cry" Shane whispered. "I'm never going to leave you again. Please don't cry"   
"I'm sorry. I... I'm just" Nicky softly stammered. "I'm glad you're okay"   
"So am I" Shane told him. 

"What did they do to you?" Nicky whispered.   
"I don't wanna talk about it right now" Shane admitted. "I just wanna be with you"   
"I love you" Nicky stated.   
"Nicky?" Shane whispered.   
"Yes?"   
"Could you...would..."   
"What's wrong?" Nicky's voice began to fill with concern.   
"I just want you to hold me," Shane confessed. Nicky nodded. He wrapped his arms around Shane and hugged him once more.   
"And I just wanna hold you" Nicky whispered.   
"Just...promise me you won't let go"   
"I promise." Nicky gently kissed Shane's forehead and softly began to sing to him. 

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart   
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark   
Try as I may I could never explain   
What I hear when you don't say a thing 

Shane closed his eyes and, for the first time in eight days, relaxed. He rested his head against Nicky's as tears of relief and happiness fell from his eyes. The couple began to slowly rock back and forth as Shane joined in Nicky's singing. Together, they softly sang to each other. 

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me   
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me   
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall   
You say it best… when you say nothing at all 

Time stood still as they held each other close and sang from deep inside their hearts. The couple shared a moment, which they would never forget. They were reunited after being separated for only a week, which, to them, felt like an eternity.   
"Never again" Nicky whispered.   
"Never again" Shane agreed.

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Bryan and Officer 'Jim' Readen returned to the waiting room and met up with the remaining members of Westlife.   
"Is Shane okay?" Mark asked Bryan.   
"I don't know. I haven't seen him yet," Bryan admitted. Bryan sat beside Kian and shook his head. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. Kian glanced over at Jade and Bobby, he felt that he owed them something but didn't know what. He thought he should say something but he didn't know what to say.   
"I can't believe I let this happen" Bobby whispered to his sister. "I never should have let it get this far. I should have stopped him sooner"   
"Bobby, it wasn't your fault" Jade instantly told him.   
"It was. I watched over him for eight days. I could have stopped all of this from happening. If I had intervened earlier, I could have saved him sooner"   
"You can't blame yourself. If you had acted earlier, Chris would have killed you. You said so yourself"   
"I don't care. I should have protected him better"   
"Hey. The important thing is, you bought him back. You watched over him and you acted when the time was right"   
"But what if it was too late?"   
"It wasn't too late. Shane's alive and okay. He owes his life to you. You know as well as I do that Chris would have killed him as soon as he was done with him" 

"Bobby?" Mark spoke up.   
Bobby looked up as Mark approached him. Mark took a seat beside Jade and looked at Bobby.   
"I don't really know what to say. I want to thank you for everything that you did for Shane. You looked out for him and you even found a way for him to get word to Nicky. I also know that you took a big risk by helping him. Officer Readen told me about your brother and that he tried to blame this on you. But you didn't do anything wrong"   
"What about tonight? The police would have found Shane if I hadn't taken off with him"   
"You weren't to know. You thought you were doing the right thing. And, if that guy hadn't given in, the police would still be looking for him. Under different circumstances, you would have been a hero. To Shane you probably already are. You bought him here and you were there for him. I can never thank you enough for what you've done for him. And for me"   
"But I still feel responsible"   
"Well we don't hold you responsible. To us, you're the one that bought him back to us and we will be forever grateful to you. You're a good lad and I just wanted to say thank you" 

"And I" Jade said to Mark. "Just wanted to say sorry. If it helps, I really wanted to give you my real number"   
"It would have made things much easier" Mark told her.   
"For you to find Shane?"   
"No. For me to ask you out"   
"You're not serious!"   
"I am"   
"But...but I lied to you. I gave you a false name and a fake number. You can't trust me and you don't even know me"   
"I understand why you lied and I wanna get to know you. The real you. Jade not Jamie"   
"Well, maybe you will"   
"Maybe?"   
"Once this whole thing with Shane is sorted out and Chris and his friends are punished, give me a call. I'll be sure to give you my real number"   
"I'd better get an address too. Just to be on the safe side" 

"That is so typical Mark" Bryan stated.   
"What?" Mark asked, attempting to sound innocent.   
"Shane gets kidnapped and the world as we know it crumbles. Nicky becomes a nervous wreck and six men are arrested but Mark still manages to get a date"   
"You're just jealous Bry"   
"I never get jealous! Besides, I already have a girl of my own"   
"Then shouldn't you be calling her? Letting her know that Shane's been found"   
"Oh my god" Bryan stated. "You're right. Where's the phone?"   
Bryan stood up and quickly took off down the hall.   
"Is he always like that?" Bobby asked.   
"Yes" Kian and Mark replied in unison. 

**--**--**--**--**--**

Shane had finally managed to fall asleep. Nicky sat quietly in the seat beside his bed, watching him sleep. It had been a long week and Nicky was certain that Shane had had a hard time sleeping. Nicky chose to let him sleep. He just couldn't bring himself to leave the room.   
The door opened and a man and women entered the room.   
"How are we feeling this morning?" the man asked.   
"Shhhh" Nicky hissed. "He's just fallen asleep"   
"Sorry" the man whispered. "I'm Dr. Handlin"   
"Can I help you?" Nicky asked.   
"Well, I'm just checking our patient" Dr. Handlin said. "But I'll come back later"   
"And I'm...a psychiatrist" the women added. "My name is Dr. Robins. Katherine. Just feel free to call me Kath"   
"I'm Nicky" 

Nicky extended his hand out and took her hand, politely shaking it in greeting. Kath smiled at Nicky then turned her attention to Shane. Dr. Handlin turned away and headed out the door.   
"How long has he been asleep?" Kath asked Nicky.   
"Twenty minutes? Half an hour?" Nicky guessed.   
"Was he awake when you came in to see him?"   
"Yes"   
"And how did he seem?"   
"I dunno. Kinda scared, lost but he was okay when he saw me"   
"He's had a rough few days. He probably awoke and thought he was alone but before he could panic, he saw you...a familiar face and he calmed himself down"   
"Is he gonna be okay? He seemed okay when I talked to him"   
"I need to talk to him. Give him an assessment and check his state of mind"   
"But he was fine"   
"With respect, I don't think he realizes what has been done to him. Some people don't. He's been through a very stressful and emotional experience. Some patients don't like talking about it or even thinking about it and they bury it deep inside. He may seem fine now but give it some time and it'll catch up to him. Try not to be fooled by his act. Try to look deep inside, where the pain is"   
"So what you're saying is...once he's had time to think about it and remember it, he'll lose it"   
"Maybe. Sometimes it happens but other times it doesn't. It's different for everyone"


	20. Chapter 20

Shane stirred and opened his eyes. Nicky turned away from Kath and looked down at Shane.   
"Hey, you sleep okay?" Nicky whispered.   
"Nicky?" Shane whispered.   
"Yeah. I'm here" Nicky slowly reached forward and gently stroked Shane's cheek. Kath silently watched the interaction between the two men. Shane looked past Nicky and saw Katherine standing behind him.   
"Who's she?" Shane whispered.   
"Dr. Katherine Robins. She's a psychiatrist. She just wants to talk you. She wants to make sure you're okay"   
"Hello Shane" Katherine greeted him.   
"Hi" Shane whispered.   
"You don't have to be afraid. I just wanna help you"   
"How?"   
"I... First I need you to tell me what happened to you. You were missing for eight days and only you can tell us what happened during that time"   
"No" Shane whispered. "I don't wanna talk about it"   
"Shane. I just want to help you. Talking about it and putting it behind you will help to ease the pain"   
"I can't. Not right now"   
"Why not?" 

Shane appeared to hesitate. Nicky could see the turmoil in Shane's eyes and didn't know what to say. Shane was trying to compose his thoughts. If she was right, he had to do it, to ease the pain but he couldn't talk about it. It hurt too much.   
"I want you to leave" Shane whispered, not looking at either of them.   
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to push you" Kath replied.   
"Shane, I know this is hard but give her a chance," Nicky added.   
"Get out!" Shane stated. Katherine nodded and turned around.   
"I'll come and see you later. You want me to leave, so I will," She said.   
"No" Shane stated. "Not you"   
"What?" Katherine asked. She stopped and looked at Shane. He shook his head and looked up at her.   
"I want you to stay," he whispered. Shane turned his attention to Nicky. He took Nicky's hand in his and blinked back his tears.   
"Please Nicky" Shane said. "I can't talk about this with you here"   
"What?" Nicky asked.   
"I don't want you to hear what I have to say"   
"But... Shane?"   
"No. Just.… Please? Leave" 

Nicky instantly pulled his hand from Shane's grip. He stared at Shane, trying to hide the pain in his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to hold back his tears.   
"Shane?" Nicky asked.   
"Get out!" Shane shouted. Shane rolled over on his bed and turned away from Nicky, not wanting to look at him. He couldn't bring himself to look at the pain his words had inflicted on Nicky. Nicky stared at Shane, unable to say anything. He turned on his heel and fled from the room.   
"Was that really necessary?" Kath asked Shane.   
"You said you wanted to help me,” Shane stated. "So don't question my actions" 

"You were quite hard on him"   
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him"   
"Shane?"   
"Please? I don't want him to hear this"   
"So you're willing to tell me what happened?"   
"What do you wanna know?" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--** 

Kian, Bryan, Mark, Jade, Bobby and Jim were still seated in the waiting room. Nicky still hadn't returned but no one wanted to disturb them. Bryan, Mark and Kian knew that the next few hours would be hard and that the next few days would be even harder. The last thing Shane and Nicky needed right now was another distraction or complication.   
Mark and Jade headed to the cafeteria to get coffee for everyone else. Bobby sat quietly in the corner of the room, still blaming himself. Kian was beginning to get anxious. He didn't want to interrupt the couple but he had to know that Shane was okay. Kian excused himself, stating he had to go to the bathroom then he took off towards Shane's room. 

Kian rounded the corner and stopped. Sitting on the floor in the corridor, his knees pulled up to his chest with his face buried in his hands was Nicky. Kian instantly began to panic. He quickly approached Nicky and sat down beside him.   
"Nicky?" Kian asked. "What's wrong? Is Shane okay? What happened?"   
Nicky slowly looked up and stared at Kian. He shook his head and stared at Kian through tear filled eyes. Upon seeing Nicky's face, Kian's heart sank. He quickly wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him close. 

"Nicky? What's wrong?" Kian whispered.   
"He...Shane told me to leave" Nicky sobbed.   
"He's probably just upset" Kian reasoned.   
"I thought he was okay. He seemed fine"   
"So what happened?"   
"Shrink wanted to talk to him. She wanted to know what had happened to him"   
"And he didn't want you to hear it?"   
"Yeah. He didn't want me to know what happened" 

Nicky stared up at Kian and brushed the tears from his cheeks. Kian slid his arm around Nicky and tried to comfort him.   
"He just wants to spare you the details" Kian began. "It's bad enough that he had to live through it and now he has to relive it by telling a shrink, then the doctor and the police what happened"   
"But...doesn't he trust me?" Nicky sobbed.   
"Of course he does. He just cares about you too much. Maybe he thinks you shouldn't have to go through what he's been through"   
"But I have. Maybe I can't relate to his situation but I just wanna help him. I wanna be there for him and help him through this. If I knew what had happened to him, I could help him"   
"You think that knowing what was done will make it easier? It could make it harder...for both of you"   
"Is he ashamed of me?"   
"No. Of course he isn't. He's afraid, of himself. He wants to put it behind him and not bring you into it. He's trying to protect you. He's not ashamed of you, he's ashamed of what happened to him"   
"What makes you think that? It's ridiculous"   
Kian shifted his weight and stared down at Nicky. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.   
"Can I tell you a story?" Kian asked. Nicky slowly nodded, puzzled.

Kian blinked several times, trying to hold back a round of tears. Nicky stared at his band mate, confused. He had never seen Kian this upset, whatever he had to say was obviously important to him.   
"Her name was Sarah" Kian began. "When Shane and I were in high school, we were good friends with this girl who used to live next door to Shane. She was so beautiful, kind, friendly and smart. God, I loved her so much. Anyway, senior year I finally found the courage to ask her out. We were studying at the library one night and she was about to leave. Without thinking, I blurted out my feelings for her. She was so happy that I finally asked her out and she said yes straight away"   
Nicky silently stared at Kian, he had a faraway look on his face. He could see exactly how Kian felt about this girl and how much he still did.   
"She told me she had to be home for dinner because her relatives were coming over. I offered to walk her home and she said no, that she'd be fine. Sarah only lived ten minutes away"   
"So, what happened?" Nicky asked. 

"The next morning Shane told me what had happened. On her way home from the library, Sarah was attacked. Two men grabbed her and threw her in their car. They took her somewhere and they took turns raping her. When they were done, they left her there. She managed to drag herself up to the street where someone found her. After that, she was never the same. It took months before she could even look me in the eye"   
"You blamed yourself?"   
"I still do. I should have walked her home. I told her I would but she said no and that she'd be fine. I let her go, I let that happen"   
"You didn't let it happen"   
"Even if I didn't, I still believed I did. She never fully recovered from it and I gave up on her. She pushed me away and I let her. I thought she was the love of my life and I let her go. No matter what I did, she pushed me away and I lost her" 

"Ki? Why are you telling me this?"   
"Because I don't want it to happen again. I won't let it happen. I don't want you to go through the same thing I did. You love Shane just as much as I loved her. But I gave up on her and I'm not gonna let you give up on him"   
"Ki.." Nicky began.   
"I don't want you to loose him like I lost her. If he pushes you away, don't leave him. Promise me you won't leave him, not now that he needs you"   
"Kian?"   
"Promise me!"   
"Okay. I promise, I'm not gonna walk away from him. I love him"   
"It's not gonna be easy, Nicky. But you don't have to do it alone. You say you love him but, now is the time that you really have to listen to your heart. If you truly love him, then you won't leave him"   
"I do. I love him more than words can describe. And I'll never leave him"   
"It's gonna be hard. For both of you. He may not realize it now but he's gonna need you. Sarah needed me but after she spent so long pushing me away, I never went back. When she needed me the most...I wasn't there for her"   
"You still care about her, don't you?" Nicky asked him.   
"Yeah, I do" Kian admitted.   
"What happened to her?"   
"She went to visit some relatives...And she never came back. I never heard from her again. I don't want you and Shane to suffer the same heartache that I did"   
"Shane yelled at me"   
"And you left. He wanted you to leave the room but you didn't want to. He yelled at you and you left. He honestly thought he was protecting you"   
"I don't need protecting. Shane does. What's to stop them from coming back and taking him again?"   
"They're in custody Nicky. They're not coming back" 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Katherine smiled at Shane and pressed 'stop' on her tape recorder. She placed the hand held object in her pocket and looked down at him.   
"I am sorry. I know how hard this has been for you" She told him.   
Shane closed his eyes and rolled over, not wanting to talk to her anymore. She sighed and picked up her notebook.   
"It will get easier" she assured him. "Maybe not today or tomorrow but the pain will subside. In time, you'll be your old self"   
Shane opened his eyes and looked up at her. He opened his mouth, ready to speak but changed his mind. He turned away once more and decided to ignore her. 

Katherine continued talking to him but he stopped listening. He had told her everything he could remember. She assured him it was easier this way. She recorded their conversation and promised to pass on the information to the doctor and the police. It wasn't normal policy but it saved Shane the torture of having to constantly re-tell the events of his kidnapping.   
Shane closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back his tears. He tried not to think about anything at all. The moment his eyes closed, images flashed through his mind. Not only of himself but of Nicky too. Sure he'd been to hell and back but why did he have to keep suffering?   
'What did I do to deserve this?' Shane asked himself. 'Is this some kind of punishment?' 

**--** 

Katherine realized that Shane had lost interest in her and she quietly exited the room. Once she was out in the hall, she breathed a sigh of relief. Shane had to be a strong person, to experience something as terrible as that and still be sane! It was incredible. She was impressed by Shane's strength but she could also sense something else. Something she couldn't put her finger on but that she knew was there.   
She passed Nicky in the hall and he called out to her.   
"Is he okay?" Nicky asked her.   
"I hope so," Kath told him. 

Nicky and Kian stood up and looked at her. Kian extended his hand to her and shook hers in greeting.   
"Hi. I'm Kian"   
"Dr. Katherine Robins. Kath for short"   
"What did he say to you?" Kian asked.   
"I can't tell you. The whole patient-doctor privacy thing"   
"Can you tell us anything?" 

"He's sorry for how he acted earlier," she said, turning to Nicky. "He's repressing. He didn't mean to take his anger out on you. He didn't want you to hear what he had to say"   
"But that's just stupid" Nicky stated.   
"He cares about you. Too much"   
"What do you mean by 'too much'?" Kian asked her.   
"I mean he's spending too much time worrying and thinking about you that he hasn't given much thought to himself and his condition. It's very rare that this happens but it does" 

"What exactly do you mean?" Kian asked.   
"Basically, during his ordeal he tried to shut out what was happening to him by thinking about something else. In Shane's case, he thought about Nicky. Now that his ordeal is over and he's seen that Nicky is okay, his defenses have crumbled and everything that happened to him has hit him in one go"   
"So, too much too soon?"   
"Yeah"   
"Is there anything we can do to help him?"   
"I wish I knew"


	21. Chapter 21

Shane stared up at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity. It had in fact only been three minutes. He sighed and sat up. Nicky's jacket was situated at the foot of his bed.   
'He must have left it behind when he...' Shane thought. 'When I kicked him out'   
Shane sighed and picked up Nicky's jacket. It even smelt like Nicky, obviously not a bad smell, just one of the things about Nicky Shane had taken for granted. Shane smiled and something fell from the pocket. Shane picked it up and found that it was a photo. He turned it over and his smile faded. It was a photo of himself and Nicky.   
The photo had been taken a month ago, at Shane's home, by Mark. The three of them had spent the day at Shane's stable while Shane and Mark had gone horse riding. Nicky had been lying on his back, on the grass with his eyes closed. Shane had snuck up on him and surprised him with a kiss. Mark had managed to capture the exact moment on camera.   
Nicky took a big risk by carrying the photo with him practically everywhere he went. 

"I'm sorry I hurt you baby,” Shane whispered. "If it weren't for me, they never would have touched you." Shane gripped the photo with both hands, preparing to tear it in half. He paused, unable to destroy it.   
'How could you let him down?' Shane heard. He glanced around the room but it was empty. 'He's hurting because of you. You suck as a boyfriend. You're nothing.' Shane shuddered and blinked back his tears. 'He deserves so much better than you. He was raped because of you. Nothing you say or do can ever change that. He's better off without you.' Shane stared at the photo as those words sunk in to his mind. The first of his tears began to roll down his cheek. He couldn't stop them. The photo in his hand lost all contrast as his tears overpowered his sight. 

**--**--**--**--** 

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Kian asked Nicky.   
"Yeah. I...I think so" Nicky said, sounding depressed.   
"What's wrong?"   
"It's all my fault"   
"What is?"   
"Shane's condition"   
"What?"   
"He wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me"   
"Nicky, don't talk like that"   
"Why not? It's the truth. You heard her, Shane was worried about me. He put his worrying about me in front of his own pain. And now he's suffering"   
"That's not your fault. He was worrying about you because he loves you"   
"And by loving me, he's ended up getting hurt"   
"What happened to Shane wasn't your fault so stop blaming yourself"   
"Can you go and see if he's okay?"   
"Why don't you go?"   
"Haven't I hurt him enough?"   
"Nicky..."   
"No. Don't say it. Just go and check on Shane"   
Nicky turned around and started to walk away. Kian stared at Nicky's retreating form and sighed. He had to do something.   
"So this is you not walking out on him?" Kian called. Nicky froze but refused to turn around and look at him. Nicky sighed and kept on walking. 

**--**--**--**--**

Kian knocked on the door to Shane's room and quietly opened it.   
"Shane?" Kian called.   
"Go away" Shane replied.   
"No." Shane rolled over and saw Kian standing in the doorway.   
"Ki!" Shane sighed. Kian smiled at him and entered the room. He approached Shane and paused beside him. Uncertain if he should hug him. Shane stared up at him, unsure of what to say.   
"Are you okay?" Kian asked him, breaking the silence.   
"Is Nicky?"   
"I don't know"   
"I didn't mean to hurt him. I love him so much and it was because of me that he got hurt"   
"No. It wasn't"   
"Yes. It was"   
"I'm not gonna argue with you"   
"Just, tell me that he's okay"   
"He is...well, he will be"   
"Tell him I'm sorry"   
"Tell him yourself"   
"I can't. I don't want him to see me right now" 

"Is that why you're pushing him away?"   
"I just wanna protect him. The less he knows about this, the better"   
"You can't just shut him out like that"   
"It's for his own good"   
"His own good? Shane, he needs you. Just as much as you need him"   
"I don't want him involved"   
"Too bad. He is involved. You may think that just because you've had a bad week that you can have some kind of attitude problem. But you can't. I know that you've been to hell and back this past week but so has he. He's had it just as bad as you. He has been a wreck since the moment you were taken. He couldn't stop worrying about you because he missed you too much. And now that you're back, I expected him to be over the moon...instead you turn against him and treat him like dirt"   
"I never meant...."   
"I don't care what you did or didn't mean to do. You hurt him. I know that you're hurting right now but he is too and he needs you. During this past week I got to see just how much he loves you.... how was I to know you didn't feel the same way" 

"I do. He means the world to me. I love him, more than life itself. But it's because of me that he got hurt. It's because I love him that those bastards did that to him...to hurt me. And I don't want anything like that to happen to him ever again"   
"So you're just gonna push him away? Let him suffer all alone"   
"I can't take care of him and myself at the same time"   
"You won't have to"   
"I..." Shane paused and sighed. "I'm in a bad place right now. I...I feel like I'm sinking into a bottomless pit. And the last thing I wanna do is pull Nicky down with me"   
"You wouldn't. With him by your side, he'd never let you fall. He'd be there holding you up. But at the rate you're going, you'll finally hit the bottom of that pit. But Nicky will already be there.... and I don't mean to catch you" 

Kian turned on his heel and headed towards the door.   
"Ki?" Shane softly called. Kian paused and turned back to Shane. "I've lost him, haven't I?"   
"No. Not yet. But if you're not careful...you will"

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

Kian, Bryan, Mark and Nicky stayed at the hospital all day. They decided to return to the hotel and have an early night. They had all been awake since dawn that morning. Officer Readen had already left, taking Jade and Bobby with him. Kian, Bryan and Mark were still seated in the waiting room. 

"Come on, we should head back" Bryan stated. "We can't stay here all night"   
"Yeah" Kian agreed. "I'll go find Nicky"   
"Find him?" Mark asked. "Isn't he with Shane?"   
"Uh... yeah. I meant, I'll go get him." Kian stood up and left the waiting room. He walked down the hall and found Nicky outside Shane's room.   
"Hey" Kian greeted him. "Have you been standing here long?"   
"Bout an hour" Nicky admitted.   
"Why?"   
"I... I haven't been able to bring myself to go back in there"   
"Well, we're leaving now. You should come too. You look tired"   
"What about Shane?"   
"Officer Readen has arranged for him to be under constant police surveillance. He'll be okay. Besides, we'll be back here in the morning"   
"I...I should at least say goodbye to him"   
"No"   
"No?"   
"Just trust me, okay? He needs some time alone. I had a word with him and now I've given him a lot to think about. We probably shouldn't disturb him"   
"What did you say to him?"   
"Just that if he doesn't wake up to himself, he'll loose you"   
"What? Don't be an idiot"   
"Please. Just trust me. He'll realize how much he loves you and he's not gonna let you go"   
"You think so?"   
"I know so"   
"Thanks Ki"   
"Anything for two of my best friends" 

**--**--**--** 

Nicky had a hard time sleeping that night. He just couldn't believe that Shane had shut him out. He had spent the rest of the day wondering aimlessly around the hospital, not wanting to face Shane. He felt strange. His heart was aching. Shane was back. He was okay and all Nicky wanted to do was be with him...but Shane obviously didn't want that.   
Perhaps Kian was right. That Shane would get over it and want him back. Nicky would do anything he could in order to protect Shane. Maybe Shane just needed some time and space. Therefore Nicky would give him anything he needed. 

**--**--**--** 

The next morning the four Westlifers returned to the hospital. Nicky was reluctant to see Shane and decided to let Bryan and Mark talk to him. Nicky took a seat in the waiting room and watched Bryan and Mark leave. Kian sat beside Nicky and took his hand. He gently squeezed Nicky's hand in support. 

Mark and Bryan weren't gone very long. Or so Nicky thought. Bryan and Mark remained in Shane's room for over an hour. The three of them pushed aside all thought of Shane's ordeal and spent the morning talking like normal. Like nothing had happened.   
"Ro was gonna stop by and see ya but he had a bit of bad day yesterday" Mark told him.   
"What happened?" Shane asked, honestly caring.   
"Stephen stopped by to see him. Once he heard you had been found he took off. Ro thinks Stephen went back to Eloy"   
"I thought Stephen and Eloy broke up"   
"So did Ro" Bryan told him. "But apparently not. Ro did admit that he didn't feel the same about Stephen anymore. Like he knew it was gonna end soon. But Eloy's a great guy... and Stephen deserves to be happy. Ro said if Stephen has to be with someone, it might as well be Eloy"   
"Is Ro okay?"   
"Yeah" Mark added. "He's been pretty out of it though. Too much at once. He and Louis are trying to figure out exactly how much to tell the media and the fans about what happened to you" 

"How much do they want me to tell them?" Shane asked.   
"How ever much you're comfortable with. If you don't want anyone to know then you don't have to tell anyone"   
"Well, what else can we tell them?"   
"That you were kidnapped and held for a ransom? I don't know, we'll figure it out when it comes to it"   
"How's Nicky doing?" Shane asked.   
"Okay. I guess" Bryan told him.   
"Shouldn't you know? You spent all day with him yesterday" Mark stated.   
"No. I didn't. Come to think of it...I wasn't very nice to him at all. I think all I managed to do was upset him even more"   
"Why? What did you say to him?" Bryan asked.   
"Uh. I don't remember exactly. But I yelled at him and told him to get out"   
"Why would you do something like that?"   
"I don't know. I... I just wanted to save him having to hear what happened to me"   
"I think you need to talk to him"   
"No. I need to apologize to him.... and give him his jacket back. He left it here yesterday"   
"He must have been pretty upset to leave his jacket behind"   
"No. He just left in a hurry. When you lads leave, can you send him in to see me? I...I really do need to talk to him"   
"Sure" Bryan replied. "In fact, we'll go get him now"   
"You're ready to leave me already?"   
"You need to talk to Nicky. And soon"   
"Thanks lads" 

Mark and Bryan returned to the waiting room and found Kian and Nicky awaiting their return. They exchanged a look and Mark nodded.   
"Nicky?" Bryan began. Nicky and Kian both looked up and stared at Bryan.   
"Uh, Shane wants to see you" Bryan told him.   
"What?" Nicky asked.   
"He wants to talk to you"   
"Okay"   
"You want me to come with you?" Kian asked.   
"No. I'll be okay,” Nicky told him. Nicky stood up and headed towards the door. He looked back at his friends and Bryan smiled at him supportively. Nicky nodded and left the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Nicky softly knocked on the door to Shane's room. He opened it and slowly stepped into the room. He averted his eyes and cursed himself for being so childish.   
"You...you wanted to see me?" Nicky asked.   
Shane looked up and saw Nicky hesitating in the doorway. He nodded.   
"Yeah. Uh, here. Sit down?" Shane asked, indicating the chair next to him. Nicky slowly approached Shane and sat down in the chair beside his bed.   
"Do you remember when this was taken?" Shane asked. Nicky looked up and saw Shane holding up a photograph of the two of them. Nicky nodded.   
"Of course I do" Nicky replied. "I love that photo"   
"I had forgotten that you even had it" Shane admitted. "It fell out of your pocket yesterday" 

Shane held the image out and handed it to Nicky. Nicky accepted the photo and held it firmly in his hand. He stared at it for a long time.   
"If..." Shane began. "If I could go back in time to any moment in history. In my life or someone else's... I'd go back there. To that day. When it was just you and me, just having fun and being together"   
"I really thought we were going to make love that night" Nicky confessed.   
"I know. So did I. And I really wanted to. I just didn't want to ruin a perfect day. Everything about that day was perfect. The weather, the food, even the horses behaved" Nicky smiled as Shane continued. "And then there was you. I remember everything about you from that day. What you were wearing, what aftershave you had used that morning, what music you listened to while Mark and I were off riding, exactly what you had for lunch" 

Nicky tore his gaze away from the photograph and glanced up at Him. Shane's eyes were glistening with tears. Shane blinked back the tears before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Nicky stared at Shane during this time, but didn't speak. Shane paused for a second before continuing.   
"The more I think about it, the more I realize how important you are to me. The time I've spent with you, has been the most valuable in my life. And I can't imagine my life without you. I don't want to imagine the rest of my life without you by my side" 

"Shane...I..." Nicky began.   
"Please? May I finish?" Shane asked. Nicky nodded. "I know that I was a jerk to you yesterday and I am so sorry, baby. I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you. But I did, I hurt you and I was an idiot for doing it. You mean the world to me, no.... you are my world. And I love you, with all my heart. But it's because of that love that you got hurt"   
"No...." Nicky whispered. "It wasn't your fault" 

"I know how much they hurt you. But I can't begin to understand the pain and humiliation that you went through because of me. My heart broke when I found out what they had done to you and it was ripped out when they made me watch it on that video. And I never want anything like that to happen to you ever again"   
"I know" Nicky told him. "And I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You've been through so much already but you've still got your whole life a head of you"   
"It won't be much of a life for me unless you're by my side"   
"I will be. I'll never leave you. I promise" 

Nicky slowly extended his other hand to Shane and took Shane's hand in his own. Shane stared at their joint hands before shifting his gaze to Nicky's face and meeting his eyes.   
"I'm sorry for pushing you away yesterday" Shane whispered. "It's just that I...I'm in a bad place right now. A very emotionally unstable place and the last thing I wanna do is pull you in there with me"   
"Maybe I wanna be there with you" Nicky told him. "I promised you I would be by your side. Wherever you believe you are, just remember... You are not alone. I'm right here beside you"   
"Oh God" Shane whispered. "I love you so much" 

Shane leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Nicky, pulling him into an assuring embrace. Nicky hesitated, unsure how Shane would react to his touch. He carefully wrapped his arms around Shane and softly kissed his forehead.   
"You promise you won't leave me?" Shane whispered.   
"I'll die before I willingly leave your side" Nicky told him.   
"I.... I love you"   
"I love you too Shane" 

It was then that Shane noticed the flickering silver on Nicky's wrist. Shane reached out and took Nicky's hand once more, examining the bracelet.   
"Where...where did you get that?" Shane asked him.   
"Mark" Nicky told him. "He found it, said it must have fallen from your pocket. He gave it to me after he told us you were missing"   
"When I bought it for you, it was supposed to be special and thoughtful. But now it just seems so worthless... like me"   
"Hey, it's not worthless" Nicky said. He reached out and placed his hand on Shane's cheek. He stared into Shane's eyes and smiled. "And neither are you. I love it, Shane. Because it came from you. You wanted me to have it and I'll cherish it just as much as I cherish you"   
"You really mean it?"   
"I'd never lie to you" 

Nicky slowly pulled away from him and Shane leaned back on the bed, resting against the pillows. Nicky looked down at the photograph still in his hand and smiled. He leaned over and set the photo down on the stand beside the bed, leaning the image against the phone. This way the photo was visible to Shane from his position on the bed.   
"Shouldn't you take it with you?" Shane asked him.   
"No" Nicky confessed. "You need it more than I do. A memento of us"   
"I don't need a 'memento'. I already have you" 

**--**--**--**

"You think they'll be okay?" Mark asked. Kian and Bryan exchanged a look and Kian nodded.   
"Of course they will" Bryan stated.   
"Will things ever return to normal?" Mark asked.   
"That depends. Define normal" Kian told him.   
"I guess. Nothing in our lives is normal anymore,” Bryan added.   
"Well," Mark began. "If one good thing had to come out of this...it's Shane and Nicky's love for each other. If I ever got to experience a fraction of what they feel for each other, I would feel like the luckiest lad on earth"   
"Tell me about it..." Kian added. "There's no doubt about it. What those two have is special. Too special to let something like this ruin it"   
"They'll survive" Bryan stated. "And so will we"

 

**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

 

Epilogue 

"Two months ago, the members of Westlife were faced with their most difficult obstacle yet. One of their own was kidnapped by a group of anti-Westlife fans and held for a ransom. After being missing for eight day and even feared dead by some citizens, Shane Filan was found and returned to his band members alive and well. Today, the five lads spoke out for the first time about Shane's kidnapping, the nightmare of that week and the upcoming trial" 

The camera panned to show the five members of Westlife. Kian, Mark and Bryan were seated on a couch while Shane and Nicky sat on two chairs behind the couch. Their three friends and the couch blocked the camera from capturing Shane and Nicky's entwined hands. Shane stared nervously at Nicky, who smiled at him supporting.   
"Welcome to the show" the host greeted them.   
"Thanks for having us" Bryan replied.   
"Now, it's been a very tough few months. How are you all coping?" She asked them, eying Shane.   
"We are coping" Kian replied. "But barely"   
"The five of you were always reluctant to speak out about this matter. Why now? What made you change your minds?"   
"Well" Kian began. "It has been two months and some time has now passed. It's not the type of thing you can look back on and laugh at. But it's over and we really try not to think about it or let it get in the way of our music"   
"Also" Mark added. "The court trial is less than a month away and the people responsible will finally get what they deserve. I just hope justice is served"   
"What kind of sentence would you personally like them to get?" 

"The death penalty" Nicky whispered to Shane. Shane smiled at Nicky and averted his eyes.   
"I don't think we've really thought about it" Bryan admitted.   
"Right then. Now, Shane... Nicky. The two of you have been very quiet. Do you have anything you'd like to add on this matter?"   
"Well, I haven't got a whole lot to say... so I'm just listening actively" Nicky admitted. Shane held back a giggle.   
"Ok. Nicky, the day after Shane was taken, Westlife held a press conference. During this time, you were visibly shaken up and unstable. Why is that? And how do you feel now?"   
"Uh. At the time I was obviously very concerned for Shane's safety and well being. And I was very upset that someone would do something so terrible. Now Shane is back and everything has returned to something resembling normal and we can now move on with our lives" 

Tobey groaned and turned the television off. He looked over at Kane who was reading an article from the newspaper.   
"Hey, check this out" Kane said. He then began to read a loud. "While the court date is still three weeks away, authorities still believe not all offenders have been caught. Police are still searching for missing evidence to convict more offenders during the trial"   
"The cops are stupid. So what?" Tobey asked. "It's not like they're gonna catch us"   
"They will if something goes wrong"   
"Hey. What can possibly go wrong? It's simple. We go in, we get what we need and the case gets dropped. Our friends get off and the cops stop looking for us" 

"You sure we're doing the right thing?"   
"Of course we are. We need Shane to drop the case. Therefore we need the only thing, or should I say person, that Shane can't say no to."   
Tobey grabbed the paper off Kane and stared at the photograph of Westlife.   
"And if for some reason, Shane does say no"   
He picked the knife up off the table and slammed it into the picture. Kane stare at the paper and flinched. Tobey laughed a terrifying laugh that even sent shivers down Kane's spine. The knife blade had sliced straight through the image and left a massive slash directly across Nicky's smiling face. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
